Now or Never
by ladytrixiee
Summary: Jack Overland, the campus Prince, deals with the attitude of a new transfer student. Later, the hate they felt for each other turned into something completely opposite to that. (Modern Jelsa AU ft. Hiccstrid)
1. Chapter 1 - Waltzing whilst Masked

**Chapter 1 - Waltzing Whilst Masked**

**[Elsa]**

"I don't know why but I'm just not in the mood to party right now." I said, slumping on the soft bed, feeling the mattress underneath. I felt more fatigued and tired from traveling from Arendelle to here, it's a 5 hour boat away and with my Princess duties; I felt even more tired on the way here. Anna and I went here to Corona to celebrate my cousin's 18th birthday which will be held here, in their castle.

"Elsa, please." Anna stood up from the vanity table and came to me. "Please feel energetic for Punzie, hmm?" she said. I sighed, what else can I do? It is her birthday after all and debuts only come once in a lifetime.

"Sure Anna." I said tiredly. "But I really need to get some rest for now, I'm really tired." I said, finding the most comfortable and soft spot on the bed.

"Okay sis, I'll just tell Punzie you'll be a bit late." she said.

"Thank You." I smiled and lay down properly. I heard Anna's footsteps walk away and the sound of a closing door, with that I fell into deep darkness and fell asleep.

**[Jack]**

"Guys! Welcome!" Punzie greeted us with a wide grin on her face. Hiccup, Astrid and I just arrived to her castle, tonight is the celebration of Punzie's 18th birthday and the theme of her party is 'Masquerade'. Everyone is wearing a mask over their eyes. Even me.

"Happy Birthday." I greeted Punzie and gave her a friendly hug.

"Aww, thank you Jack!" she pulled away with a smile. Then she shake hands with Hiccup and hugged Astrid. "How are you guys?" Punzie asked.

"Fine! Really excited for June to come!" Hiccup responded.

"Yeah! We'll be Juniors!" Punzie said excitedly.

The four of us study at Highland Arts Academy, the most prestigious boarding school in the North. They teach almost everything there from arts to technology, psychology and even archery! Getting in is easy but staying, that's the hard part. "We're gonna graduate real soon!" Astrid giggled.

Suddenly a brunette boy came behind Punzie and covered her eyes. "Eugene!" Punzie guessed, smiling and holding the hands over her green eyes. The boy lets go of covering Punzie's eyes and pecked her cheek "Happy Birthday Blondie." he teased, lifting his mask up. Eugene Fitzherbert is another student at HAA only he's a year older than us. Like me, he's also a basketball player so we're pretty close.

"Hey man!" Eugene shook my hand and nodded at Hiccup.

"Guys, there'll be slow dancing in 10 minutes, so find your partner!" Punzie exclaimed.

"I'll be yours, right?" Eugene held Punzie closer by her waist. Punzie giggled and nodded. I cleared my throat. Hiccup and Astrid faced me. "Oh, that's okay Jack! You'll find a girl of your choice here." they smiled.

That's just the thing, I can't have a girl I like. Well I can, but I won't. You see, I'm a Guardian in disguise as a student. My job is to protect these teenagers from possible harm and well...I also came here to mingle and have fun. But a girl is not in my vocabulary. Sure, in my years at the academy I'll find some girls pretty and most of them even go head over heels for me, but that's just it. I can find them cute but I won't fall for them. "I'd rather not" I said.

"Huh?" Punzie glanced at me.

"I'm not gonna...slow dance" I almost spit the words out with disgust.

"Oh you will dance, Jackson Overland." Eugene smirked and Punzie winked at me before they walk away.

"You really don't like girls huh?" Astrid faced me as we walk toward the food table.

"No, hate them." I laughed. "Except you, Punzie, Anna and Merida." I said, remembering Astrid's a girl.

'That's good!" Astrid said. She grabbed a glass and poured punch on it.

"Something is really wrong with you." Hiccup said.

"Why?" I glance at his mask.

"What is it about girls you hate anyway? You're a straight guy so what's up?!" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. Guess I'm more focused on fun."

"But girls are FUN!" Hiccup defended.

"Dude, relax." I placed my arm over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll think of girls differently when I meet...the one." I put an emphasis on the last word I said, I don't want to argue with Hiccup about girls anymore. It's just useless, he always manages to win and make me wrong about my opinions. "Oh. Right." he smiled. I grabbed some punch and began drinking it.

"Hello Everyone!" Punzie's voice echoed in the entire room. She's up on the grand staircase, holding a microphone with Eugene by her side. "As you guys may know, today is my birthday!" she exclaimed. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. "Thank You! I have a little something special prepared for tonight." she began "All of us are going to waltz! But before you all go with your partners...We're going to pick two random people to waltz in the middle!" Punzie gestured to the platform on the center just below the chandelier.

All the lights turned off and a single spotlight landed on the center, making the platform the center of attention. I felt everyone look at it and stare in awe as if it's something magical. "Whoever gets spotted by the spotlight, please come up this platform" Punzie announced before the spotlight turned off and there was nothing but total darkness.

Out of all people, the spotlight landed on me. I got blinded by the bright light and my friends began to push me to the center floor. I got up the platform and stood there nervously; all the people stare at me. The spotlight then landed on a different spot, by the staircase; there stood a female in blue. My vision isn't clear enough for me to see her face. She got pushed to the platform by teenagers.

She's wearing a royal blue dress and of course, a mask. She has full rosy lips and blonde hair that falls down to her left shoulder. She looked at me with a half open mouth and through her mask; I saw nervous eyes. "Congratulations to our Special Pair!" Punzie announced through the microphone. People start to clap their hands for us.

"Let the dance begin!" Punzie said before dropping the microphone, then the slow music began to play.

I rolled my eyes, this is stupid! We just stood there awkwardly and nervously as the other people around us start to dance. I reluctantly reached my hand out to the girl. "May I have this dance?" I asked politely. She took my hand, it felt warm and soft. I slowly pulled her close and gently placed my hand on her waist. Looking down, she placed her other hand on my shoulder. We began taking small steps, our feet roam around the platform. She's such a graceful dancer, she glides smoothly like the wind and she's confident.

"Sorry if I'm a bad dancer." I said, trying to make a small talk.

She flashed a smile and looked up at me. "You're pretty good actually...Sir?" I looked at her sparkling blue eyes and noticed more of her features; she has pink cheeks with faded freckles, full lips, pale skin and her hair is platinum blonde.

"Huh? Oh- I uh...it-it's Jackson." I murmured; I think I fell into a trance back there. She looked at me strangely, her eyes fully focused on mine.

"M-my name is Jackson. And please...no 'sir'" I winked. She breathed a smile. I looked around and saw everyone in the room dancing to the music, most of the girls have their heads on their partner's chest. I saw Hiccup and Astrid, they're in that exact position.

"So uh...are you from here?" I asked my partner.

"No." she shook her head.

"Neither am I." I smirked and twirled her around. She spun back at me and placed both of her hands on either side of my neck. I felt chills up my spine which I didn't even think was possible. I hesitantly placed my hands on her stomach, she didn't flinch or complain.

"You have a nice hair" she uttered.

Yeah, I have a reputation for great brown hair and amazing smirk. "Thanks." I smiled at her and looked at her eyes. I pulled her a bit closer so our bodies touch. She smirked a small smile and bit her lower lip. I smirked back, I gotta admit this IS fun; dancing and being with a girl. Once again, Hiccup was right and proved me wrong.

"So umm..." my partner stumbled on her words, "You said you aren't from here, right?" she asked. I nodded, "So how do you like Corona so far?" she asked politely.

"Umm, it's very...artistic, with the paintings almost everywhere" I said.

"I've noticed that too" she smiled. "Were you here on vacation or just for this party?"

"Just for the party actually." I blushed.

She giggled, "It's okay, so am I."

Hmm, this girl's great to talk with. My head turned to Hiccup and Astrid's direction, they were looking at me.

_Great. They're watching us._

Hiccup gestured me to keep going. I mouthed a 'what' to him. He held his two hands up and actioned both of it as if they're talking to one another. Astrid held her thumb up and formed a heart with her hands, then the two laughed at each other.

I turned my attention back to my partner. Through her mask, I saw that her eyes were wondering all about nervously. I cleared my throat loudly, her face snapped back to meet mine. "A-are you looking for someone?" I asked.

"No." she said. "Just looking at everyone's costume that's all" she added.

"Hmm, sure?"

"Yes" she smiled warmly.

"So..." I bit my lip. "So?" she hummed.

"Ever been to other countries?" I asked as she swiftly twirled while holding my hand.

"Yes. Numerous." She replied.

"Really? Me too." I smiled.

I never had a real conversation with a girl before, besides from my close female friends for that fact. This is my first time talking to one and it felt good. I guess Hiccup is right all along.

We kept waltzing, repeating the steps over and over again. It might sound boring but it's not! This girl makes me feel comfortable with the idea of dancing being fun even if it never was for me. We would always bring up a small talk, but nothing personal. Either we talk about the party, the way we're dancing or about Corona. I warmed up to her, after all that I almost forgot that we're in a platform in the middle of the dance floor, a spotlight beamed on us and the fact that maybe some people are watching our every move.

We danced and would sometime stare at each other. Every time my gaze fell on her icy blue eyes, the world seems to have stopped turning and every thing becomes slow. It's like... magic. Half an hour later, we still kept dancing; when she spun out and twirled back to me, her hands wrapped around my neck and...this time is different. All of a sudden, she planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and my eyes widened. My heartbeat felt like it's racing time and the hair on my arms stood up. Is this real?!

For the first time ever, a girl is kissing me! What the heck! I thought it would be a more special happening but no, it's all too sudden! She didn't kiss me on the lips but still!- she's kissing me! This is so wrong! I should push her away but I can't! It's as if my hands got stuck on her hips. I don't even have the slightest gut to pull away from the kiss. I don't know why but...I actually quite enjoy her lips pressed against my skin.

She finally pulled her lips away from my already red cheek. "Thanks for the waltz, Jackson." she whispered in my ear then she pulled away and began to walk down the platform.

Instantly, I grabbed her arm and she turned around to me; like we're still dancing. "Wait."

"Wh-what?" she swallowed.

God, what now?! I wanna ask her so many things! Like first of all, why did she kissed me?! Not that it's a bad thing, but I just wanna know why.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked. _Gee Jack, of all the questions that popped into your brain, you asked that one?!_

"Maybe." she smiled and I let go of my grasp of her.

"How will I know it's you if you don't show me your face now?.."

She shuddered. She held her shoulders up as a gesture of not knowing.

Like an idiot, I watched as she walks away from the center floor. I looked in the distance and still stood there with wide-eyes. Luckily, no one noticed our little moment, they're all too busy dancing with their partners. I snapped out of it and gazed at where she went. She was walking for the corridor. Turns out, I wanna befriend a girl all along.  
>"Wait!" I ran down the platform to catch up with her. She looked back at me, then she suddenly made a run for it.<p>

**[Elsa]**

I ran and ran, I didn't mind if I would almost trip on my heels. All that matters is I run and hide from it all. No one can find out about me and what I did tonight. I didn't mean to kiss Jackson! I only wanted to express my gratitude to him in a deeper way.

_But seriously though Elsa?! Kiss him?! What is this? A different version of Cinderella?!_

I think he's mad at me for doing it, hence he's chasing me. I made my way to a random corridor in the castle where all these armors stood. I held my long gown and ran again, suddenly my mask fell off. I turned around and saw my black mask fallen on the floor. I was about to pick it up when I heard running footsteps coming. I panicked and immediately hid behind a huge armor and stayed still. I heard the footsteps stop.

I covered my mouth as I panted as silently as I could. I peeked through the small opening on the armor. I saw Jackson look around then his eyes landed on my fallen mask. I gasped silently. He picked up my mask and observed it. Will he recognize that's my mask? With a sigh, he walked away with it. I breathed a sigh of relief and when sure that the coast is clear, I stepped into the light. I took more deep breaths. What's his plan if he did catch me? Will he like, argue? Talk? Or...ask for more?

"No. No! That's absurd!" I told myself. He looks like a gentleman, he won't do that! I reckon a girl is not an interest for him at the moment anyway. I recalled what my eyes saw earlier...

Even with a mask on, Jackson is a charming guy. Pretty sure, he's a ladies' man or something like that. Wherever he goes after tonight, I know I'm never going to see him again. I don't think he'll go around looking for me, he doesn't even know my name! It's too bad though, we could have been friends and get to know each other more.

"No Elsa." I scolded myself again. "The night's over, forget about it. It's just a waltz and a kiss!" I muttered to myself.

I admit tonight is magical and all but no one must ever know, even if someone saw- they don't know it's me anyway, thanks to that mask of mine; which is now in Jackson's hand. What I did is so un-princess like. What has gotten into me that made me do that anyway? Is it his attractive smirk or his gentle looking eyes? The way he talks or the way he held me that made me feel secured, safe...free.

I heard the slow music turned off and Punzie announced something, I couldn't hear clearly. I looked down, still confused of my sudden actions- I ignored the sound of the party going on and made my way back to the guest room quietly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Princess

**Chapter 2 - Princess**

**[Jack]**

I walked back to the ballroom, pretty disappointed. The mask of the girl I danced with lay in my hand; I stared at it all the way, hoping I might catch a glimpse of her just by looking at it. "Hey!" I hear someone call from my right. I turn to that direction and saw Hiccup and Astrid walking toward me.

"Where were you?" Astrid asked. I looked down at the black mask in my hand, they gazed at it too and sure enough they both glowed.

"Well well well." Hiccup put his arm over me.

"What does she look like?" Astrid walk closer to me.

"I-I never saw her face..." I uttered

"Oh. Then why do you have her mask?" Hiccup asked.

I sighed and remembered what happened. I chased her but then I lost her, she must've left this mask on purpose so I won't forget her or something like that. The loud music and other people that were dancing kept disturbing us so I dragged Hiccup and Astrid to the corridor where I found the mask. On the way there, we took our masks off and I told them all about the dance, the talks we had, the unexpected kiss and the chase. The two of them smiled at me knowingly. With those looks on their faces, I really wish that I caught the girl's name.

"So that's it?" Astrid asked, unimpressed.

"You could've at least asked her name DURING the dance!" Hiccup walked around the dark corridor.

"I didn't think it would matter..?"

"Small talk dude! Small talk matters!" Hiccup said

"Hey! I made a small talk, asking her name just got completely out of my mind." I gestured to my brain.

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms.

I looked back and what happened flash backed into my eyes, we were dancing and then she asked my name..."but then I stumbled and got dumbfounded by her beauty." I suddenly muttered out loud. I immediately look at my friends; they stared at me wide-eyed. I stared back at them with the same expression.

_What did I just said? _

Hiccup bursted into laughter. "I guess she got you good!" he teased. "So that's why you forgot to ask!" Hiccup clicked his fingers and wooed.

"But, she knows your name right?" Astrid cut in, before Hiccup can say anything else. I nodded at her and gripped the mask. "If she's as thrilled as you are with what happened tonight, then she'll be the one to come to you." Astrid explained.

I don't think she felt the same way though, she ran away from me- I only tried to catch her so we can talk, ask her name. Did she thought I'll be mad or something? Why would a guy be mad if a girl kisses him? I may hate girls but a kiss from them is, no doubt, pleasurable. Maybe she thought that I thought of her gesture as a sudden taking of advantage.

"I hate to break it to you Jack, but there's no way you're gonna find her with that mask." Astrid gestured to my hand.

"Or maybe tonight is just like one of those...one night stands" I looked down with sad sigh.

I hear Hiccup gasp slightly. "Wow..." he began. "She really got you bad, bro." he said, now in a serious tone.

There was a long moment of silence, neither of us want to start the conversation first. Hiccup's right, she did get to me. Dancing with her with the spotlight beaming on us felt so...magical. It's like I'm a Prince and she's a Princess. She made me feel comfortable on every move I make and every step I take. It was fun while it lasted.

"What do you feel now Jack?" Astrid broke me out of my thoughts.

I thought about her question, what do I feel? "I don't know. I have mixed emotions but I never felt this way before." I told the two of them and sat down on the foot of one armor. "I feel fun, cheered, a bit romantic, confused, energized...happy." I finally smiled. That's the word I'm looking for, all of this brought out happiness in me. Never have I ever danced with a girl and felt comfortable around her and myself.

"Things will work out, Jack. If this is gonna be love then it'll find a way" Astrid said reassuringly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She's right." Hiccup remarked.

"Thanks Guys" I told the two of them. I looked at the mask again...I feel really guilty that I'm crushing on someone who I don't know the name of. "I wonder what her name is..." I blurted out, not taking my sight off the lady's beautiful masquerade.

"Why don't we just call her..." Astrid began and put her finger on her mouth like she's thinking hard.

"Princess" Hiccup finished.

"Yeah! She does look like a princess!" Astrid agreed.

I smiled at the two of them; once again, they're right! I stood up and put the mask safely inside my tux. "We should go" I gestured for the exit. Hiccup held Astrid's hand and we walked back to the ballroom in silence.

We said our goodbyes to Punzie and Eugene, we'll see them next week when school starts again. The three of us went outside to the fjord where all the boats are parked; they're all ready to set sail back home. Man, what a party! Punzie sure is creative and energized for these type of things. Not to mention her and Eugene's elaborate plan of making me dance on center stage with someone I don't know.

Hey! Maybe they really meant to set me up with that girl tonight! I remembered the way Punzie winked at me earlier, it was no ordinary wink. It was a devilish type, one that says 'I-have-a-plan'. Damn! I need to get back there and talk to them!

"So, Jack? We'll see you next week at HAA!" Hiccup snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked at him, surprised.

"Dang, Jack! Will you please relax over this girl?" he chuckled before giving me a brotherly hug.

"Yeah...and don't forget what we talked about!" Astrid hugged me when her boyfriend pulled away.

"Of course." I hugged her back, "Thanks for the advice." I whispered in her ear.

"No problem" she pulled away. As they walked to the boat, sailing for Berk, they waved at me. I waved back and waited for them to get in before I go back to the castle.

I pushed through the crowd of well-dressed, masked people exiting the castle. I made my way through as fast as I could. I know if I go back late, Punzie and Eugene would be all over each other and I'll only interrupt them.

Plus, it's gross to see that.

I finally got inside the gates, more people walked out but I slid through pretty quickly. I found myself inside the now bright ballroom. Servants cleaned the mess and men started carrying the platform Princess and I waltzed on earlier. I sighed as I saw them take the thing away.

"Hey Jack!" a voice called out.

I recognize the voice, it's Punzie. I looked all around but I didn't caught a glimpse of her. "Punz?" I called out, looking all around.

"Up here!" I looked up and saw her and Eugene up in the second floor, near the Ionic-styled railings. I made my way up the stairs and marched to them. They're still in their costumes but they removed their masks. They both held a glass of champagne in their hands. They were leaning on the railing, Eugene's free hand wrapped around Punzie's waist.

"What's up, Jack?" Eugene asked.

"What are you still doing here? It's late!" Punzie said, alarmed.

"I gotta ask you two something, and I won't go home if you answer me bluntly..." I grabbed a chair and sat on it, facing them.

"Okay..." Punzie looked at me strangely, "What is it?"

"Do you know the girl you picked to dance with me on center-stage earlier?" I asked.

They looked at each other, their expressions show confusion. Punzie shuddered and raised her shoulder, she shook her head at Eug. "No..." Eugene said, moving his head away to me. "You weren't a random choice obviously. We told you you'd dance, right?" I knew it. "But the girl was completely random. We just asked the guy in charge of the spotlight to beam the light at a pretty girl that suits you" he explained.

I closed my eyes and looked down in defeat. _That was no help at all. _

"Why? Did she do something to you?" Punzie asked.

"No." I looked up at her and shook my head, "It's just that...I wanna get to know her but, I never got her name" I scratched the back of my head.

"Aww!" Punzie exclaimed and giggled, "Jack's got a crush!". Eugene chuckled.

I smirked. "Not merely."

"Too bad! Why didn't you ask her name?!" Punzie asked, intrigued.

I replied the same answer I said to Hiccup, "I didn't think it would matter..?"

"Well it obviously does." Eugene remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Eug" she elbowed Eugene's stomach. "We can't blame Jack, he's never dated anyone ever before." she said.

"Gee, thanks for putting that out Punz" I pouted.

"Oops." Punzie only giggled.

"Wait! So the so called 'Ladies Man' in our campus has never dated anyone before?!" Eugene asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Eug. I don't like girls okay?" I shook my head, "But that doesn't mean I'm gay! I just find them uninteresting" I defended before he can let out any more sarcasm.

"Yeah, right okay. Thanks for making that clear." Eugene saluted before drinking the remaining champagne in his glass.

"Do you plan to stay here, Jack?" Punzie asked. "Because if you want, it's fine. There's plenty of room in the castle"

"No, I really only came back to ask you that" I stood up from my chair. "I should get going now." I gestured to the staircase.

"You sure you don't wanna spend the night here?"

I nodded and backed away slowly, "I'll see you guys next week." I waved at the two of them. Turning around, I put my hands inside my pants' pocket and descended.

"Bye!" Eugene bid. "Be safe!" Punzie added.

I walked back outside disappointed, again. I was really hoping that either of those two at least knew who's the girl they chose to dance with me. I can't blame them though, they knew girls aren't in my vocabulary hence they could careless about the girl who danced with me.

I arrived outside the palace and walked faster, looking around for a dark place so I can take off without attracting attention. I found a narrow alley nearby one of the houses crowded and smushed together. I sneakily went there. When I felt like the coast is clear, I braised myself and jumped up high. I let the cold, chilly wind carry me and I glided in thin air, the dark shadowing me from the light of Corona. I soar up higher and higher until I'm above the thick clouds. Then I flew back to the Pole.

_***6 Hours Later***_

I landed on the open room in North's workshop, there stood the 50 foot Globe that's flickering with gold lights. It's sort of our radio to the children of the world, each light represent a child who believes. Ever since we defeated Pitch, no light has ever flickered off. North modified it so not only will it present children believers, but people of all ages. I watch as each light sparkle brightly.

I looked up and saw Manny above the open roof, his light beaming on the Globe. Then all of a sudden, what happened tonight flashed before my eyes in slow-motion. The spotlight beamed on me and Princess, we danced gracefully in the center. From afar, we look like a couple enjoying ourselves. She smiled happily and I smirked confidently.

No, no! I shook my head and shut my eyes. I need to forget about this! It was just waltz and kissing! That's it! Nothing else.

"Jack." a voice suddenly called out. I suddenly jumped and the wind caught me, making me fly. I looked around, no one's here...not even a Yeti or an Elf.

"Jack." the voice called out again. My eyes widened, I recognize that voice! Is this for real? Man in Moon?! Is Manny actually talking to me? I turned around and looked up at the open roof

"Manny?" I asked. "Good thing you're here! I need your help!" I flew up to the roof and gazed at the moon. Manny didn't talk back, it means he is listening. "This girl. From the party." I blurted out, I sat on the edge of the roof and looked up at Manny. I took out the mask and placed it on my lap, staring at it.

"Always keep a hold of that mask, Jack." Manny spoke. "It will help you later..."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"The owner of that mask, the girl..." He started speaking but I can't hear the next words, his voice become faded and distant. It seems as if he's walking away, soaring into the dark sky.

"I can't hear you!" I stood up and yelled to the moon.

"You will see." the voice said then the bright light dimmed.

I looked back at the Globe; its spotlight turned off.

The moon suddenly doesn't look as near anymore; it's so far, like heaven's reach. I turned around with a frown on my face, why does Manny always talk in riddles and puzzles? He makes things more confusing than it already is. I flew back to the living room part of the room and lounged on the couch by the extinguished fireplace. I put the mask back safely inside my tux and covered my eyes with my forearm.

Today is very exhausting and full of emotions, it's even more tiring when I think about it more. I closed my eyes and just called it a night. 'A one-heck-of-a-night'.

**[Elsa]**

I quickly removed my dress and stuffed it in my luggage. I picked out my nightgown and put it on.

_Tonight never happened. _

No one will ever find out that I danced with a guy named "Jackson" and kissed him even though he's a complete stranger.

When Anna comes back here, she won't know that I was out tonight- dancing in the spotlight. What she'll know is I slept in and totally missed Punzie's party. I made sure everything is proper, not an item misplaced from the vanity and everything is in the way it was. I breathed aloud and climbed on the bed. I pulled the blanket over my slender, cold body and closed my eyes.

Even if they're closed, I can still picture the dance earlier; Jackson had his hands on my waist and both my hands lay on his neck. We stared at each other and I would sometimes smile shyly. I kissed him and ran away; guilty. What was his intention and he tried to catch me? I already told him that we may or may not see each other again. Is it possible that he wants to get to know me?

And most of all, I wonder what he'll do with my mask. Will he keep it? Or just throw it away to forget everything that happened? One thing's for sure; I know I'll never see him again and even if I bump into him one day, I wouldn't know because tonight, I saw him as a masked man; his face never revealed to my sight. His name, voice, blue eyes and brown hair is my only identification of him.

I shook my head, why am I so into him?! We barely know each other and it's not like tonight was so special to him! I bet he got more great dances and kisses than that! Even if it breaks me to, I need to stop thinking about it; forget it.

It's like Vegas, what happened tonight will stay between me and him and we'll just forget about it! But if destiny will work on the two of us, I don't know what I'll bet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Transferee

**Chapter 3 - Transferee**

**[ Elsa ]**

_5 Days Later_

"What?!" I stomped my hand on the table and stood from my chair. "Go to boarding school?! Why?!" I almost screamed.

"Elsa..." my mother began and rose from her chair. "That boarding school is the most prestigious school in the North! I expect you to be more thrilled for the opportunity to study there!" Mom said in her high-pitched, queen voice.

"Your mother is right Elsa." My father stood from his chair too and placed his hand on mom's shoulder to calm her down.

"But I thought you wanted to teach me how to rule a kingdom!" I defended.

I don't want to leave Arendelle! I'll be really homesick if I live in another place. Plus, I don't think that the school they enrolled me to has How to Rule a Kingdom 101 on their curriculum even though it is 'the most prestigious in the North'.

I'm the next heir to the throne and I need to be ready!

"Elsa. First, we want you to have an exceptional education before we teach you more on how to rule" Mother explained.

"I get exceptional education here, in the castle! My teachers aee exquisite, aren't they?"

"The reason why we want to send you there is so you can 'mingle' with other sorts of people so when you're Queen, consulting and talking to others won't be a problem for you." my Dad explained.

Realization suddenly got to my brain, why rule a kingdom if you don't know much? I study inside the castle, the teachers are all exclusive but they only teach me the basics and some advanced lessons on different subjects, there's not much challenge! Obviously they only teach me what they think I should know in my life and for when I'm a ruler, I'll know.

I almost forgot that one job of the reigning leader is to help others by talking to them personally, one-on-one. It isn't necessarily done often but it's an occasional thing my parents do. Being the shy and isolated person that I am, I find talking to other people pretty hard to do.

"It's about time you got out of your room and socialize" my mom added.

My confidence broke, a sigh escaped my mouth. She's right.

"You're intelligent, Elsa. You know that." Dad remarked. He walked to me and placed an assuring hand on my shoulder, "We know you'll be able to extent and use your knowledge efficiently there."

I straightened up and nodded at him, "Fine. I'll go" then I gave him a hug.

It would have taken years to persuade me to leave Arendelle but I know my parents wouldn't push me into this if it wasn't for my own good. Boarding school never came across my mind but if it makes my parents happy and if it is for the greater common good of everybody, then I'm cool with it.

"Besides, Anna will be there anyway." Dad said while pulling away.

My eyes widened, how could I forget?! Anna has been going to that school ever since she became a freshman two years ago. She decided to enroll because she's bummed being homeschooled, there's no one else to talk to...besides me. My parents let her and now, it's like being there is the best decision she's ever made. With that being said, you'd think I should be thrilled about the idea too, but sadly, I'm not. I forgot all about her because being so far away, we drifted apart. We're not as close anymore. Heck! We don't talk unless it's necessary or we have a question for each other. Honestly, I don't really think much of her.

"You should start packing." Dad suggested.

"Okay." I nodded.

I walked over to my mom and hugged her, "Your flight is in two days, we've already arranged everything and we'll talk about the other details tomorrow" Mom said.

"You really planned this!" I exclaimed and pulled away to look at her.

My parents both chuckled at my surprised look. "We know you'll accept." Dad said, walking towards us.

"Right" a gentle smirk formed on my lips. I walked out of the room without saying another word.

Going back to my room, I shut the door behind me. I grabbed my luggage, the one I used when I went to Punzie's kingdom, and another gigantic luggage inside my closet. I started packing all my clothes and left the ones I don't always use.

Anna's already at the academy, she boarded early this year; probably because of her boyfriend, Kristoff. I don't know if I'll share a dorm with her or if I'll have my own. Whatever way, I have to be prepared. It's just a new school and new people, just high school! What could possibly go wrong? Right?

**[ Jack ]**

_2 Days Later_

With a wide stretch, I slowly opened my eyes and let light seep through. I'm in my dorm that I share with Hiccup; I've already moved in a couple of days ago and all my stuffs are unpacked. I turn around and saw Hiccup already up and using his laptop. He looks busy and focused, like always. "Morning Nerdy." I teased.

"Hey Prince." he teased back, his gaze never left the screen and his typing just got louder and faster.

"What are you so busy with?" I asked.

"Stuff." he blurted out.

I rolled my eyes; Hiccup has always been the smart one and whenever something interesting comes up, he always looks it up or does research about them; he won't rest until he fully understands it.

I finally found the urge to get out of bed and head inside the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and looked at the mirror, I saw my tired eyes full of morning stars. I turned the faucet on and washed my face.

Today is the last day before classes start, every student has already moved in their dorms, unpacked their stuff and got their schedules. My plan for today is to play basketball with my fellow teammates. I'm a member of the team, basketball is a really fun sport I love to play. Did I mention that my fellow teammates call me 'Prince'? The coach thought I was a real Prince and has called me that ever since. Now I know why Hiccup wants my mysterious dance partner to be called 'princess'.

I looked back up at the mirror and saw something different. My hair! It's turning white again, to my 'Jack Frost' hair. It looks weird, almost the entire right side's brown dye has faded, the brown is only hanging on the hair tips. I rolled my eyes. I actually love my brown hair, it's my disguise and it brings me back a hint of humanity. I didn't bring any new brown hair dye with me but I can't go out looking like this! I have a reputation to keep, and that's being well dressed and be good looking. The dye looks like it can be washed out now with just water, might as well just rinse it out and when the weekend comes I'll buy a new hair dye and dye my hair back to brown.

I finished showering and got out of the bathroom, fully dressed. I saw a red haired girl sitting by the desk. She turned to me and immediately, her eyes widened. Hiccup turned his spinning chair around to face me too. He gasped in shock and his eyes widened.

"Jack Overland!" Merida exclaimed and stood up, sprinting to me. She touched my hair and felt it.

"Whoa dude! Remind me to dye my hair next time!" Hiccup said.

I chuckled at his sudden reaction, "Is it good?" I asked. They don't know this is my natural hair color.

"Good?! It looks better on you!" Merida smacked my back.

"Because it came from you, I'm taking girls will like it?" I faced Merida.

She smiled and nodded. "All the girls" she gestured her hands to the door "will fangirl!" she finished.

"She's right!" Hiccup pointed to Merida.

I laughed at the two of them, I made them starstrucked by me! I'm gonna go to practice now." I said, walking to the door.

"Wearing jeans?" Merida crossed her arms.

"My uniform's in the locker room!" I said walking out the door and waving them a goodbye.

As I pass through the crowded hallways of my dorm's building, girls would stare at me and gasp in awe. Some would even scream in excitement...literally scream! I ignore them, I'm used to all the attention. It's funny how before no one sees me but not everyone does.

"Mr Popular!" I saw my friend, Kristoff, waving at me. I ran to him and he's with the rest of the team. "Nice to see you bro!" he shook my hand.

"Nice hairdo man!" Eugene came from behind Kris.

"Thanks!" I said with a swift brush on my hair.

Eugene chuckled, "We ready to practice men?!" Eugene asked cheerfully while looking over his shoulder. "Yeah!" the team responded.

"Let's go!" My teammates added then we all cheered.

We were so loud, I felt like everyone looked at us. This is how we are every new school year, we'd always train and practice a day before classes start. That's how we prepare for our championship games. Kristoff, Eugene and I walked side-by-side, with out arms over each others' shoulders. We lead the team and happily marched to the court. Five steps later and suddenly something struck my foot.

"Owww!" I screamed in pain. "What the heck!" I screamed, grabbing my right leg.

"Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry!" a girl came up to me, panicking.

I looked up and saw a slender girl in pink shaking her hands abruptly in panic. "You stepped on me!" I shout at her and almost lost my balance when I straightened up to face her. I looked down at her feet; she's wearing stilettos and it's high! The same type of stilettos Sandra Bullock wore in 'The Proposal', only hers is light pink in color.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

I got a good look at her, her blonde hair is up in a braid and she has bright eyes. "Look at me!" I stretched my arms out. She stared and start to observe me, head to toe.

"Umm..." she uttered.

"I am tall and so are you! How can you not see me?!" I said.

"Look! I said I'm sorry!" she gestured to herself.

"No! Don't apologize for something you intended!"

"It was an accident. Honest mistake!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms.

She breathed aloud and rolled her eyes. Her lips straightened and her hands were on her hips. I felt all the people stare at us now. "I'm already apologizing to you and yet you're so full of pride!" she said.

"That" she walked closer, "was an accident."

Our faces inches apart, "This!" She stomped her foot and pinned it on my right foot again

"Owwwww!" I screamed in pain and bend to my leg. My friends all reacted in shock and some teasingly cooed. "is the one you call intentional!" she finished.

"What the hell?!" I bent down and grabbed my foot, I started unlacing my shoes and hear the girl's footsteps walk away.

My friends all rush to me and I hear them murmur. "Jack! You alright?" Eugene helped me up just as I undid my shoe. Kristoff helped Eugene and they sat me down on one of the nearby benches just by the building's wall. People followed and they start to gather around us. "What the heck was that all about..." Kristoff uttered.

"Hey hey hey!" A girl's voice cut through the crowd

"Excuse me! Anna coming through!" the same voice ringed through my ear. Eugene and Kristoff turned around and saw Anna coming for us.

"Hey babe!" Kris kissed Anna on the cheek.

"Hello." she greeted. "Anyone wanna tell me what the fuss is all about?" she asked.

"This girl hurt Jack's foot." One of my teammates said then some of them laughed.

"What? Someone disrespected a member of the Big Five?!" she start to get all protective. "Who is she? Where is she at?!" she made a fist and clapped it with her other hand.

"We don't know her. She looks new." Eugene said. I nodded, I realized that the girl may be a transferee. But remembering the blue eyes she has, I think I've seen her before.

"Describe her! I'll hunt her down!" Anna pounded her fist.

"Umm, a blonde right?" Kristoff turn to me. I nod.

"Pale skin and pink dress." Eugene added.

Anna's stern look suddenly faded, her eyes widened and she stopped the 'fist thing'. It seems as though she got a realization-struck. "Uh, braided hair?" she turn to Eugene "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Skin white as snow and blue eyes?" Anna turn to me; I looked at her strangely, why do I get the feeling she knows who she is?

She turn to Kris and her jaw dropped. "Ooh! We're gonna have to take a rain check on hunting her!" she said tensely.

"Anna." I called her. "Do you know her or are you just a good guesser?" I asked and felt my foot go numb. I pulled it close and secretly, I conjured a small block of ice to massage my foot with.

"Who?" she asked.

"The girl who did this!" I gestured to my swollen feet.

"Ohh...uhh..." she start to stumble. She bit her lip and start to tangle her fingers with each other. "Geez Jack... How do I break this to you..." she scratched the back of her head. "Well. Umm, that girl is actually my sister."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Big Five

**Chapter 4 - The Big Five**

**[ Elsa ]**

I frustratedly walked all around, floor to floor, and searched for my dorm.

That guy! Ugh! I would have froze him back there if it wasn't for the people crowding around us. I know what I did was so un-princess like, but he's so arrogant! I was apologizing sincerely and then he'll tell me that what I did was intentional?! Son of a-

"Elsa!" I hear someone call my name.

I stopped wandering and turned around, I saw Punzie walking towards me. I suddenly beamed, I forgot that she also studies here!

"Punzie!" I waved.

She gave me a hug, I hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're finally going to study here!" she said as she pulls away.

I breathed a smile, "Yeah! I-I'm thrilled too!"

"Wait, is something wrong, Els?" she asked. I stared at her with a confused look, how did she know?! "You look so angry right now." she blurted, as if she read my mind.

I sighed, "Is it that obvious?".

She nodded. "Tell me why" she pulled me to the chairs by the railing.

I sat down and faced Punzie. "There's this guy I ran into earlier." I began, she listened carefully. "I accidentally stepped on his foot and when I apologized, he rejected me and even accused me of doing it intentionally!" I said. "So I got mad! And I stepped on his foot again to clear out the difference between an accidental happening and an intentional one" I explained, ending it with a loud, annoyed sigh.

Punzie just nodded and even her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know the guy?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. But he's so noticeable with his white hair dye." I said, remembering what he looks like. He has pale skin, thin lips and blue eyes. I squinted my eyes a bit, looking back at how blue his eyes were, they look familiar; I've seen those eyes before.

"Hmm...I'm sorry, I just arrived yesterday and I don't recall anyone with white hair." Punzie explained.

"Hey, it's okay. Let him be..." I touched Punzie's arm.

"No! In fact, I think I- er, we can help you." she said.

"We?" confusion covers my face again.

"Yeah. Me and my friends! The Big Five!" she glowed.

"Big Five?" I looked at her "I'm sorry, I'm confused." I said.

"Well, the Big Five composes of my circle of friends, the closest ones." she explains. "There's me, Anna- "Wait! Anna's a part of it?" I interrupted her.

"Yes! Anna, Merida, Hiccup and Jack." she finished. Hmm, sounds like a variety of people to meet. "And you think they'll treat me well?" I asked.

"Of course! They're all going to love you!" she smiled. "We're all in the same year, except for Anna. Before she came here, it's just us as the Big Four." she said.

"Why are you guys called 'Big'?" I asked in curiosity.

"Umm." Punzie began to blush. "Not trying to brag but...all of us are on top of the social ladder here." she said.

My eyes widened, "Wow!" I exclaimed; impressed with what she just said. I wouldn't doubt though, just by their names; I can tell that each of them sound special and, well...big. "Known for what?" I asked again.

"Different things. Merida's known for her amazing archery skills, Jack for being 'Mr Popular' and the ladies man. Hiccup, for his intelligence and inventiveness. Me for being a part of the pep squad and cheer captain. Anna for being on top of the Freshman Class last year." she explained.

My jaw-dropped, they all sound wonderful and unique. Very interesting indeed and very social-elite types. "Wait! I'll show you to them!" she stood up and began to pull on my arm.

"Huh? No! I-I..uh..." I stood up. "Really Punzie, that guy is no big deal!" I said, trying to talk her out of the whole thing. I know what she wants to do- get her friends, who are popular, to teach the guy a lesson for being rude to me. "My heels dealt with him, I'm over it!" I raised my hands as surrender.

"Really?" she asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah! Honest! Besides, I have to unpack." I added.

Punzie started thinking about it and she ended up smiling and nodding. "Okay. What's your dorm number by the way?" she asked.

"Umm..." I pulled out my dorm key from my dress' pocket. "3 - 1B" I said, reading the attached number sign.

"Oh really?! You're dorm is here on the 3rd floor too?!" Punzie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here!" I joked.

Punzie giggled. "I forgot to mention, the Big Five all stay in this floor! Maybe you'll meet them all later!" she gestured to the corridor.

I looked around and saw 3 doors in one wall, two are the right side and one is on the far left.

"That's where Merida and I stay." she pointed to the only door on the left of the whole floor. "Your room is there." she pointed to the door on the right, near the staircase. "Oh! That's where Anna bunks in!" she said.

I smiled; Anna and I are going to be roommates, I hope that will help in making us close again.

"And, Jack and Hiccup stay next door to you" she said.

"Anyways, I'll help you unpack!" Punzie grabbed my hands.

"You won't mind?"

"No! Eugene's having practice right now anyway." she entwined her arm with mine.

"Eugene?" I asked whilst walking towards my dorm.

"Yeah! My boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

We got to the door and I unlocked it.

First impression is... the room is huge! Not as big as my room in the castle but it's pretty big for a basic dorm. There's a door to the right that leads to the bathroom and the room looks like it's divided into two. One side is already done and covered mostly with pink while the other side is still dull and plain looking with many boxes. Punzie and I walked in, arm in arm, and we both observed my side of the room.

"Let's get to work..?" I suggested.

"Let's!" she said excitedly. We both parted and started undoing the tapes on the boxes.

**[ Jack ]**

"What?!" I screamed at Anna. "She's your sister?!"

"You never told me I'll have a sister-in-law to be!" Kristoff cut in.

"You never asked!" Anna raised her shoulders up with a smile.

"Wa-wait! How can you be so sure your sister is the one behind this?!" I gestured to my foot.

"I'll get her for you if you want." Anna smirked.

"So she can step on me again?! No thanks!" I said.

"Aww, Jack. Scared?" Eugene teased.

"No!" I defended.

"Then meeting her properly won't be a problem." Eugene crossed his arms.

"After she did this, the last thing I want to do is meet her!" I massaged my foot more with my hidden ice cube.

"He has a point." Kristoff muttered.

"Next time then?" Anna guessed. I remained silent, I just kept massaging my foot and tried to forget the pain from it.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go, see you guys later!" Anna waved at me and the rest of the team. She gave Kristoff a quick peck on his lips and walked away.

"How are you gonna play now, Jack?" Kristoff sat down beside me.

"That's a good question." I remarked. "Captain?" I turn to Eugene.

"Rest for now, Prince." he said. I smirked at him began to stand up; Kristoff helped me get up.

"You're gonna need some ice for those" Eugene pointed to my feet. Heat start to rise up on my cheek, I felt guilty for being a step ahead. My foot felt a bit better now and even if I need ice, I have all the power to have it in a snap.

I never liked lying to these people, especially the ones I'm already close with. But to protect my real identity, I'm willing to take the risk. Nobody must ever know that I am the Spirit of Winter.

"Uh. I think I have some cold packs on my dorm." I told Eugene.

"Oh okay." he bought it.

"Well, I have to practice the team. Kristoff can help you get to your dorm." he said.

"Thanks Captain." I saluted as Kristoff helped me walk towards the staircase.

The team ran to the West Wing under Eugene's orders while the other students watched us as we walked to the staircase, some left and minded their own business. "Hey Jack!" a voice called out. Kristoff turned me around so we'll face the crowd.

Three petite, tan girls came walking towards us. They all have brown hair and are like models; they held their heads up high, dressed lady-like and they all wore sunglasses. I gotta admit they look pretty, but ... slutty.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you!" The girl in the center rushed to me, her heels made noise as it taps on the cemented floor. She took her glasses off, revealing her bright brown eyes. "Trust me, the girls and I will teach her a lesson." she smiled. "Oh! and you still looks very charming with white hair!"she giggled.

This girl is named Olivia Orson. She is crazy obsessed with me that it's already getting on my nerves. She acts as if we're a couple or something.

_Pfft. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen! _

She, along with her two other sisters, compose the "Mojo" Group. Their tandem is basically like the Big Five, the only difference is that they got their popularity from bullying others and by talking like they're goddesses. Everyone in this school despises them but of course we act otherwise.

"Thanks Olivia but-" I start to speak but she interrupted me by putting her finger over my lips and shutting me up.

"Hush darling. We know what to do with her." she said. She pulled away and winked at me before placing her glasses back on and walking away with the other Mojo Girls.

**[ Elsa ]**

"Knock knock"

I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair standing on the doorway. A girl with red curly hair stood beside him.

"Oh! I knew I heard voices!" The girl said, she has Scottish accent which I think suited her properly.

"Hey guys!" Punzie waved at them.

"Mind if we come in?" The boy asked.

"Not at all Hicc!" Punzie said.

Hicc? As in...Hiccup?! The guy that's part of the 'Big Five'? I bet that the girl he's with is Merida.

"Oh guys! Meet my cousin, Elsa." she gestured to me. I smiled and waved at them. "This is Hiccup and Merida." Punzie gestured to the two people standing in front of me.

"Nice to meet you." Hiccup offered his hand out to me, I reached for it and shook it.

"Oh wait! Are you Anna's sister?" Merida asked.

"Yeah!" I beamed.

"Wait!" Hiccup let go of my hand and stared at me. "You're Anna's sister?!" he exclaimed.

I nodded. "Whoa." he reacted, now more calmly. "She never said she had a sister." Hiccup said.

"Because you never ask!" a voice barged in the room, my eyes glanced on the doorway and I saw Anna standing there.

"Anna." I greeted.

"I see you've met the Big Five!" she said.

I giggled, "Not all, I haven't met the other guy yet." I said.

"Oh you already did Elsa!" Anna came in and closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

We all looked at Anna with confused faces. "The guy you stepped on is Jack" she said.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Punzie came in between us. "Jack's the white haired guy?" Punzie asked.

"Yeah. He dyed his hair just this morning." Hiccup cut in.

"And Jack's the one that was rude to Elsa?!" Punzie asked Anna again.

"I guess..? But I don't really know the whole story so..." Anna said.

"Oh no. No no no!" I defended. "He was the one who started it!" I stepped closer to my sister. "I apologized then he just ...blew me off!" I smacked the invisible air.

"Oh."

Punzie sighed and sat on the couch by the closet. "Jack can be...over the top sometimes right?" she tilted her head to Anna. Anna smirked and raised her shoulders as an agreeing gesture.

"What are you all talking about? I'm confused!" Merida start to get all panicky.

"Calm down, I think I'm getting bits of it." Hiccup steadied Merida and sat her down next to Punzie. Hiccup turn to me and start to rub his head, "Let me guess, an accident happened between you and Jack?" I nodded at him.

"Why?" He turn to Anna then faced me again.

I sighed and fell on my bed. "Punzie." I called. I felt her glance at me, "You tell Hiccup." I said.

"She accidentally stepped on Jack then Jack accused her of doing it intentionally after she apologized for the whole thing." Punzie said.

"Then Elsa, being the short-tempered person she is..." I sat up as Anna described me. "got mad and pinned Jack's foot again to teach him a lesson." Anna finished.

"Oh..." Hiccup gasped in awe.

There was some minutes of silence after, I felt a bit nervous being around the guy's friends. Now how are we going to be friends if I had an argument with one of them the first day I arrive here? _What a great first impression..._

"You go girl!" Merida cheered at me, breaking the silence and tension. I managed a smile and a giggle escape my mouth.

"Yeah. Even if Jack is my best friend, I'll side with you on this one." Hiccup smiled and sat down beside me. He leaned closer, his lips near my ear. "Thanks for doing that." he whispered and gave me a reassuring pat on the back. I grinned at him as he winked at me.

"Guys, Elsa's gonna hang with us from now on." Punzie announced and stood up. "Alright with you all?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Merida beamed then she faced me. "No one has ever stood up to Jack before!" she walked to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "I admire you for that!".

Punzie faced Anna. "Of course! She's my sister!" Anna smiled.

"Same here!" Hiccup raised his hand, "You're cool Elsa" he said.

I laughed, that's just the perfect term to describe me. "Thanks!" I said.

"But what about Jack?" Anna asked with concern.

"I'm sure he won't mind us being friends with Elsa." Merida smirked and crossed her arms.

"I don't wanna ruin any friendships!" I stood up.

"Don't worry, we'll talk to him!" Punzie placed her hands on her hips. "Right Hiccup?" she added. I turn to Hiccup, he raised a thumb up at me. We all smiled at each other. We all agree, even if I have a misunderstanding with Jack, doesn't mean they'll get involved in that.

Then a knock came on the door.

**[ Jack ]**

Anna opened the door and I saw all my friend gathering inside. "Come in." Anna said. I made my way in, skipping on one foot. I saw Punzie, Merida, Hiccup and...

"Jack." Punzie came to me and held my arm. "Meet Elsa." she gestured to the girl in pink with braided blonde hair...the girl that I had a moment with earlier. "Elsa." Punzie faced her "Jack." she gestured to me.

"You!" I pointed my finger at her. I let go of Punzie's grasp and walked closer to her. Hiccup stood up from the bed, alerted. Merida backed away and fell on the couch.

"You." the girl greeted back calmly, she too walked closer. I steadied my right foot on the floor and straightened myself.

"How's the foot?" she asked sassily almost as a tease.

I took a deep breath, "It's better now."

"None of this would have happened if you weren't so full of pride." Elsa said.

I gasped, "You stepped on me!"

"It was an accident!" she snapped.

"Twice!" I snapped back.

"So you'll tell the difference!" she shouted.

"Did you know how painful your foot was!"

"Are you saying I have a heavy foot?!" she stomped closer to me.

"I never said that!" I backed away, to prevent her from stepping on me again.

"That's what you meant!" she pointed her finger at me.

"I wasn't implying anything, you came up with that on your own!" I smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Anna screamed on top of her voice, making me cover both of my ears. "Guys!" she said in frustration.

Hiccup began to tensely tap his feet on the floor. Punzie stayed silent, she looked down on the floor while Merida just sat there, watching Elsa and I nag. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I turned around and stood next to Punzie. Elsa just remained where she was, standing there with her arms over her stomach.

I glanced outside, my eyes widened as I see snow falling from the sky.

My emotions are connected to the weather, my frustration must've sent this snow. But for me, this is too much snow. I'm not that angry! So why is the snow falling rapidly from the sky? It's gonna give us a snow day if the snow falls more, I need to make it stop.

I turned back around to my friends and Elsa.

They all remained quiet, the tension between Elsa and I is still strong. I tried to calm myself down, being angry right now won't do any good; the weather might get worse. "I'll just go." I said and gestured outside.

I skipped my way out and shut the door. I went to the corner and looked around for any sign of life

No one's watching.

I quietly flew up and landed on the roof of the dorm's building. I sat down and concentrated hard on the sky. Tilting my head up, a snowflake fell on my forehead. I smiled at the feeling of a winter agent, I wish it'll just be like this...but it can't. A little snow visit in fall won't disturb anyone especially in the Highlands, but it still might attract unwanted attention. I don't wanna hear anymore about Global Warming.

Minutes later, the snow start to fall little by little until none fell at all. The wind is still chilly and cold but at least the snow stopped. I looked around the campus from where I was; just a thin sheet of snow covered the grounds, no big deal.

I made my way down, back to the third floor and I went in my dorm room. Hiccup is nowhere to be seen. Then. I heard laughter from the other wall. With a sigh, I jumped to my bed and rest. I discarded my top and pants there, and threw them on the hamper. Today is tense enough for me, even my powers got in the way.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Day

**[ Elsa ]**

Punzie, Anna, Merida and I sat down on the center table in the whole cafe. We placed our breakfast trays down on the table and began taking some bites. They began telling me all about the Academy; what the teachers are like, the different and variety of subjects, different activities and what not. When they finished, they chatted with each other while I'm just lost in thoughts, staring in the distance. Though I act like my mind isn't occupied, what happened yesterday hasn't gotten out of my mind, not even for a second! A lot has happened, I caught the entire school's attention because I fought a stranger who turned out to be a close friend of my sister and cousin. I met new friends along the way and they welcomed me with open arms. Then worst of all, my powers showed because of my frustration.

As I eat my pancakes, the guilt of what I did to Jack is starting to settle in my conscience...but then again, he deserved it. It's his fault I was bad yesterday. My anger suddenly formed again.

"Earth to Elsa?" Anna clicked her fingers in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I turned my head to her, she looked at me worriedly. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah" I flinched.

"You don't sound okay." Merida said as she swallowed a bite from her omelette.

I looked down and breathed a smile.

"If it's about Jack, don't worry about it." Punzie said.

I just nodded, even if I still worry about it and I hate what he did; I don't wanna make an enemy.

"Let's just change the topic so Elsa will get her mind off silly Jack." Merida suggested.

"Yeah" Anna agreed.

"I wanna know all about your birthday party Punzie!" Merida exclaimed and touched Punzie's forearm.

My eyes widened, suddenly my vision brightened and I got swallowed by a bright light. The happenings from that night all flash backed to me. Everything showed in fast-motion, from the dance, the kiss and the running. The memory of the night that supposedly never happened; it all felt like it just happened yesterday but really, it was almost a week ago.

Why does the memory still feel so fresh? My lips pressed against Jackson's face still brings chills up my spine...but it's the good kind.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come. You know how my mum is." Merida's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Punzie, I didn't go to her party either...or at least I pretended I didn't. If I really have to forget about what happened, I have to instill in my mind that I wasn't present at the party either. That and so no one will suspect. "I'm sorry too Punzie!" I said, they all turned to me. "For sleeping in at the time of your party." I added.

"It's alright Elsa. I know how tough your duties are in Arendelle." she said.

"Punzie! Ssh!" Merida hushed her. "Nobody must know we're..." she gestured her hands in a circular motion.

"Right." Anna smiled. The 4 of us, sitting on the round table are all princesses, but no one knows and no one needs to find out. Last thing we want is to be biassed by our teachers.

"Everyone may we have your attention please!" a girly voice rang through the cafe. All heads turn to the entrance door. There stood 3 tall brunette girls, wearing the same uniform as us. They're aligned properly like they're about to present a product to us. The girl in the center holds a megaphone, she's the one speaking. I heard Punzie growl in annoyance. I turned to them just as Anna rolled her eyes. "What's up?" I look at them strangely.

"Those 3 girls are witches." Merida said.

"Huh?" I gave them a confused look.

Merida looked at the 3 girls then at me, she pulled me close and we all lean on the table. "They call themselves the Mojo Girls." Punzie whispered.

"Mhm. They're the second popularities next to us." Anna said.

"Why Mojo?" I asked in curiosity.

"As some of you may know..." the girl holding the megaphone began speaking. We all leaned back to our chairs, turned to their direction and paid attention.

"Classes start today!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I know we're all very excited but we have a few announcements to make." then she starts talking about different clubs and activities for the incoming school year. Punzie rolled her eyes and turn her attention back to our social circle. "Mojo is their initials." she said.

"The three of them are siblings and each letter represent their names and their surname." Merida explained.

Anna nodded, "Maria. Olivia. Jenna. Orson."

I turned back around to observe them a little bit more. "Maria is the one on the left, Olivia's the one on the center and Jenna is the lefty." Anna said. They look pretty with the brown hair and lean figure, but they're no match compared to my friends' beauty.

"We all hate them." Merida crossed her arms.

Punzie smirked, "Especially that Jenna character." she gritted her teeth.

"Why?"

"She's trying to steal my position as captain on the cheer team." Punzie stated. I smirked, I'm pretty sure Punzie, being the cheerful and creative person she is, is the best choice as cheer captain. No one can take that position away, I'm sure of it.

"Maria is the eldest who's always trying to be more popular than us but they always fail." Anna cut in, a grin spread across her face.

"And Olivia Orson is the worst of them all." Merida said. I faced all of them and shot them a confused look.

"Olivia is a whore. When she wants something, she MUST have it right away." Anna said.

"She's also cray cray for Jack." Punzie cut in.

"Jack?" I turned to Punzie.

"Yeah, our Jack, but he hates that witch too so I won't count on it." Punzie smiled.

My mouth formed an O, not that it's unbelievable that someone likes Jack...he's rude, arrogant and full of pride! It's absurd how she's obsessed with him even if he doesn't like her at all.

"And finally...we have an issue." Olivia announced in a serious tone. Like on cue, everyone stopped murmuring and there was nothing but full silence.

"Oh no.." Punzie muttered.

"Some of you may have witnessed what happened to my poor Jack yesterday." Olivia continued.

"Uh-oh." Anna said, grabbing my arm. I looked at her and just by the way she looks at me, we both know what's going to be announced next.

"A certain transfer girl hurt my poor Jack." Olivia said with a tiny voice.

"Oh brother." Merida murmured, rolling her eyes in sync.

"I want you all to help me find out who this girl is." she finished.

With that, Punzie stood up from her chair; the screeching sound of it colliding with the floor made heads turn to us. "What for?!" Punzie asked in a loud voice. The

Orson Sisters turned to us and I can tell they rolled their eyes. Jenna grabbed the megaphone from Olivia, "So we can tell the witch her place in this fine institution."

"Why?" Punzie began to walk from her chair and to a more open space. "I think it's you that needs to learn your place here." Punzie pointed her finger to Jenna.

"Excuse me?" Jenna handed the megaphone back to Olivia and had her hands on her hips.

"Why do you need to teach this girl a lesson, you're not even Jack's friends!" Punzie said.

Everyone made this agreeing sound and start to whisper to each other. "You know, with the accident that happened it should be US" Punzie gestured to us "who'll handle the situation and not the three of you!" Punzie pointed to the three sisters. "It's none of your business." Punzie added.

Olivia's faint chuckle rang through the megaphone. "Rapunzel." Olivia began. Punzie's eyebrows immediately furrowed. She hates being called by her real name unless it's for royalty or professional reasons. "May I remind you that Jack and I are-."

"There is no 'Jack and you'" Punzie interrupted.

The Orson Sisters all gasped at the same time. Olivia handed the megaphone to her sister and start to walk towards Punzie, she's half slouching and her hands clenched to a fist. When she was in Punzie's face, I noticed more of her features. She has brown eyes, strong bone structure and a freckled forehead. "Fyi, there IS a Jack and I." she crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Punzie asked in shock. Olivia happily nodded. "Then how come he's never told us about you two? and we're his best friends!" Punzie jerked her hips. The other students surrounding them giggled and murmured. Olivia's smile faded and turn to a straight line.

The bell suddenly rang and with a stern look on her face, she turned around and walked away in rush. We got up and grabbed our stuff. Merida clapped her hands, "Well said Punz...well said." she smiled as she gave Punzie's bag to her.

"What are your classes?" I asked, completely changing the topic.

"Archery." Merida said.

"Chem." Anna read her schedule

"I have Math, yuck." Punzie responded.

I blushed, none of them have the same class as me. I have History, if I ask them for help to get to my classroom; they might be late for their own class. "What about you Elsa?" Anna asked.

"History." I blurted out.

"That class is in that building." Merida pointed to the building just next to our dormitories. "Well I'm off!" Merida waved at us and walked away.

The second bell rang and everyone start to rush to their classrooms. "Bye!" Anna ran forward and before I can say goodbye, Punzie ran off too. "See you later Elsa!" Punzie shouted.

Great, now I'm all alone. I watched as each student pass by and vanish into different rooms. I didn't bother asking around for directions, I was too shy and someone might recognize me and report to the Mojo Girls. After the third bell, the entire center ring of the school cleared out. For all except me. With a sigh, I sat down on one of the benches in the center ring. I looked down and started to think that maybe going here is a bad idea. Classes hasn't even started yet and look! I had a fight with someone popular here.

What I feel with Highland Arts Academy is that, students here care more about their reputation and social life than their studies. I feel like that's gonna happen to me too but I don't want it to happen! I came here so I can have an extensive education for when I'm going to be crowned as Queen of Arendelle, I'll be ready. Sure I can be all about my reputation here too but studies first!

"Hey" a voice greeted. I looked up and saw a guy on the opposite bench, looking at me. He has black hair and he has headphones on. He's also wearing uniform and a backpack lay beside him.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"Skipping class?" he took his headphones off and let it hang on his neck.

"No, umm..." I brushed a hair away.

"I'm new here and-" "Wait." he suddenly stood up and slowly walked towards me. He observes me from head to toe, his eyes squinted a bit. "You're that girl everyone is talking about!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened and at the same time, I stood up. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one that stood up to Jack!" he said, now in a more sure and excited tone.

"Everyone knows about that?" I murmured and bit my lip.

"Are you kidding?! It's the talk of the whole school!" he said. I sighed and held my forehead in one hand, what have I done?! "So...are you gonna tell me your name or what?" he teased.

I looked up at him, "Only if you take me to my first class." I said sassily.

He chuckled, "Alright. What is your first class anyway?"

"History." I said.

"Okay, this way." he gestured to the same building Merida pointed to earlier.

He took me to the second floor of that building and lead me to a labeled door on the far right. "Here we are." he gestured to the door.

"Thanks for taking me here." I smiled.

He flashed a wide grin, "Now can I know your name?"

"Elsa." I said.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"You should get in, you're ten minutes late." He teased, a giggle escaped my mouth.

"See you." he waved and start to walk away.

I leaned on the door and listened to the ambience inside. There's a faint sound of a female speaking. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. Inside, there are probably 20 students sitting accordingly. The teacher's gaze landed on me and so did everyone else's.

"Yes?" The teacher asked, she has a very kind voice. I cleared my throat and straightened up, "Sorry I'm late ma'am. I got lost." I bowed my head down a bit.

"Oh it's okay!" she beamed. "Only on the first day though!" she added. "I'm guessing you're new here?" she asked. I nodded. "Come here, darling." the teacher extended her hand to me. I walked to the platform, facing the floor; I felt all eyes on me, I'm used to it but still makes me nervous. Especially since Chris told me that Jack and I are the talk of the whole school.

"I am Ms. Tess." The teacher introduced herself. "Tell your name to everyone!" she gestured to the students.

I bit my lip and just let the words slip out of my mouth, "I'm Elsa and I just moved here from Arendelle" I said. I stared at the back wall the whole time and didn't bother to look at every student in here. I looked at Ms Tess, she smiled at me and she even placed her arms over my shoulders "Why don't you take a seat next to..." her eyes began to wander around the room and so did mine.

I look from the left side to the middle, no vacant seats there. I turn to the right side and saw one vacant seat. But it's not the chair that caught my eye...it's the guy sitting next to it. He's sitting down comfortably, both hands behind his head and his feet resting on the chair in front of him. He's looking out the window by the wall just beside him, obviously lost in thoughts and staring in the distance. His most noticeable trait is...his white hair. "Jack!" Ms Tess finally said.

**[ Jack ] **

Of all people to be seat mates with! Why her?!

"Go on." Ms Tess pusher her gently to my direction.

I stared at her as she walks closer, now I noticed how she really looks like. She has platinum blonde hair that's in the same braid as it was yesterday. Her cheeks are pink from the blush and she has rosy lips. She has a rather small, cute, nose and her eyes...Wow.

I have to admit, she is very pretty. Beautiful, even! When she got closer, I stopped staring and looked away as she sat down beside me. I stopped thinking that way, I forgot- we had a fight. Maybe if all that didn't happen, I'd actually consider Hiccup's suggestion of me dating. Ha, the thought's too ambitious for me.

I sat properly and put my feet down, distancing it from hers. She already cut me off from basketball, I don't want her getting me in trouble with my classes too.

"Hi." she suddenly whispered. I sneaked a glance at her, she's looking at me but when I didn't respond to her; she frowned and looked away.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the window and enjoyed the mountain view. The sunlight beamed on every mountain top, the trees danced wherever the wind blows. It's a great day to fly around. I didn't have to be stuck here, listening to the Punic Wars in Rome, I could be out there- flying till my heart's content, but someone has to keep an eye on these teenagers.

When the view bore me, I couldn't help myself; I secretly glanced at her again, she's so quiet while paying attention to the teacher. The sight made her look so innocent. Her eyes are so bright and blue, there's something all too familiar about those eyes...

Hiccup told me she's nice and fun to be with. His comment didn't flatter me nor did it at least inched me into apologizing for being 'arrogant' to her, it omly made me curious about how she goes along with other people, and what kind of a person she is. Although we're not exactly in good terms, I still wanna befriend her after everything; she _does_ look cool and kind anyway. She sits well with my friends so I won't have a problem with that. Now I realize that if I didn't accuse her in the first place, none of this would have happened and voila, we'd be friends right now.

_It's my fault. Wait, did I just said **that**?! _

She flinched and turned her attention to me, "Can you stop staring?"

I open my mouth to speak but I got lost in her eyes. Looking at her, I remembered another girl from a while ago. Someone who's been on my mind ever since I've been with her, the girl I danced with at Punzie's party. Princess. Her eyes are the same with Elsa's. Exactly the same shade and size.

Elsa continued to look at me strangely, "Jack..?" she asked. That same voice replayed in my ear when Princess called me Jackson.

"You okay?" Elsa shook my shoulder.

Her touch made my sight blurry, I blinked and the next thing I saw is...it's not Elsa I'm touching anymore, it's the masked girl. Her hands were on my neck and we were dancing in the spotlight.

I quickly pulled away and shook my head. I blinked my eyes repetitively and I'm back inside the classroom. I held my head in my hands and rest them on my desk.

"Jack." Elsa called out again, now she sounds alarmed.

What just happened?! Did I just hallucinated?!

"I- I'm sorry." I said as I relaxed and leaned my back on my chair. She looked at me strangely.

"Headache" I reasoned.

She smirked, "Wow, there really IS _something_ wrong with your brain" she whispered.

My mind suddenly gathered clouds of annoyance, "Was that supposed to be an insult?" I glared.

"Damn Jack, can't differentiate insults to compliments?" she giggled. "You desperately need to get your brain checked." she looked away from me, smirking.

I stared at her in awe, _Ugh_, now she's just being mean.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I was planning to go to the hospital. Maybe you should come with me" I said as silently as I can so Ms Tess won't hear.

"And why is that?" she cocked her head to my direction.

"So the doctors can check yours too" she raised her eyebrow at that, "and maybe, while they're at it, they'll also check if your foot size is normal to females" I grinned mischievously.

"Jack and Elsa" Ms Tess suddenly called us. We both turned our heads to her. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" she jerked her hip, trying to look like the boss.

"No, ma'am. I was just telling Jack that Charlemagne doesn't have any involvement in the Punic Wars" Elsa beamed. Then she faced me, "I think he's confused..." she said, her look on me hinted that _that's_ an insult, academically and, or, personal.

"You're doing advanced reading, Jack?" Ms Tess clapped her hands. Elsa's confident look faded. "What?" she faced the board again.

"How else would Jack know about Charlemagne if he didn't read prior our class? Everyone, please give a hand for Jack for being responsible during the summer." she started clapping and so did everyone.

My mouth dropped open, I can't believe that Elsa's insult just backfired and gave me praise instead of embarrassment.

With pride, I stood up and gestured them to settle down. They all chuckled at that and I sat back down. "Thank You, for that Ms Stiletto" I teased.

She only glared at me and shook her head in defeat.

I think I'm gonna enjoy this.

**[ Elsa ]**

Dammit! I _cannot_ believe I lost that one! I honestly thought that Jack would get scolded, but no! The last thing I want is for people to clap at him for something he didn't even do! That was me! I was the one who did advanced reading! That's how I knew of Charlemagne in the first place!

_Ugh_, next time! I will make sure that my sassiness will win over his cockiness!

I found Hiccup and a blonde girl sitting on the table we were sitting at earlier. I made myself proper and walked to them. "Hey." I smiled.

Hiccup's head turned to me and he smiled, "Hey Elsa! Come sit with us." he gestured to the chair across him.

"Thanks." I gladly sat down and placed my bag on the table.

"This is my girlfriend, Astrid. Milady, this is Elsa." Hiccup introduced the two of us to each other.

"Hi!" Astrid waved at me with a smile. I smiled back, "Hello."

"So you're the girl that gave Jack a piece of her mind!" she said, by the tone of her voice; she is impressed.

I nodded, "Yeah, and believe me- that's just the start of it." I chuckled.

"Why is that?" Hiccup cut in.

"I'm still mad at him. Just hate him, you know?" I said while grabbing a packed sandwich inside my bag.

Hiccup moved his head in comprehension, "I think anyone would be if they were you"

"Anyway." Astrid faced me. "You should still be careful though." she advised.

"Why?" I asked.

Astrid looked around cautiously first before she leaned in to tell me something, like it's a secret. "Earlier, I overheard the Mojos about their plan for the girl behind Jack's swollen foot." she whispered.

My eyes widened, Jack's foot is still swollen?! Ohh, that explains the call name he gave to me and the feet insult.

"They said they're going to be secretly passing around YOUR picture so when someone sees you, they'll direct you to the Mojos!" she exclaimed, still in a hushed tone.

"Why secretly?"

"Because they don't want the Big Five to know about it." She backed away and sat back down.

"What?!" My eyes widened and I can't just help but be in shock. I know they wanted to do something to me but I thought Punzie's lecture to them earlier must've talked them out of the idea. Turns out it didn't. "Why?!" I asked myself and crossed my arms.

"They're desperate." Astrid answered for me.

"You mean Olivia is?" I looked at her.

"For Jack? Yes. But they all have a motive." she said. I shot the two of them a confused look.

"They've been trying to overthrow us ever since Freshman Year." Hiccup said. "With this happening, Maria saw another opportunity to top us. They think if they'll be the ones to take care of Jack's problem then everyone will think low of the Big Five for not helping a friend out immediately." Hiccup continued. "Thus everyone will trust and turn to them in times of trouble and everyone will forget about us. Making them the ones on top." Hiccup ended with an annoyed sigh.

"Wow." I gasped silently.

"Mhm. Olivia thinks if she does something to you then Jack will thank her and eventually ask her out." Astrid explained.

"But we all know no matter how hard she tries, Jack will never consider." Hiccup stretched his arms out and put his hands behind his head.

"Wow, I-I...I can't believe it." I can't even talk straight and clearly. "What a trouble I got myself into." I whispered to myself.

"Hey!" Hiccup stopped reclining and grabbed my arm, "Don't worry!" he said. "As long as you're with us, they can't lay a nail on you." Hiccup teased and let go of my hand.

"It's a good thing I overheard the three of them talking earlier or we'll be clueless." Astrid smirked.

"Thanks babe." Hiccup kissed her on the cheek. Astrid blushed.

I giggled at the sight, "Guys, it's okay. I'll be fine, I can take care and protect myself.

"No Elsa, this is different- _they're_ different." Astrid protested, "You don't know what they're capable of. Thor knows what's the extent"

"Besides, it's no trouble." Hiccup said. "You're our friend now, it's only right that we help you in times of trouble" he smiled.

"I will give you a different hairstyle so they won't notice it's you they're looking for." Astrid insisted.

"Really?" I glowed.

Astrid nodded, "They don't know your exact face. The picture they have is an amateur shot." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone took a picture of you while you were fighting with Jack yesterday." Hiccup cleared.

"Trust me, it's very hard to distinguish your face on that picture!" Astrid said.

"Wait, wait!" Hiccup start to panic. "Elsa. Take off your braid, now." he ordered in a low voice. I began taking off my hair tie and glanced at where Hiccup's eyes are on. The Mojo Girls came in the cafe and they walked to the snack back just 10 feet away from us.

I hurriedly took off my braid and tossed my, now curly, hair behind. I made my hair look extremely messy. "Okay?" I looked at Astrid. She smiled and held a thumb up.

The Mojo Girls walked over us. "Hey Hiccstrid." Jenna greeted.

Astrid glared and rolled her eyes. "Got something on your eye, Astrid?" Jenna teased.

"Why do you care?" Hiccup placed a possessive arm around Astrid.

"Oh! Over protective!" Jenna chuckled.

"Just like Jack!" Olivia cut in. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Where is Jack by the way?" Olivia asked.

"You tell me. You're the one who's stalking him." Astrid said, grabbing a bottle of Coke from her bag. Hiccup chuckled and a silent giggle escaped my mouth.

Olivia's eyes furrowed. "You're a bit-"

"Let's go girls." Maria interrupted. I noticed that she has a thinner body than her sisters. Olivia glared at Astrid before they walked away loudly, their heels tapping on the tiled floor.

"You're so cool Astrid" I smiled at her.

"That's why I love you!" Hiccup placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Astrid blushed. "You're cooler than me Elsa." she complimented. I could only giggle at that and thank her. I know what she meant with that.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Plan

**[ Jack ]**

"Dude! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard Hiccup's voice rang through my ears as he kept shaking me.

I groaned in annoyance, "Hiccup, go back to sleep!" I shoved him away and got under the covers. I buried my face into my pillow and continued my sleep. Even if my eyes aren't open, I can tell that it's still dark and the sun hasn't risen yet. Suddenly, I feel a pinching sensation from my right foot. The pinch was soft at first but it got hard and it burned my foot. "Ahh!" I sat up and screamed in pain.

I saw Hiccup at the foot of my bed, smirking at me. "Why did you do that?!" I complained and grabbed my swollen foot. I looked at it and it's still red. _Elsa is a great foot-pinner!_

"Dude, get up." Hiccup ordered.

"Why?" I looked at him confusedly.

"We have a meeting." he said.

I looked at my clock and it's only 2:00 in the morning. "Why so early?!" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"So no one will notice us or overhear us." he said as he stood up. "Now get up! The girls are already waiting for us!" he nudged my leg. I forced myself to get up, I am not a morning person...how much more at this hour?! I grabbed my hoodie and put it on. Hiccup and I went out and walked quietly to the Big Five's meeting place.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long?!" Punzie yawned. Hiccup pointed at me with a devilish smile on his face. Anna rolled her eyes.<p>

"Hey! It's not my fault you guys initiated an early morning meeting!" I said.

"Ssh!" Merida hushed me.

I looked around and saw them all gathered in a circle, in their pajamas and messy hair. There's a bonfire in the center. We're behind the back building of the entire school where no one ever goes to, this is where we make our meetings. I spotted Hiccup sat next to Astrid.

_Wait, I thought it was a 'Big Five' meeting? _

"Astrid has something to tell us." Anna said, like she read my mind.

Astrid stood up, "You guys know what your rivals are up to, right?"

Punzie looked at her with half-open lids. "You mean those 3 witches?" she crossed her arms, Astrid nodded. "We know." Merida uttered.

What are they talking about? I looked at all of their faces and it looks like all of them are aware, everybody ... except me. "What's going on?" I asked and all their heads turn to me.

"It's about what happened between you and Elsa." Punzie said.

I looked down. That again, ever since that day; that is all what everyone talks about. I'm sick of hearing it and talking about it over and over again! "My misunderstanding with Elsa is only between us, why-"

"It's Olivia, okay?" Anna said.

"Here" Astrid pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it. We all stepped towards her and took a closer look. It's a flyer type of paper, on the center is Elsa's picture. The picture she has on it is very clear and even HD! It appears to be taken from that day we fought. On the bottom of her picture, it says: 'Find her and take her to us. Xx, Mojo'. I let out a small gasp. I dislike hr all right! But I don't want her getting in trouble and replay what happened last year.

"Ugh! Those witches!" Anna stomped her feet on the ground.

"Anna, calm down." Punzie said, still paying attention to the flyer.

"How can I calm down when they're hunting down _my sister_?!" she said, enraged.

"How did you get this?" Punzie asked Astrid.

"From a friend, they started passing it out secretly." she stated.

"Why secretly?" I asked. Astrid glanced at me, "So you guys won't find out." she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. This is a very clear shot of Elsa." Merida observed. "Have any idea who took it?" she looked up at Astrid.

She sighed, "No. At first, they had an amateur and blurry picture. But I guess someone came to them and gave this." Astrid pointed to the picture.

"From the angle, it looks like it was taken by someone from the crowd" Hiccup looked at the flyer.

"We have to do something about this." Anna said, obviously concerned. All our heads turn to her.

"That's what we're here for Anna." Punzie reassured her.

"So, what's the plan?" Anna stood up.

"Basically, Jack will always be on Elsa's side." Punzie turned to me and smiled.

"What?!" My eyes widened. "Why me?! I don't know if you noticed Punz, but she and I aren't near the term 'friends' or even 'acquaintances'" I made quotation marks with each accentuated word relating me to Elsa.

Okay, the answer is _pretty obvious_ but I wanna hear more reasons besides _that_. "Okay, 1- you're the one that started all of this." Punzie raised her index finger.

"Thanks Punzie." I rolled my eyes. "I already know that, no need to bring it up and shove it on my face _again_." I defended.

"2- you're Olivia's weak spot." Merida counted. Hmm, I am her weak spot...but will she not hurt Elsa even if I told her not to? I don't know. Olivia is unpredictable no matter how predictable her stereotype is. I think she'll expect me to side with her for helping me with my problem.

"When you're with Elsa, Olivia can't do anything to her." Astrid said.

"What if I let her hurt the blonde while I'm with her, we are not in good terms after all." I teased

"Ugh! Stop being so damn arrogant!" Anna glared at me.

I ignored her. "What if she hurts Elsa more when she's with me?" I quizzed.

"Oh yeah, she'll get jealous of her." Astrid muttered.

"Jack, I get that you're mad at the girl." Hiccup walked in the center and towards me. "But remember, you're one of the Big Five. We're known because of our skills and preventing bullies from bullying any further. _That's_ reason number 3" he said. "And plus, one perk of someone who's related to us, or close with us, means they _can't_ be touched.

"That's right, Elsa is my sister. So certainly the Mojos can't get to her!" Anna beamed.

"Especially if she's always with one of us." Hiccup smirked at me and crossed his arms.

"Why are they even jumping into YOUR business?" Punzie pointed at me.

"I think the three of them saw what happened that day." I looked down and scratched my nape.

"Huh?" Punzie asked.

"When Elsa walked away, the 3 came up to me and Olivia said they'll get the one behind this." I gestured to my right foot, which color's very visible since I'm only wearing slippers. "I didn't really listen or care...until now." I sighed.

"Well, Jack. You don't want Elsa to experience what happened to that girl last year, right?" Astrid asked. I looked at her and remembered what happened then. The Mojos proved themselves real witches because of what happened. It was horrible and embarrassing. No one wants to see or remember that scene again. Especially the 6 of us; by the time we witnessed it, the damage had been done. But not this time. "No." I finally told Astrid. "But I still hate her guts"

"Then always accompany Elsa, alright? She's a really good person once you get to know her, trust me!" Astrid assured. "I doubt that, but fine- I'll try" I sighed and nodded.

"Once they see you two together, they'll stop" Merida said.

"Maybe." Hiccup uttered. "No one knows how their brains work" he sat back down by the bonfire. Astrid followed and sat down beside him, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"This is just Olivia's doing and her sisters are just helping her out." Anna crossed her arms.

"Yeah" Merida murmured.

Then we all turned silent, obviously thinking about what to do with the situation. Ever since Freshman Year, the Mojos are our number one problem. They just start trouble and drama every beginning and end of the year. It's like a routine. By now ... we should get used to it, but every year, their schemes get worse. Yes, we care for our reputation so much because if someone ever overthrows us, HAA will never be the same. The main reason why we're on top is because we help other students if they have BIG problems, even if they're always intimidated by us. That's just how they show respect. If the Mojos became the 'most' of the most ... Nah, I don't even wanna think about it.

"I've cross referenced all our schedules with Elsa's." Merida said, breaking the silence. We all looked at her. "All her classes from Monday to Friday match with you." Merida faced me.

"What the..." I muttered, looking down with wide eyes.

"That's rare." Punzie remarked.

"I know! It's like they're destined for each other or something" Merida teased. I could only roll my eyes at her.

"Jack." Anna called me. I turned my attention to her, "I know you and Elsa had a big fight the first time you met each other." she said, her voice full of concern and worry. "But if you get to know her more, you'll really like her. She's kind!" she finished.

"A little advice, Jack." Punzie cut in. "Just be nice to her and she won't hurt you." she smiled. I smiled back,

"I'll just be by her side. Who says I'm gonna befriend her?" I crossed my arms.

"Wait, what?" Anna exclaimed.

"I agreed to this but that doesn't mean what she did to me is already fine" I stood up. "This." I raised my right foot up "is swollen because of her. Now I can't attend basketball practice until next week." I pouted and put my foot down.

They all looked down, realizing what I said is true. _It is true!_ No basketball until the redness fades away which at this point, is still a long shot. They all know basketball is a big deal for me so being unable to play it because of someone- sucks. Next to Eugene, I'm the best basketball player in the whole team. Not bragging, it's true.

"I'm sleepy." Merida yawned.

"Girls, let's go to the cafe first and get some...milk." Punzie stood up and grabbed Anna's arm.

"I'm in." Merida followed. "What about you Astrid?" Anna looked back. "No thanks girls, I'll just warm up here for a while." Astrid scooted impossibly closer to Hiccup, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

The three girls giggled, "Watch over them, Jack!" Punzie said before they vanished in the dark and heard their small chatters fade away. Now it's just me and Hiccstrid here, sitting by the bonfire. I'm such a third wheel.

"So, what's up Jack?" Astrid asked. "I haven't talked to you or seen you since the party" she added.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't in touch. I rarely see you either" I reasoned.

"Well, I don't really have to know what's bugging you nowadays...or do I?" she smirked. "What are you talking about?" I asked because right now, I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Princess" she chirped. Hiccup let out a small chuckle.

"Oh...that" I looked away, blushing.

"Jacky-boy sure got it bad!" Hiccup teased. "What? What do I-I..I have no idea what you're t-talking about!" I felt more heat come up my cheeks which, being the Spirit of Winter, seldom happens.

"He's stuttering! Mr. Popular, the Ladies Man, is blushing too!" Astrid said, startled.

"Ms. Hofferson, please, please stop cheering for me"

"Why thank you for returning my cheerfulness with your sarcasm" she scoffed.

I chuckled, "Just kidding, Astrid". She smiled at that and a yawn suddenly escaped her lips. "Aww, milady's sleepy" Hiccup brushed a hair strand from her face.

"Mind if I sleep over at your dorm?" she smiled up at Hiccup. "That's not allowed. We'll get in trouble" he said.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught" she smirked. Hiccup sheepishly grinned.

"I don't mind if she sleeps over. Heck! She can stay over whenever she wants, just...don't do all those sweet gestures too much." I stood up.

"Wait, I didn't-

"Thanks Jack." She stood up as well. "Looks like I'm staying with you then" she looked down at Hiccup sassily. The brunette stood up and leaned in to steal a kiss from her. I bashfully watch them be sweet with one another. _Ugh, get a room_. Hiccup finally pulled away, "Come on then" he entwined their fingers together.

"Let's go dude." Hiccup invited and turned to me. They began walking forward and I followed them behind slowly. Though I am used to hanging with the two of them, I still find it sometimes so awkward that he's been with Astrid ever since they were in elementary and I'm well...single. I turned around and saw the bonfire still igniting in flames. I secretly glanced at Hiccup and with my hands, I froze the fire. It turned to an ice sculpture shaped like flames. I smiled at my handiwork before skipping and catching up with the two.

* * *

><p>We walked back to our dorm in silence. Both of my hands comfortably nestled in my hoodie pockets, I looked down on the ground as we walked. I wanna give them privacy despite their public display of affection. I can tell that my friends are a bit pissed at me for what I said about not befriending Elsa. I am inconsiderate and selfish, I know. But can they really blame me for being so mean to her? It's not like she's so innocent!<p>

When we finally arrived, Astrid immediately plopped on Hiccup's bed. "Night Jacky!" she giggled. "And thanks for letting me stay over" she added.

"No problem, Astrid" I smiled. Hiccup lay down on his bed and turned his back to me. He wrapped his arms around Astrid while she pulled the blanket over their pajama covered bodies.

I smirked at how they looked like from this angle- it's like they're only one person because they are just squished together. I turned around, bent down and grabbed my luggage that's safely under my bed. I slowly opened the zipper, zipping it up as quietly as I can and tried to not wake the lovebirds up, if they're already asleep. I opened my luggage and all that it contains is a black mask. It's sitting on the center with the blue lace spread nicely across the open space. I took the mask and began observing it, like I did a thousand times before; it's an all black eye mask with small blue rhinestones on the sides of the eyehole. The lace is royal blue in color, the same shade as Princess' dress. It's a very simple yet elegant mask.

I held the mask in one hand and closed my luggage, as gently as I can. I put it back under my bed and placed the mask on my nightstand. I jumped into bed and removed my hoodie, tossing it on the couch by the foot of Hiccup's bed. I looked at the mask again, the moonlight shone on it, the same way the spotlight beamed on us. The memory from that night all came back to me again. At first, it was a bore but when I got chosen and danced with the girl in blue, it's not boring anymore. Dancing with her felt so comfortable and right, everything else doesn't matter. Just the two of us. It was all good until she did that gesture and walked away from me without even letting me know her name.

I shook it all off and snapped myself back to reality. I lay my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I want to sleep, I just want to sleep it all off. Just forget about the problems and worries. I just want my dreams to overtake me, maybe there, I'll see _her_ again.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Friends?

**[ Jack ]**

"You've been staring at that ever since you woke up." Hiccup said. I turned around to face him; he's fixing his uniform, wiping off any possible dirt on it. I turned back around and faced the mask again. All my attention is with the owner of it.

"I'm just ..." I searched for words, but instead I ended up sighing, for no words can describe my exact feelings right now. I dreamt about her again last night. Unlike all the previous dreams I had of her where our dance just replayed, this time it was different. It looked more like a...vision than a dream. In the dream, we were walking, while holding hands, in a place filled with tall grasses. The mountains were visible from where we stood, and the wind blew a chilly breeze on our backs. She shivered and I placed an arm around her waist to keep her warm. Though my body is freezing, she actually felt my radiation quite comforting as she sighed in content. We walked further and sat down on the field of grass. We were talking about life and about us. I kept stealing glances at her, but whenever I look at her mask-less face, my vision becomes a blur. In curiosity, I suddenly leaned forward, our faces inches apart and-

The closing of a door brought me back to reality. I jumped in surprise and saw Astrid exit the bathroom, fully dressed in her uniform. "I forgot I had a spare uniform in your closet" she smirked at Hiccup.

"Yeah, well, you can keep some of your stuff over here so you won't have to go back and forth to your dorm room" Hiccup smiled.

"I was going get a dorm around this vicinity, but it was all full" she pouted and started putting her long socks on. Hiccup sat beside her, "I told you to get one earlier than usual, remember?"

"Well, I'm not as diligent as you babe." she smiled.

"Hiccstrid, please!" their heads snapped to meet my gaze. "Ants are starting to crawl on the two of you" I snickered.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girl, dude" Hiccup teased.

"Wh-wha! Me?!" I gestured to myself, "Jealous?! How-what a ridicule!

"You're stuttering, again!" Astrid laughed softly.

"Astrid, please..." I grabbed my backpack. "Me? Stutter? Never" I snickered and made a kissy face before walking out of the room to give them the space they so need.

**[ Elsa ]**

"Ugh! That witch!" Punzie grunted and spanked the table.

I stared at her with wide eyes; I've never seen her this frustrated or mad before. She just told us that Jenna is flirting with Eugene and trying to hypnotize him into liking her. Of course this made Punzie extremely mad. I wouldn't blame her though, if I was in the same situation; I'd freeze the girl who's trying to steal my boyfriend. None of us said a word, Punzie tried to calm herself down but she always ends up getting angry again. Jenna suddenly walked by our table. "Oh hey Big Five Girls." she greeted as a tease.

Punzie's eyes narrowed at her, her once green eyes filled with kindness now filled with rage. Jenna looked at all of us and waited for a response. Her eyes suddenly landed on me, I was sitting beside my sister and she looked at us back and forth. "Oh my gosh!" Jenna exclaimed and dropped her food tray on our table. Punzie's eyes landed on it and using her arm, she jerked the tray off the table and it fell on the floor. Jenna backed away tensely as the food spilled on the tiles. She glared at Punzie, "That's my damn breakfast!"

"You're not welcome here" Punzie said with so much hostility.

Jenna just smirked at her, "Right. It's a good thing I walked by though, or else I wouldn't see the most wanted girl on campus." she arched an eyebrow and smirked. She glanced at me again and with a toss of her hair, she walked away. I looked at my friends, hoping they'll answer my already obvious question. They all just stared down at their food and bit their lips. Now I'm beginning to doubt something. "What's going on?" I finally asked.

Then I remembered what Astrid told me: the Mojos are looking for the girl that fought with Jack and they'll teach her a lesson themselves. Now that I realized it, I shouldn't be so surprised anymore. But Astrid said the Mojos are secretly passing out the flyers so the Big Five wouldn't know about it...but from the looks on the girls' faces, they already know. _Why aren't they telling me?_

I remained on my chair and waited for one of them to speak up. No one did, even Punzie- who has her own problems at the moment. I sighed and stood up from the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Merida asked with concern.

"I don't wanna be a burden to you guys. I can protect myself, no need for drastic planning"

"Elsa!" Anna called out but I ignored her and just continued walking out of the cafe.

Them not telling me is hurtful. How they're keeping it to themselves and excluding me out of the trouble _I'm_ in. I can only guess that they already laid out a plan for me to get out of the Mojos view. But not telling me? I don't know, that sounds like a stab in the back- preparing something for me without seeking my permission or talking to me about it. I'm the type of person who doesn't want her own friends keeping secrets from, even though I have secrets of my own.

I exited and went right, where all these bushes are blocking the view from the open area, then I bump into something- or, rather, someone. I shook my head, clearing my vision. Standing in front of me is a brunette girl with the same height as me. She has a thin figure and tan skin. I recognized her, she's a Mojo. She looked at me strangely then all of a sudden, she looked at me like she knew very well who I am.

"Well well well." she smiled. "If it isn't the girl I'm looking for." her smile widened. The way she looked at me with the devilish smile and fierce eyes, I already got slightly intimated by her. This is how Olivia Orson is described by people: intimidating and evil.

I can feel trouble coming, I know I have powers and I can just freeze this girl in a snap but I can't do that. I slowly backed away from her. "Wait!" she grabbed my arm, "Where do you think you're going?" she slowly dug her French nails onto my pale skin.

I silently groaned in pain. "Let me go!" I jerked my arm away from her touch, but it's useless. The more I try to get away, the more she dugs her nails into my skin. "Oww! Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked sarcastically. "What you did to _my Jack_ is more painful than this." she dug harder.

"Oww!" tears started to form in my tear ducts. Her long nails are so painful they're like huge pins. I can feel liquid coming from my arm. I bent in pain and leaned on a plant box nearby. She just held onto me, like I'm the anchor and she's the boat.

"I filed these babies specially for you, you must feel honored!" She grabbed that same arm with her other hand and scratched my skin harshly. I cried in pain, her cat claw-like nails cause my skin to flap.

"Hey!" A familiar voice came from behind me. Olivia looked up and let me go. I quickly pulled my arm close and held it. Blood rushed from where Olivia's nails were. "Elsa." someone came from behind me and touched both of my shoulders. I glanced behind and saw...Jack.

_Oh, great_

He looked at me then his eyes landed on my bloody arm and he gasped. I hissed in pain and stared at my arm. He pulled out something from his blazer and handed it to me. "Here" I looked at his hand and saw a brown handkerchief. "N-no..." I shook my head.

He rolled his eyes and began wiping the blood off with it. More blood kept coming out of the wound. I couldn't help but lean my back on his torso as he kept wiping the blood off my pale arm. His body's so cold.

"Jack?" Olivia looked down on us both. Simultaneously, Jack and I looked up at her. "What?" Jack asked.

"What is this?" Olivia asked with a stern look on her face. By the looks of it, she doesn't like what she's witnessing.

"Elsa." Jack whispered into my ear. I turned my attention to him. "Go by our dorm's building. I'll meet you there." he whispered. I nodded and grabbed the wet cloth from his hand and placed it on my arm. He helped me stand up and I walked away weakly. _What is Jack going to do? _

I don't want to think about it. Right now, I'm more focused on myself. All I can feel and think about is the pain Olivia caused me.

**[ Jack ]**

I helped Elsa stand up and watched her walk away. When I'm sure she's completely out of sight, I turned to Olivia. "What?" I asked her again.

"Why were you helping her, Jack?" Olivia asked curiously, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Uh! Because she's the reason behind that!" she gestured down to my right foot. It's still swollen until now, but the pain is reducing. "I already apologized to her." _Lie_

"What?! Why did YOU apologize? Shouldn't _she_ be the one to do that?!"

"I was the reason why she did what she did. So I made the first move." I made up all the most convincing lies I can come up with, but even if I tried, she didn't listen.

"No Jack! No!" Olivia walked closer to me "Her actions are her own will. She's a grown up with a mind now! It's her fault!" Olivia reasoned.

"I know that and so what? We started over!" I backed away from her.

"You can't stop the swelling!" she snapped.

"Olivia, why do you even care? My problems aren't yours so get out of it!" I said.

"I'm only trying to help you Jack!"

"I don't need your help!" I yelled.

She gasped and was taken aback. She looked down and crossed her arms. She stayed silent for a while, I can tell she's hurt by what I said but I don't care. "I saw the way you looked at her." her bossy voice suddenly turns low pitched and humble.

Uh-oh, she's trying to get something out of me.

"I'm none of your business." I scolded. "Never was." I turned around and started walking away, leaving her speechless and just standing there. "Oh." I turned to her again. "I almost forgot, don't bother passing out those flyers no more." I said. Her eyes widened and I just continued walking away without saying anything else

I walked to the place where I told Elsa to go to. As I walked there, the sad sight earlier won't get off my mind. This time, Olivia's the one that pinned Elsa down. But what she did is worse than what Elsa did to me. She made it bloody, Elsa only reddened mine. When I saw the pain in her eyes, I pity her but at the same time I felt so glad I caught Olivia before she can hurt Elsa more. I looked around and saw Elsa sitting on a bench near the staircase. She's looking down, holding my handkerchief to her wounded arm. She looked like a statue, not moving a muscle. I went to her and clicked my fingers in front of her eyes. She snapped out of the trance and looked up at me. "Come on." I reached my hand out to her.

"Where to?" she asked.

"To my dorm. I'll heal that." I gestured my head to her arm.

"We have a class to go to." she said.

"So we'll skip then" I smiled.

She thought hard about it first. Honestly, Elsa seems like a good girl, the type who won't do anything wrong or against the rules and yet... she has an attitude. I hope she'll reconsider, this is for her own good anyway. She finally took my hand and stood up. I felt her flinch as she quickly lets go of my hand and I lead her up to the dorm.

When she first entered, her eyes wondered all around. I blushed at how the room looks like. "I'm sorry for the mess." I apologized, kicking a random shoe out of the way.

"It's alright." Elsa said calmly.

"We were, uhh, pretty crowded last night since Astrid slept over" I explained. "Sit." I gestured to the couch by Hiccup's bed. She sat down and looked at her wounded arm. "I'll just get some stuff." I pointed to the bathroom. She nodded, not taking her eyes off her arm.

I went in and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the pack of bandage and medicine to apply on her wound. When I got out; Elsa had just taken her blazer off, revealing her white blouse. I shook my head to prevent any lurking thoughts.

"Hope you don't mind" Elsa said as she took off the handkerchief from her bloody arm. I rushed to her and placed the stuff on the couch. "Let me see." I rolled up my sleeves and took her arm. She let me touch her bare skin, I noticed how cold she is. The same kind of cold like me...odd. "It's deeper than I thought." I said, looking at the hole-like dig marks on her flawless skin. I heard her sigh.

I looked up at her with assuring eyes, "You're going be alright." I smiled then I began wiping away more of the scattered blood and applied some medicine on the wound to make it numb and less stingy. Then I started wrapping the bandage around the affected area.

**[ Elsa ]**

This is so weird! Jack, the person whom I share mutual disliking for, let me in his and Hiccup's room just so he can tend my wounds. I wonder if he ate something...or a sheep hit him in the head. I just realized now that if we didn't start with a rocky conversation then we would have been good friends. I would want him to be my friend! He turns out to be protective and caring. As I watched him apply all sorts of ointments and liquids on my arm, my 'dislike' for him started to disintegrate and turn to 'like'.

Not 'like' like I have deep feelings for him, more like a 'trusting-like' feeling. He looked so serious and focused while doing what he did. I have to admit, when he rescued me earlier, I expected to get beat up even more. But, no! His touch was so gentle and subtle, yet, cold at the same time, never warm- but the cold never bothered me anyway.

Why do I feel like I really met Jack before?! I don't remember meeting someone with white hair before! So what's up with him being so familiar from the start? His eyes always reminded me of eyes I've stared into before. His voice earlier really calmed me down and his touch might send shivers up my spine, but it's the comforting kind. I kept staring at him, suddenly Jackson came to my mind.

Although I haven't met the both of them for long, I can tell they're very much alike. Jackson and Jack. Hey! Both J's and has 'Jack'! I just realized that...wait! Could it be that? No, impossible! If so, he should have recognized me by now and would hate me for doing what I did- kissing him out of the blue. Yeah, he hates me now, but for a different reason. Does that count?

"There" Jack finished wrapping a bandage around my wound.

I quickly glanced away from him and pretended to still look all around their room. I can still feel his hand holding my arm, but I didn't mind. I quite enjoyed it actually. _Whaa? Elsa! What are you saying?! Remember what he did before! Don't be so naive! _

"So, uhh. I'm guessing you already know?" Jack began talking. I looked at him and nodded, "I know how to get you out of their radar." he pointed out.

My eyebrow arched, "Are you sure you want to help me after all that happened between us?"

"Fine, if you don't want my help then be on your way. I'm just being a good person"

I sighed and looked away from him "Okay!...and Thank You, for saving me back there" I blushed slightly.

Jack crossed his arms, "I can't believe that you just said that"

"Yeah? Well, believe it. It's not like I'm a devil or something, I'm not _that_ wicked."

He let out a small chuckle, "So? Don't want this to happen again?" he held my arm up gently. I sighed, battling if I should accept his help or not. I don't wanna be a damsel in distress, I can protect myself. The only reason I didn't earlier is because my powers might get out of hand again and I'll lose control. Everyone will find out, then I'm doomed, no one must find out about my powers. No one.

But maybe my sassiness and fierce attitude can save me? Nah, that'll only end up in a cat fight and making enemies. But from the looks of Olivia earlier, looks like I already made one. Or three. I looked at Jack, he was waiting for my reply. Well, it's now or never. "Alright." I nodded at him.

Jack smirked and I unintentionally blushed. "Okay. All you got to do is always hang out with us" he said. "That simple. Always be with one of us and those girls can't lay another finger on you." he said confidently.

I didn't ask him how come, I understand why. The Big Five are campus royalties so anyone can't mess with them. But I'm kind of mad with the girls for not telling me what they already know. We were supposed to tell everything to each other and yet, they kept something from me. "Something's bugging you." Jack leaned his back on the couch.

"Why do you care?"

"Just pretend I'm not Jack, okay?" He smiled.

I looked at him, then back down. I reluctantly nodded at his question. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm...kind of upset with the girls." I confessed.

"Why?" Then I told him what happened at the cafe earlier, right before I had my first encounter with Olivia. He listened quietly, I sort of admired him for that. He's so keen.

"They probably just don't want you to freak out or go into hiding." He said.

"Maybe..." He has a point but then again, they should've just told me.

"It'll wear off..." he remarked.

"Mhm." I already ran out of words. He just rendered me speechless.

Silence hovered us both. I'm just sitting here with Mr. Popular- the last person I really want to be alone in a room with. His change of aura and character is strange and a shock. I think we've both made it clear that we dislike one another, so why is he being like this all of a sudden? One logical explanation is the girls talked to him about how he should treat me, or something similar to that. Or maybe there's another reason?

"So, shall we head to class?" he stood up, breaking the eerie silence.

"Umm, yeah." I stood up as well and steadied my wounded arm on my side.

"What class do you have?" he asked.

"English Lit" I answered.

"Me too. Alright, let's go" he grabbed his backpack _and_ mine.

Okay, now this is just getting weirder by the second. First, he was treating my wound, now he's carrying my bag for me? Odd. We walked out of the dorm room, side by side. He always sticks by me as we descended down the stairs. I mentally took note of asking Hiccup if he fed Jack with some kind of herb that made him so kind and gentle all of a sudden.


	8. Chapter 8 - Romeo and Juliet

**[ Jack ]**

Elsa and I walked in the room...together. I don't know what came in me that made me want to assure and help her out but whatever it is, I hope it won't come again because it sure as hell embarrassing and awkward, I can suddenly see Hiccup and Astrid in the two of us. Ridiculous. When I opened the door for her, heads turned to us, especially the Mojos and boy do they look appalled. I still slung both of our backpacks on my shoulder as I ambled in the quiet room, the sight must be an abhor for Olivia- which explains the frown on her face.

Elsa and I stopped in the middle and looked for two vacant abreast chairs. I did tell her that she has to stay by my side if she doesn't want to get wounded again.

"Psst! Jack!" I turned my head to where it came from and saw Punzie waving at me. I tapped Elsa's shoulder and pointed her to Punz's direction. She nodded. On our way there, she kept holding her bandaged arm in place and kept steadying it. _Maybe it hurts a lot more than it looks. _Since the row composed of three chairs and Punzie sat on the closest one to the aisle, I walked through the narrow space first so I can sit by the window. Elsa came after, sitting in between us. I slung the straps of her backpack over the chair in front of her and put mine behind me.

Elsa glanced at me, "T-thanks Jack..." she stuttered shyly.

"It's no problem" I smiled at her. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Punzie smirk at me. I didn't mind it, instead I just looked out the window and ignored the chattering in the ambiance.

Yes, I decided to ignore all the people's conversations in the room and whatever annoying noise may cause me disruption, but my ears kept overhearing things I didn't even wanna hear. 'Try' is more like it. I heard the preps, two rows behind, debating on which Victoria Secret fragrance is the best smelling. The Jocks talked about what game they should watch on Friday night, and Punzie apologized to Elsa about not telling her about the posters. _I guess it's not spying if your ears decided to overhear them._ Elsa gladly accepted the apology, that made her open up about her incident earlier with Olivia. She started talking, I can tell from the sound of Elsa's voice that she's still traumatized with what occurred; scared, intimidated and afraid.

_"_Before I can lose too much blood, Jack came in and well...rescued me. He told me to go while he has a word with Olivia. I went back to the dorm building and waited there. When he came back, he lead me up to his and Hiccup's dorm. He wasted no time; he quickly treated my wounds with delicacy. It was like...I was his friend, which I appreciate very much. After that, he told me that I should stick with you guys and it'll be fine. And that's what I'm going to do"

_I can't believe Elsa just said that...Elsa! Of all people! _

"So that explains why you two are together! He also carried your bag, hmm! " Punzie remarked teasingly.

Elsa giggled softly, "He's a gentleman after all" then she nudged me, breaking my train of eavesdropping. I acted startled and looked at her with wide eyes, "What?"

She laughed whole heartedly, "Nothing. Go back to sight seeing"

The door suddenly opened and in came my young adult teacher. We all stood up and greeted her a Good Morning. She gestured us all to sit back down and we obeyed. She placed her bag and laptop on the desk before facing us.

"Okay class, I know it's just the start of the school year but I have already prepared and set everything up for your project this semester" Ms. Oceania, my English Lit teacher began talking. Class just started a few seconds ago and she's starting off with the _project_? How thoughtful.

English Lit is an easy class, let me tell you that. But sometimes all the literate works are very time consuming and tiring to understand, especially since they use big words from whatever century they came from. I've lived for almost 300 years, yes, but I seldom cared for the transition of Old English to Modern English; all I cared for was snowballs and fun times...that is until North designated me to be a High School Student. Man, I miss my job.

"As you guys know, my class has a great impact on your grade. If you fail, it's goodbye HAA. So I am encouraging all of you to participate well in this project and all will be well." she sat on the desk and looked at each of us. "This semester, you are all going to be in a play, a Shakespearean play to be exact. I already split the class into 2 groups- whoever has a better play gets a higher grade of course, and in addition to that, the winning group will also perform in the Fall Event" she explained. The ladies, and some guys, gasped excitedly.

The Fall Event is a long program we do in the gymnasium every start of the school year. It is hosted by the English Area; all the English teachers have to find students who will perform at the said event. It's always an elimination in the class and whoever is better will surely be in the event. There are song solos and duets, speech choir, broadway musicals, debates, and of course, the role play reenactment which is the most awaited part since it's a full play. It'll be just like you watched theater for free.

"Now, it's up to you on what play you are going to present. There is a time limit of 30 minutes. However, a full play must be presented in the event, but don't worry I shall be assisting you with that" she smiled. She proceeded to telling us the rubric of how she'll grade our presentation. Most of us listened intently while some could just care less since it's only acting and wearing classy costumes.

After that, she took her notebook and started reading off the group and the members in it. Punzie, Elsa, I, and a couple more cool kids were in the same group. Ms. Oceania assigned Punzie as our leader The other group consists of the Mojos and the rest of the class; Jenna being the leader of Group 2. Oh great, I see a competition already.

"Alright, I'll allow you guys to take the rest of the time to talk to your group mates about your project" Ms. Oceania said as she sat back on her chair and started encoding stuff on her laptop. "Oh, and you'll have 1 week before you present it to me. Surely that's ample time for you to prepare and impress me."

Punzie stood up. "Alright Group 1! Form a circle!" Punzie clapped her hands and gestured for all the members to come close to where we are. There was a variety of teenagers coming forth; athletic jocks, socialite preps and some tech-loving kids. We took one side of the room while Group 2 occupies the other half. The used to be silent room became boisterous, especially with the talkative kids sitting with one another. We all moved our chairs and formed a circle. Punzie was in the middle, looking at each faces observantly. "So, suggestions?"

"How about Julius Caesar?" Philipp, an athletic jock, raised his hand. "There are plenty of guys in that play, and it has fight scenes" he said.

"Uhh, no! No offense, but that play is boring to our generation despite how great the story really is." Belle, a prep and slight nerd, protested.

"Yeah, but _you_ enjoy it" Eric, a friend of Philipp's, snickered.

"Do you guys even know the story of Julius Caesar?" Punzie glanced at the boys questionably.

"Uh yeah we do!" Eric chuckled.

"Okay then" Punzie faced them, "Tell us" she crossed her arms, a smirk formed on her lips.

"Pretty sure someone dies" Adam, third member of their group, pointed out.

"Clearly you guys don't know." Punzie rolled her eyes. She turned to everyone again, "Here's an idea: Romeo and Juliet" she smiled.

"Finally! You just read my mind, Punz!" Belle winked at her.

"Oooohhhh!" Aurora, a socialite prep, cheered. She's a member of the Cheer Squad, it's quite natural that she agrees with her captain and the choice is pretty cliché to girls. "That's a great idea! My aunts are great dressmakers, I can ask them to make some just for the play!" the girls, Aurora's social group to be exact, murmured to one another in agreement.

"Uh hello? What about our choice? You girls just decided on this?" Philipp interrupted.

"Honey, you can be my partner in the play. That good enough?" Aurora flirted.

A soft blush crept up his cheeks, "Umm, okay then. Deal." Eric and Adam immediately looked at him funnily and began talking some sense into him in a teasing manner.

"Well, we'll need background music if we want to be the ones who'll perform in the Fall Event!" Ariel, a friend of Aurora and Belle's, chirped out loud.

"Ssh! We don't want the other group to hear our idea!" Belle covered Ariel's mouth. It wasn't really necessary for Belle to do that since the room is already so noisy.

"Hey! Lewis, Roger, Wendy! Do you guys have any sound systems we can use for the play?" Punzie turned to the group of techies who doesn't seem to be very interested in the topic.

They all took their headphones off and nodded, "We have remote controlled ones" Roger said.

"Great!" Punzie exclaimed. "You guys can be in the play _and_ operate the music system!" She turned to the corner near the Jocks and saw Alice and Lady, "Ladies, gentlemen, you can help me with the props" she decided, looking at each of their faces seriously.

"Hey, why are we talking about all _that _extra stuff_?_" Meg suddenly asked. All heads turned to her, "We should pick who's playing who!" she added excitedly. "The acting is graded higher than sound effects and props!" All the girls, except Punzie and Elsa, giggled.

"Hmm..." Punzie held her chin, to look sophisticated and smart, and turned all around the group circle, analyzing each face carefully. She turned twice before she stopped and stared at...me. My eyes widened, _what now_? She formed a heart with her hands and held it up in front of her. She shut one eye and smirked at the sight inside of her hands. "Perfect!" she squealed.

"Huh?" I sat up straight and looked at her, baffled.

"What? What's so perfect?!" Aurora stood up and walked up to Punzie. Punzie straightened up and let Aurora peek inside her heart formed hand, like it's a pair of binoculars. That's when I noticed that they're eying me...no..._us_. Everyone else also seemed to get it beforehand and looked at my direction. I slowly turned to my right and saw Elsa sitting one chair apart from me, her face obviously filled with shock. She glanced at me, our eyes met. Realization suddenly hit us and we both hurriedly looked at Punzie, "NO!" we exclaimed simultaneously.

Me?! As _Romeo_?! I mean, yeah, Romeo and I are both good looking and the role is apt enough for me, but there is _no way_ I'm playing a lead part! The protagonist even! Especially if I'm opposite _her_! Elsa?! As _Juliet_?! _My Juliet_?! It sounds like an atrocious idea from the beginning, considering our history. I know she can pull off the role but I don't think we'll be able to do it...together! Let alone rehearse with each other! Maybe instead of being in love, we'll show antagonism to one another, showing more war between the opposing sides; completely breaking the 'star crossed lovers' idea of William Shakespeare.

"Oh come on, guys!" Punzie put her hand down and pouted at us.

"There is NO way I'm going to be Romeo!" I wiped the air in front of me as a gesture of disagreeing.

"And I can't be Juliet!" Elsa whined, folding her good arm over her chest.

"I assent for Jack and Elsa to be the lead!" Aurora raised her hand up, she glanced over her right and they all nodded. Punzie looked at the others kids on the left, they all agreed as well. Apathy suddenly vanished from those who were uninterested at the start of this meeting.

"Jack we don't even have to vote anymore or suggest someone else, my arbitrary is approved by everyone else." Punzie smirked at me, gesturing to Elsa and I.

"Punz, you and I both know that I can't memorize lines that fast!" I protested.

She crossed her arms at me, "Sorry Jack, even if you're my friend, there is no way I'm going to let you play someone else besides Romeo. That's your character like it or not" she smirked.

"But-

"No more 'buts'! I have to assign everyone else too!" she dismissed me with a hand wave. Like what she said, Punzie started giving out roles to our group members, not leaving anyone out. Since there was only 15 members, she only filled out the characters that are really important to the story and plot.

I crossed my arms and slumped on my chair, there's absolutely nothing I can do to change Punzie's mind. She's so bigoted with the decisions she already made that it sometimes can be so unbearable. I looked at Elsa; she rubbed the bandage over her arm gently, obviously in deep thought. She sighed and at the slightest movement of her wounded arm, she winced.

"H-hey...Elsa" I called out to her.

She faced me, "Yeah?"

"D-does it hurt?" I asked as blandly as I can.

"Yeah..." she looked down at it. For some reason, her answer sounded bilateral; physical and emotional.

"So...Juliet, huh?" I changed the topic, hoping she'll at least lose some stress.

"You're cool with that?" she looked at me again.

I nodded at her, "But...don't step on me again" I teased.

She smirked, "I'm not _going to_, don't worry"

A soft chuckle came from me, "I can assure you, I'm not hard or even boring to work with"

"If you say so, Jack" she smiled and looked away.

Huh, turns out my friends are right. She's cool to speak with. She does have a way with her expressions and choice of words. Either that or she doesn't have a choice but be nice to me, but I doubt that being fake is the reason behind her bright angelic smile. Maybe if I met Elsa differently, we would have been good friends by now. It's only unfortunate that what happened is opposite to nice and heart warming. I sighed. If I had been broad minded and un-bumptious when she first arrived here, everything would have flown smoothly; no scandal in the first day, I'd have a swollen foot and not feet, no Mojo scam, no enemy and basically...the sun would have shine brighter because I won't have to avoid or dislike anyone. I'm a Guardian, who is supposed to be mingling with these youth and watching over them, yet I showed intolerance to an honest mistake. I'm the one who started something big out of something that is so small. I am...ashamed. And goodness knows why I just realized that now. _What would North say? _

"Hey Belle, do you think you can edit out the story a little bit and make it a 30 minute read?" Punzie requested, turning to the bookworm.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to!" Belle lit up.

Punzie exhaled and sat back in her chair, between Elsa and I. "You two okay playing the lead right?" her head turned from me to Elsa.

"It's fine, Punz. But please...I wanna be austere in the costume" Elsa smiled sincerely.

"Of course, I'll make sure of it" Punzie placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Jack?"

"Well, I have no choice. Besides, I'm perfect for the role, aren't I?" I held the collar of my polo suavely and smirked.

Punzie rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully, "Narcistic!" she teased.

A few minutes later, the bell finally rang. We arranged our chairs back into their proper places and our teacher went out of the room first. The three of us: Punzie, Elsa and I, let the others go out first. We sat down on our chairs, patiently, and watched as everyone exited the room. We don't wanna squish in the narrow hallway so we just waited them out. When the coast was clear, we all stood up at the same time. Punzie draped the strap of her tote over her left shoulder and swept her blonde hair to the other side. I was about to slung my backpack over my own shoulder when I noticed Elsa was about to get hers. Again, I don't know what it was, but it must be a reflex since I immediately took it before her fingertips can even touch it. She looked at me, one eyebrow raised, as I slung both of our backpacks on one shoulder. "What?"

"Jack, I can carry the bag on my own..." Elsa said.

"You carry this with your right arm and as of now, it's wounded. Can't let you mess it up even more, especially now that it's slowly healing." I reasoned.

"Well...okay then" she smiled. "Thank You" she said appreciatively. For real.

Punzie smiled at me. She crossed her arms and started looking at me questionably. My eyes widened slightly, "C-can we go now?" I scratched my nape awkwardly. Punz stepped back, allowing Elsa and I to get to the aisle. We walked out of the room and I shut the door behind me. I let the girls walk in front of me so they wouldn't notice and remark the pinkness of my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9 - Something

**[**** Elsa ]**

"Ah, Jack leading in the school play. Uncanny!" Hiccup smirked as we walked over to their- er, our spot in the cafe.

"It's not so bad once you think about it" Punzie said, placing her food tray down on the table. I sat down beside my cousin and Astrid took the spot beside me. Hiccup and Jack sat down on the other side of the round table. "As soon as I spotted them in my 'hunting hands', I _knew_ they have to be the lead!" Punzie chirped.

"Romeo and Juliet huh" Astrid smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "Not bad, Punzie. I can actually picture it happening" she added. "Jack and Elsa in a balcony, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she sang teasingly.

I unintentionally dropped the mashed potato I had scooped on my spoon. I blushed madly at the thought of us...kissing. Is that even physically possible?! It made my mouth squirm. It's not like we're going to _kiss_! It's just a play! Drastic acting isn't very necessary, right? I'm sure underneath Jack's mediocre mannerism is enough chivalry if I refuse to do it. Oh, what am I thinking? He doesn't want to kiss me! And the feeling is just mutual. Besides, I don't think Ms. Oceania will actually let that much connection on stage. It is weird, awkward and everything else related to those words.

"Hey, umm Astrid?" Jack, who is opposite Astrid, lowered his head to look at her from that angle. "Uh, I'm here - actually, we're _both_ here" he gestured over to me, "So yeah, we can hear everything you're saying" he pointed out sarcastically.

"Oh who cares! You two are gonna be hugging and smooching!" she exclaimed sassily.

"Umm, that's not gonna happen." I muttered.

"Who knows" Astrid shrugged, placing gravy all over her chicken.

"What do you mean?"

"There's never been a romantic play before." Hiccup answered for her. I looked at him, baffled. "A comedy is always presented, we're not sure if the teachers will actually let you guys show Romeo and Juliet for real with kissing involved" Hiccup explained.

"Uh huh, what if there has to be at least one?" Astrid smirked, raising her index finger. This whole situation is making me coy. If _there is_ going to be kissing, I would quit the role. I'm not going to go that far just to get a high grade on English.

"There will be _no_ kissing!" Jack cut in, "Allowed or not- to Elsa _and_ for the show" he added.

"If you say so Jacky boy" Astrid laughed softly.

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Oceania isn't going to allow such gesture especially if there's absolutely nothing going on between you two." she looked at Jack and I. "Maybe she's just gonna let your faces be close to one another to make it look like you're kissing...that is if we get chosen for the Event presentation." Punzie looked through her veggies, biting her lip.

"What are you talking about? Of course you guys will win over the other group!" Astrid assured Punzie, smiling at her brightly. "Besides, Jenna sucks" she added with that sassy tone of hers.

I giggled softly. "Thanks Astrid" Punzie smiled at her.

After that conversation, we ate our meal in silence. I checked my watch, it's only 11:30; 40 minutes left for break and two more 1 hour long classes to go. I ate my food peacefully with my left hand as my right arm is basically useless at the moment.

Earlier, when Hiccup and Astrid saw my bandaged arm, they gasped in shock. I told them the same story I told Punzie and surprisingly, it wasn't much of a shock to them anymore. Of course, they still felt bad over me being wounded and wanted to take a closer watch on me from now on, but the reason for it is treated with great abhor. They were also flabbergasted when they found out that Jack's the one helping me out. They almost didn't believe it until they noticed my backpack on his shoulder. See? Everyone is just as shocked as I am...was.

I quickly glanced over Jack, my helpful right hand, and saw him eating slowly. Earlier, we were so polite to one another. There's some teasing, here and there, but that's okay since they are light teases and not offensive ones. I noticed that Jack is a really brisk person to be with...if you don't have a problem with each other. Yeah, my foot injured his but judging by his perfect posture and normal walking, I'd say it had already healed. I admit I was compulsive when we met but can you really blame me? He showed me contempt by accusing me of something I didn't even do. But now, I guess 'the past is in the past'. That or he's just being nice by force. But I'm sure _this_ is how he is naturally, he wouldn't fake it any longer especially now that Astrid's teasing him, he would've stopped acting nice by now if that's the case. I felt relief wash over me upon realizing that, maybe, we are starting to be acquainted with one another but not as enemies, rather, as friends.

After we finished our meal, Belle, a groupmate of ours, came by to our table. "Hey Guys!" she waved at Punzie, Jack and I. She took out papers from her backpack and handed the three of us our own copies. "That's the script for the play"

"Wow, finished already? Hasn't it only been what? An hour since English?" Jack said, clearly impressed as he glanced at each page.

"I was _soooo_ excited so I immediately did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'm handing out the rest to our group mates. Catch you guys later!" she waved at us and left, skipping merrily.

I briefly glanced at the 6 page script. It is so detailed and comprehensively typewritten; from the lines (obviously), stage directions, backdrop and who are playing each of the characters.

"This is good, that way we won't get bustle before and during the presentation" Punzie said.

"Come on guys, let's head out. It's getting crowded here" Astrid stood up from her seat. All of us did as well and followed her out of the cafe. We walked to the center of the school, where there are patches of green grass in triangular shaped wedges, separated by stoned paths. Us girls perched up and sat on a cloister while the two boys sat on the grass below us. I leaned on the white marble wall and began reading the script.

"We have 16 more minutes left of break..." Hiccup said. "what shall we do now?" he added.

"How about these two recite the balcony scene?" Astrid suggested, smirking.

"Sorry, what?" I looked at her absentmindedly.

"The balcony scene? You know, the moment when Romeo and Juliet confess to one another" Punzie said, placing her script down beside her.

"I know the scene but...now?" my eyes widened and my mouth ajar.

I looked down at Jack and he too looked up at me, there's something too familiar about those eyes. I can tell that he's daunted by the idea of rehearsing a 'love' scene with someone you're just starting to adjust with, _and_ doing it in front of people whom you've known for a while.

"Hey, you're gonna have to practice this sooner or later- might as well do it now to get used to it" Hiccup patted Jack's shoulder. We still looked at each other, searching if we wanna do this thing, and agree to it.

I shrugged, "Hiccup's right"

"Come on Jack! We have nothing else to do here" Punzie pouted cutely.

"Fine." He was expressionless as he took his script and turned to the page where the scene is.

I looked at the girls; they squealed silently. I rolled my eyes and just turned the page. "Isn't this great? You two are in perfect position!" Punzie said. "Juliet is up in a balcony" she gestured over to me, "While Romeo is down- spying on her" she remarked with a wry smile. The three, Hiccup, Astrid and Punz, looked at one another, having eye conversation, and nodded in agreement. They all stood up and backed away from Jack and I, distancing themselves in a way where they'll be able to watch us with a backdrop; the cloisters. They sat abreast on the patch of grass, 5 steps away from Jack and smiled, viewing us like little kids.

Jack cleared his throat, "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and got behind the cloister, the roofed part, and let my left elbow rest on top of the sitting area. I placed the script beside my elbow for easy read. I rested my jaw on top of my palm and looked up at the ceiling; like I'm stargazing the night sky. I've seen the 1968 version of the movie and this is how the actress is positioned like during the start of the scene. Jack was still sitting down, so I wouldn't be able to see him.

"ACTION!" Astrid clapped her hand.

Jack knelt, the top of his head popped up from where he is. He looked at me dreamily and averted his gaze to the script on his hand, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" he recited, his voice sounded so deep and...serious, yet enamored. "It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" he exclaimed, slowly rising up to his feet. "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!" he whispered adoringly.

"Ay me" I sighed and stretched my arms out carefully for I don't want to harm my right arm.

"She speaks: oh, speak again, bright angel"

I ambled over to my right as I read the script down from my hand which is hidden by the wall. Because I've seen the movie so much and watched the play many times, I have already memorized this scene, now all I gotta do is review it and glance every now and then so I wouldn't make a mistake. I looked out, in the distance, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I called out longingly. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

"Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?" Jack recited hurriedly, wanting to hear my voice again.

I cut him off with a sigh, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What is a Montague?" I looked up at the sky. "It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" I said with a hint of agitation. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Romeo, doff thy name and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself" I smiled and giggled softly.

"I take thee thy word!" Jack jumped up from his position and stood on the opposite side of the cloister. I gasped in shock and backed away "Call me but love and I'll be new baptized; henceforth, I never will be Romeo!" he gestured to himself, placing a hand over his chest.

"What a man art thou thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" I asked, bewildered, reading it off the script.

He glanced over at his script and read it aloud, "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word." he looked down.

Instinctively, I sat up on the block of stone and sat in the middle. "Art thou not Romeo? And a Montague?" I asked.

"Neither, fair sant, if either thee dislike." he looked into my eyes.

"How camest thou hitter, tell me, and wherefore?" I sat properly and fully faced him. "The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here" I recited with concern.

He slowly perched up on the stone as he read his lines off his script. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold out love" he finally got up and sat on my right so the 'audience' will still be able to see. He looked and talked to me like he's really, deeply, madly in love with me. His acting is so realistic and subtle, I don't know if- nope, nope, I'm not going to assume anything.

I faced him, "If they see thee they will murder thee..." I said, worriedly.

He suddenly cupped my left cheek, making my eyes wide and my face hot. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." It seems as though he knows the line perfectly and he didn't even glanced at the paper once, he only looked straight into my eyes. My ears perked up when I heard the gang suddenly cheered in ecstasy.

"Does thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay.' And I will take thee thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries." I briefly broke eye contact to read it off properly. "If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully..." I said and looked at him again hopefully.

He slowly rubbed my cheek with his gentle thumb...I succumbed in his touch, my eyelids dropping. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-

He stopped and I opened my eyes, "Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable" I pulled away my face away from his grasp and turned around, feeling...hurt. My heart suddenly died down and beat slowly, I felt disappointed when we broke apart. _What?! Why am I feeling THIS?!_

_"_What shall I swear by?_" _Jack asked, holding my right arm gently.

I sighed, "Do not swear at all..." I turned, looking at him again. His gaze softening by the second. _I wonder what's going on in his mind as we're doing this... "_Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee_." _

He held my cheek again and slowly leaned forward, our faces inching closer. I can literally feel his breaths hit my neck, sending a chill of both excitement and anxiety throughout my entire body. He's getting closer! He's getting...too close! I should pull away, now! Or push him...but my hands are stuck on my skirt, like it's glued there. "If my heart's dear love-*rinnnnggggg!*

We quickly tore away from each other, eyes dilated and nerves wrecking. I panted softly. My heart raced a thousand beats, I placed my hand on my chest to calm myself down.

_What just happened? Oh I'll tell you what happened Elsa. The damn bell rang so you two had to break it up before you do something that'll guilt your conscience or cause you a visit to the Principal's office for Public Display of Affection._

_Was Jack going to...kiss me?! _

Jack and I sat on the stone, apart from each other. The space between us can fit two people. I quick stole a glance and saw him looking down, his hands hang on his legs that are bended in front of him;a position for either embarrassment, bashfulness...or...disappointment. The three walked back to us and sat on the edge of the sitting space of the cloister. "Umm, well..." Punzie began, starting the conversation. "That was..." I bit my lip nervously as she struggled to find the word that'll complete her statement.

"Something" Hiccup finished for her.

"What can I say? We're good actors" Jack spoke up, chuckling awkwardly.

"Umm...yeah, it really was something" Astrid nodded. "But I doubt that's still acting" she smirked.

"No, it's pure acting!" I defended and looked up at her.

"Really now?" She looked at me accusingly. "Then how come you're blushing?" I immediately looked straight ahead and avoided her gaze. My blush intensified greatly. "Heat!" I fanned my face with my hand.

"Does the air seem a bit hot for you...or is it just me?" Jack nudged my stomach playfully. The three made an agreeing murmur and laughed at his joke. _G-great, thanks a lot Jack! You're making this a whole lot worse! _

"Shouldn't we be getting to class now?" Punzie suggested. "I have Physics. What about you guys?" she asked.

"We have Math..." Jack gestured to the both of us.

"Really?! Us too!" Astrid beamed, entangling her arm with Hiccup's.

"Lucky couples" Punzie snickered. Jack and I looked up at her, weirdly, at the same time. "Whaaat? Romeo and Juliet _are_ a couple! I wasn't pertaining to anyone else other than them! Unless you two have another pair in mind" she laughed sarcastically, as a tease. She held her tote in place and slowly walked away, waving at us as she did.

"Come on, guys" Hiccup gestured for us to go. Jack and I jumped from the cloister and landed on the grass. He took my backpack and his, and held it. Hiccup draped his arm over Astrid's shoulder then they lead the way, walking in that position. Jack and I still didn't said a word to one another. I'm not sure if it's because of the awkwardness or he's just really silent like he is in class. I didn't have the nerve to start the conversation either. My feelings are baffling my mind! What was that all about earlier?! I mean, yeah, Jack is just acting really well! It's not him though, it's me! Why did I felt a pang in my chest when we weren't sharing physical contact and I felt butterflies in my stomach whenever we do?

We were almost near the Math room when the silence broke. "Great acting, Juliet" Jack complimented. I looked up at him, only to see his bright and wide smile.

I smiled back, "Thank You Romeo. You're not bad yourself" I pushed him playfully.

"Heh...yeah..." he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and blushed...oh my gosh, he _blushed_! Why do I find that so adorable all of a sudden?

I looked away in sudden realization that I can't admit out loud yet. I am now proven wrong by my first impression of him...I can't feel _these_ and yet, I can't stop myself even if I did want to. There _really_ _is something..._

* * *

><p>PS : I, obviously, DO NOT own Romeo &amp; Juliet and the scene borrowed from the tragedy.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 - Jealous?

**[ Jack ]**

My quiet demeanor is something new. Usually, I'll chat with the person I'm with while we're walking to class, but my actions earlier made me wonder and question if I did all those because I had to, or because I simply wanted to. Something about the way she looked at me, talked to me, and reacted to my every gesture made my heart beat faster than how it normally does. This is a feeling I only felt once in my whole eternal life; when I danced with Princess that night.

A while ago, Elsa and I were rehearsing, under peer pressure, the most romantic scene from Romeo and Juliet. At first, I thought I'd just wing it out and let out my best serious tone to make it look good in front of my friends, and to my partner as well. I am quite familiar with this scene, perhaps it's because of the repetitive showing of it during English class in the past years. Reciting some of the lines is just a piece of cake, hence the glancing. When we got deeper into the entire thing, I suddenly felt the urge to take it a step further and actually touch Elsa. When I did, I felt sparks of familiarity and slight remembrance of something from the past. A flashback of sparkling blue eyes and beautiful smile made me inspired to do my best. Elsa's eyes just seemed _way_ too familiar now. The almost kiss felt like déjà vu _and_ something that should've been done before. Her lips...

Somehow, the more I spend time with her, the more I grow into being with her and..._liking_ her. It's like none of the immature occurrence in the past never even happened, all the anger and despise diminished and is replaced with something completely opposite. Elsa reminds me a lot of Princess. Her looks, her mannerism, her voice and choice of words...everything!

_What if Elsa is my Princess?_

"Jack!"

"Uhh, what?" I shook my head to clear my vision and to break my train of thoughts.

"Are you alright? You just completely stared in the distance" I heard her voice again.

"Oh, sorry" I blushed slightly. "That's me when I'm in deep thought." I looked down at her.

"I see..." Elsa bit her lip. "Sorry if I interrupted you then."

"No, no, it's alright!" I sheepishly grinned. "I mean- you had to! Look" I gestured to the door of the Math room as we finally arrived. Hiccup and Astrid went in first, separating their connected hands as they did.

"Sit by me, okay?" I didn't even realized my choice of words before I spoke them out.

_Dammit Jack!_

"Yeah, sure!" Elsa smiled. I was about to add and reason out that _she has to_ because of her Mojo problem, but before I can, she completely cut me off and took me by surprise. I smiled back at her and let her go in the room first. I closed the door behind us and sat at the chairs behind Hiccup and Astrid. I let our backpacks stay in my chair, resting behind me, so she won't have to move her bad arm.

I leaned back on my seat comfortably. My legs stretched out under Astrid's chair, who is sitting in front of me, and my hands went behind my head. "Hey, Jack?" Elsa suddenly called out.

I turned and faced her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks again" she smiled and tucked a stray hair strand behind her ear.

"Always welcome" I bowed my head and ended up chuckling softly at the gesture.

She giggled and straightened up in her seat.

Our teacher came in the front door and walked on the platform, placing his bag and laptop on top of the desk. We all hushed and paid attention to the mid-40's man. He put his glasses on, removed any wrinkles from his polo before he clasped his hands together. "Class, this week we'll talk about-" the opening of the door abruptly interrupted him. Mr. B groaned and turned to the direction of the door, only to be greeted by Chris Gregory.

Chris was a transferee last year. He's quite noticeable because of the all black ensemble. He's not an emo or a Goth, he just thinks black is the classiest color there is- that's what Merida said. He plays for the soccer team and according to some, he's pretty good. I watched a game of theirs before and I must say, I'm impressed with his tactic. I never spoke to him before but to me, he looks very mysterious. Whenever I see him, he's always alone and occupied with his music but _there are_ some times when he's accompanied by a Mojo- Jenna, to be exact. Interesting indeed, but not quite to the extent where I wanna know more.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ahh, still the same as last year eh Mr. Gregory?" Mr. B crossed his arms and looked at him accusingly. "I guess what they say is right: 'People don't really change'."

Chris nodded in agreement, "I guess so"

"Just take a seat" Mr. B dismissed him and gestured to a vacant seat in the back.

Chris hurriedly went to the row behind us and sat on the chair directly behind Elsa. I heard the girl behind me giggle in excitement. Hmm, maybe she's thrilled to have him there. Chris is _sort of_ good looking for a boy his age, but the way he always looks very disorganized with himself is probably a turn off. But who am I to judge? I don't know him and I don't know what girls have to say about him.

"Psst, hey" Chris whispered.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw Elsa glance behind her. She smiled, "Hi Chris"

_They know each other?! What the f-_

"Ahh, so you still remember me" Chris chuckled softly.

"How could I forget the nice guy who showed me around during the first day?" she said sarcastically. "Besides, you're hard to miss Headphone Guy" Elsa added.

_Okay, is she seriously FLIRTING with Chris Gregory?!_

Mr. B was in the middle of setting up his visual aids; his laptop and projector. Everyone took advantage of the time and chat with their seat mates while I perked up my sense of hearing and focused on these two's conversation. "How's life so far?" Chris asked.

"It's been better, Thank You for asking" Elsa responded politely.

Chris straightened up a bit, "What happened to your arm?" he looked over at the bandage on Elsa's forearm that has two small streaks of blood in it.

"Crap! Umm...Jack?" I immediately faced her with a puzzled face, not letting my 'I'm-in-deep-thoughts' facade fade away, "Can I have my bag, please?"

"Uhh, sure" I grabbed her backpack from behind me and zipped it open for her. She let her good arm get in the open bag and then take her blazer out. She only draped it over her shoulders, just enough to obscure her wound from view. "Thanks Jack" she smiled at me and turned her attention back to Chris. _Damn_.

"It was just an...accident" Elsa answered his question.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "Why do I feel unconvinced?"

"What? I just got a little clumsy earlier" Elsa shrugged.

"And one more thing..." Chris got closer to Elsa, near her ear. Even though he'll whisper silently, I'll still be able to hear because of my stronger than normal senses. "Why are you with Jack?"

His question made my blood boil instantly. Yes, it's a shock to see a display of friendship between two people who's supposed to show abhorrence to each other. Haven't they ever heard of forgiveness? Or maybe even a forgotten misunderstanding?! I closed my mouth, to prevent from speaking up and blow my cover, and closed Elsa's bag instead. I placed it behind me and looked straight at the board, gritting my teeth in secret.

Hiccup and Astrid suddenly turned around, the loud and abrupt noise I must've caused made them look at me. "Something wrong?" Astrid whispered.

"Nothing" I said in an irritated tone.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at me then he glanced over at Elsa, who's still talking to the damn soccer player. He looked at me again with a smirk, "I see..."

"What?!" I exclaimed silently. I crossed my arms and looked at him straight in the eye, "Hiccup, no"

"Hey, I wasn't saying anything" he held his hands up, as if he surrenders.

I groaned, "Hiccup, can you not? I know what you're thinking and it's a no" I defended.

"Like I said, I didn't say _anything_" Hiccup smirked teasingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Astrid raised an eyebrow, her gaze fixing on both Hiccup and I. "Can one of you _at least_ fill me in and talk English?"

"Oh, it's nothing milady. But I think my best friend is sick with 'Jealousy' at the moment"

Astrid's dark sapphire eyes widened in realization. She looked at Elsa, who's still happily chatting with her back-mate. _Oh goodie_. Astrid giggled and smiled at me, "Thought you don't like her, hmm?"

"I DON'T!"

Mr. B suddenly turned around and stared at me, "You don't what, Mr. Frost?" he crossed his arms and looked at me sternly. The whole class became quiet and looked at my direction.

"Uh, umm" I blushed in embarrassment. I should hit myself for yelling. "I don't want a-

"He doesn't want us to give him a party, Sir" Hiccup cut in, saving my butt from detention.

"Oh?" Mr. B's look softened, "What's the occasion?"

"His birthday's coming up in a couple weeks" Astrid turned and faced him with a bright smile. With that being pointed out, the class started embarrassing me further by singing the Birthday Song.

Now that they said it, _it is_ coming up. To them, I'll be turning 17, but in reality I'll be 319 years old. I can't believe I forgot about it and my peers are the ones who have to remind me. These teenage issues going around really kept my brain occupied, not to mention the play _and_ my return to Basketball practice next week. Boy, I sure am as busy as a student just as I was when I was merely a Guardian bringing snow everywhere.

"Advanced Mr. Frost" my teacher said before he turned back around to continue setting up the equipments.

I sighed in relief. "You can thank us later" Astrid winked at me.

"How about now? Thanks Hiccstrid" I chuckled softly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw Elsa looking at me. She and Chris finally stopped talking, he just sat on his chair and doodled on his notebook. Finally! Her attention's on me. _Wait, what?!_ "Birthday boy, huh?" she giggled softly.

I smiled bashfully and a swift, awkward brush on my hair followed. "I actually forgot" I shrugged and blushed a bit. _Who in the world would forget about their birthday? Oh! That's right, me, the one and only, Jack Frost. And I'm not afraid to admit it. _

"Hmm...do I have to give you anything?" Elsa teased.

"Nah, don't mind me"

"Sure?" she leaned forward and smiled.

"Heh, yeah"

Mr. B cleared his throat loudly and in that moment, all heads turned to the board. He took out a retractable metal stick and started pointing to different triangles marked with angles projected on the white board, short for Trigonometry. I took the liberty to take Elsa's notebook from her bag and give it to her. I groaned silently, preparing for the impending hardship, and rested my face on top of my desk. My eyes focused on Sir, but my brain was elsewhere. This is going to be a _long_ class.

* * *

><p>Almost everybody always wants, and desperately needs, to get out of their Math class because of the brutality of...<em>everything<em>; I feel like that all the time. But today, inexplicably enough, my urge to get out of here seemed stronger. I felt one heck of a negative energy sparking inside of me, ready to burst out like a cyclone of snow. I don't know what it was that triggered my bad mood.._okay_, _maybe I do_, but I just don't -and can't- admit it...yet? Nope, never.

I told myself before, and I'm gonna have to constantly do it now if I keep having these foreign feelings, that I can't possibly be enamored with and by a mortal. Especially if that certain mortal is someone I didn't meet in a proper way.

Mr. B said we're gonna have to help one another if we want to fully understand the lesson, a work assigned for an individual will only result into low grades, and if not, cheating. So he told us to pair up because the seat work will be a 'take-dorm-assignment' instead since it's pretty obvious that no one can finish it right now. Everyone had a hard time comprehending the lesson today, even Hiccup! I know, I _cannot_ believe it either! I was about to ask Elsa to be my partner when Mr. I-Can-Kick-Balls beat me to it. _Pfft._

"Elsa! Partners?" Chris gladly asked, leaning forward to get closer to her. Elsa turned and nodded at him, smiling brightly.

All of a sudden, I felt invisible, like how I really was to the world before. Funny, I never felt like this before until now._ You can do this, Jack. You're Mr. Popular! Someone will ask you to be their partner, you're not the one who'll ask someone. _

"Jacky boy!" a large hand held my shoulder. I turned, hugging two backpacks to my chest, and saw my teammate smiling widely at me.

"Kris!" I stood up and high-fived him. "Didn't know we had the same class!"

"I know, neither did I! Boy, am I glad to catch a glimpse of your white hair earlier!" He chuckled.

"Where were you seated anyway?" I looked at the back and tried to spot a vacant chair.

"I was in the very back. Cons of being too tall" he smirked.

I laughed softly, "No one will really mind if you sat in front, man"

"Oh you bet, someone will. I sat in the middle of French Class and everyone kept telling me to duck cause they can't see the board!"

I laughed again, "I stand corrected"

"Anyway, you have a partner yet or..?" he looked over at Elsa, eying her suspiciously. Luckily, she was writing down notes so she didn't notice. "Isn't she..?" Kristoff gestured his thumb over to her and looked at me in complete confusion.

"Yeah" I whispered to him. He gave me that look again. "I'll explain later" I pursed my lips together. I looked down at Elsa, "Hey" I took the sky blue backpack and handed it over to her. Seeing that she found a new buddy, I'm guessing she doesn't need my 'assistance' anymore.

She looked up and grabbed it with her good arm, "Thanks" she smiled. She glanced at Kristoff then back at me, "Leaving?" she said with the _slightest_ hint of disappointment, if I heard it right.

I nodded and waved at her before I playfully pushed Kristoff towards the back. "Prince, start explaining yourself" Kristoff demanded mockingly.

I sat him down on his chair, his expression still bore puzzlement. I grabbed a random chair and set it near his before I sat down on it. "Ahh, so this is the view from here" I smirked and placed my hands behind my head while I leaned my back on the chair. This part of the room is 'bird's eye view', only not from high above. I saw assortments of hair and body type. From here, you can pretty much see everything, even the ones who are leaning close so they can talk without disrupting the teacher.

"So? I'm waiting" Kristoff snickered and crossed his arms.

"I sort of warmed up to her without even realizing it" I shrugged.

"What made you two...close?" he asked.

"Hasn't Anna told you anything?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression. They're boyfriend and girlfriend, I assumed that if their relationship is just as close knitted as Hiccup and Astrid's then Anna must've at least mentioned something to him even if Kristoff isn't a Big Five; just like Astrid. But then again, how can I argue? Everything just happened too quickly, I don't think my clique is as updated about the whole situation as they were on the day before classes started. I had to keep in mind that _it's only been a day. It's only Day 2 and it's already drama-packed._

"She did say something about patching things up between you two" he nodded his head over at Elsa's direction.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I guess it's another plan of the Big Five, eh?"

"Not really. The plan was to keep her close to us-

"Which is what you're doing" Kristoff interrupted. He played with his fingers and suddenly looked up, having an epiphany. "Unless..."

"Unless?" I bit my lip.

"Unless befriending her is _your_ choice, and not part of the plan." he said.

What he said suddenly hit me. He's right. I told my closest friends before that I'm only going to keep a close eye on her since we have the exact same schedule, establishing a friendship isn't a part of the plan, nor is it optional. Now, I'm not sure if I did what I did because I really wanted to, or because my friends wanted me to in the first place. Either way, due to recent happenings, I like the idea of us being friends so it doesn't really matter what or who caused my move now does it? Just the memory of Elsa getting hurt by Olivia still scarred me. I saw Olivia, the Mojos in general, bully other kids and put a stop to it, but no incident from the past affected me the way how Elsa's accident did. I felt extreme pity and sadness, knowing that people really are capable of hurting their fellow. Maybe that's the turning point for me to do the 'never'.

Elsa. Ugh, she's really confusing my brain...I'm not positive on how I _really_ see her. Friend of my friends? Acquaintance? _My_ friend? Or a cru- no! The irritation and anger that used to cloud my vision whenever I see her vanished into thin air in a snap. All that had happened in the past, I'm the one to be blamed. Yes, now I'm taking the fault _and_ admitting it, unlike before where I still had the guts to blame her.

Other than that, only in her presence do I feel any sort of resemblance and witness a sudden flashback of that wonderful night with my Princess. It still baffles me how she is _the only_ person I experience that nostalgic moment with. How come? I don't know anymore. Maybe she was at Punzie's party _and she is_ that girl. I feel like I should talk to Hiccup and Astrid about this. They're my best friends and the most broad-minded people here who may always tease me, but never let me down. Besides, they were the ones I was with during Punzie's party. I'm a little afraid that talking to them now about this topic will make me look like a hypocrite, especially after that little statement I made about how I hate girls so much.

Gah, why did I even say such thing?! I'm a guy, _and_ a Guardian, but that doesn't make me immune to human attraction! Now, I definitely have a whole new perspective about this opposite gender communication thing, _great_. This may very well be a possible weakness to me, but the latter is something that only I should know of...for now.


	11. Chapter 11 - Help

A/N : This chapter is **heavy** on Hiccstrid. Oh and while I'm here, I want to apologize if I made Jack too arrogant previously. His sudden behavior is based from a real life situation, mhm. Sorry. Anyway, not to worry because he will be nicer from now on :)

* * *

><p><strong>[ Jack ]<strong>

"You know what that is Jack?" Hiccup challenged, "'Crush'"

"Nah, I don't have that" I shook my head.

"So, you're saying that you..._like_ her now?" Astrid smirked and stretched an arm out suggestively, completely ignoring what I just said. That or her thinking nature made my statement oblivious.

"No!" I exclaimed and lay down.

Hiccstrid and I were hanging out at mine and Hiccup's dorm, as usual. They were sitting sweetly on Hiccup's bed while I lay on mine...alone, again, as usual. After Math class, we had Science; another class Hiccup, Astrid, Elsa and I had at the same time. Nothing very interesting happened there, just my Chemistry teacher teaching us about chemicals and covalent bonds? Honestly, I was too occupied to actually care. But the good news is- Chris Gregory wasn't in that class. Ha!

I don't know why his name, face and voice bothers me all of a sudden when the guy never even did anything to me! Damn, maybe Elsa's right; I need my brain checked. _Of course, I'm only kidding._ We all know why I'm feeling this way- cause of Elsa's weird antics of making me confused as hell.

When class hours were finally over, I escorted Elsa back in her dorm room...at her request! Astrid invited her over at our place, which is right next door to her dorm, but she denied the offer. She had a pretty long day after all, her not being able to join the three of us is pretty understandable. That or she's just going to do her homework. What I've noticed about her today is how studious and attentive she is at every class. I have a feeling that her and Anna are the same when it comes to studies; responsible and focused.

"Hmm, it's obvious you do now Jack" Hiccup teased.

"What?!" I immediately sat up. "I don't, okay?!"

"See? You're already showing us two signs!"

I looked at them questionably. Astrid just rolled her eyes playfully. "One, you were jealous earl-

"I wasn't jealous!" I protested, my breath getting caught in my throat.

"Yes, you were! And _that_ is the second sign, you're too defensive!" Astrid cut me off.

"I am because you two are telling me something I'm not"

"You could've just said no. And the Jack I know would be cool if I tease a girl to him multiple times" Hiccup crossed his arms condescendingly. "You'd just smirk and shrug it off, but right now? Nah"

I groaned exasperatedly, "Please no double ganging on me, I'm not used to it"

They both laughed together, their laughter commingled melodiously. "Jack, it's not that we're trying to bring you down and victoriously prove we're right, we're just saying what we observed" Hiccup explained.

"I know that" I sighed, "I'm telling you guys my dilemma in hopes that you can actually help me solve it and understand why"

"In order for us to help you, you have to tell us _everything_" Hiccup looked at me seriously.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side.

Sometimes, I hate how observant and intelligent Hiccup is. He sees through _everything and everyone!_ I only told them about the weird feelings I'm having for this girl, I left out the important parts of how she reminds me so much of Princess. I wanted to wait for their reaction before I completely let it all out. Judging from their curious and listening ears, I'll take that as a cue for me to spill it all.

I sighed, "Alright fine! You got me"

Astrid giggled, "You're so good at this" she kissed Hiccup's cheek, making him blush.

I started telling them what happened during History class yesterday. When I stared into Elsa's eyes, I saw Princess' eyes and when she touched me, I pictured Princess again. Whenever she says my name, I kept hearing Princess' voice too. And I, especially, emphasized the moment when Elsa and I were practicing Romeo and Juliet in front of them.

They listened intently, eyebrows furrowed in comprehension at the right moments, and their eyes always squint at 'interesting' parts. I continued telling them about how I truly felt upon seeing Olivia pinning her down on the ground. It's something I truly could've lived without seeing and something I wish I could just erase from my memories.

When I finished, Hiccup stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth on the open space in our dorm. Astrid and I just sat down and watched him. With the way he walks, chin on one hand, sight down on the floor and slightly furrowed eyebrows, I know he's thinking hard of what I just told them. Astrid looked down on the soft mattress and brushed her braided hair absentmindedly. Clearly, she's in deep thoughts as well, trying to piece everything together.

I thought about it myself. Is it possible that Elsa _is_ Princess? The girl I danced with that night? I mean it won't be hard to believe. First of all, they're extremely similar with physical features. But the attitude? Hmm, not so much; that's the main reason why my brain is battling right now. But Elsa as Princess? Umm, I have to admit...it's not so bad, excluding her foot.

"I think we should ask Punzie or Elsa, herself, if she attended the ball" Astrid shrugged.

"Wonderful idea, milady" Hiccup turned around and smiled at her. "Simple and easy. Why are we even trying to figure out a harder way to do this?" Hiccup added.

"I don't know, Elsa seems...secretive about herself" I said.

"What made you say so?"

"Well, whenever we talk she doesn't really say much. I remember earlier when she was hesitant to tell me about her inner feelings with what the girls did." I explained. Hiccup and Astrid only looked at me in pure befuddlement. _Oh yeah, it's only been a day._ "Umm, she found out about the Mojos plan and how the girls hid it from her."

"They probably just don't want her to freak out" Hiccup shrugged.

"I know, that's what I told her"

"Well you can't really blame her for getting pissed about it." Astrid rolled her eyes. "And besides! Jack, it's just a question. You think she'll lie about that?" Astrid crossed her arms, going back to the topic.

"Eh- who knows!" I blurted out.

"But you know what I think? It's her" Hiccup announced.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I'm smart!" he proudly said.

A small chuckle escaped my mouth. "I know that, but Hiccup! We have to be extremely sure before we jump to conclusions!" I stood up and walked towards him.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right babe" Astrid shrugged.

"Thank You, Astrid" I looked at her appreciatively even though she just underestimated me.

"You want more proof eh?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded with a smile. "What is it with you and reasoning nowadays?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Hiccup, you know Princess got to me pretty bad. I don't wanna be disappointed." I said.

"Aww, Jack's finally growing up!" Astrid chirped in a small voice. "Guess we proved you wrong-again" she smirked.

Hiccup sighed. "You've seen other girls recently, how come they don't remind you of Princess? And when you get close to Elsa, she suddenly comes back to your brain?" he explained, slowly and clearly.

"Maybe because I'm familiar with other girls and not her?" I guessed.

"And Princess is familiar to you?" Hiccup crossed his arms.

Touché. "Okay. Fine. So there's a slight-" I pinched my fingers together "possibility that Elsa is my crush then?" I freaked out when the words got out of my mouth.

Elsa, the girl who made my foot swollen, my friend's sister, the girl I argued with before, the girl I saved from Olivia, the girl who's going to play alongside me as Juliet and I, as her Romeo, is the graceful girl I danced with?! I can't...I can't even express my feelings into words.

"Come on, milady. Let's do our Math assignment" Hiccup made his way back to the bed, beside Astrid. My eyes widened and I immediately grabbed his arm, however, the action didn't go as planned. Instead of standing him up and pulling him towards me, he fell on the bed, face first. Astrid supported him, he groaned as he turned back around and shot me a glare. He sunk his body down on the mattress and let his head rest on Astrid's thighs while she brushed his hair in hopes of refraining any impending headache. "Dude!" Hiccup complained.

I grinned cheekily and shrugged in guilt. "Sorry..?" I ended up chuckling.

Hiccup pouted and Astrid only stroke his face dearly. "Aww, babe..." she cooed.

He sighed, her touch seemed to have a relaxing effect on him. "Dude, you have to help me" I sat on his bed and looked down at him. Astrid moved and leaned her back on the wall while Hiccup shifted to a more comfortable position while he was still clinging to her. He leaned his head on her chest and nestled in between her legs. He took a few deep breaths while Astrid embraced him from behind and buried her face in his soft auburn hair.

Something about the way they're cuddling closely together made me feel envious. Never, in my whole immortal life, have I ever experienced _that_. Sure, I received a few hugs from my female friends before, but I never shared a 'special feeling' for any of them; the kind of feeling Hiccup has for Astrid. Now, I have strong, unique feelings for this mysterious girl whom I danced with at the ball and I don't even know who she is, or what she even looks like without a mask on. It was the way she lightly talked to me that made me feel comfortable and _the kiss_ was the one that really triggered my interest greatly.

"You know, bud" Hiccup began. I looked at him, and he's still clinging to his beloved. "It would be a lot easier if you asked her name during the dance"

I sighed, "I know man, I know..._small talk matters_" I mimicked the latter with his voice. "I didn't know the outcome so I didn't bothered. Asking her name completely fell out of my head"

"Yeah, that's what you said that night" Astrid cut in.

"Hiccstrid, you have to help me!" I pleaded and held their connected forearms. "I don't know how this works! I never even felt this way before!"

"What feeling are you feeling exactly?" Astrid raised an eyebrow, her lips curled up into a devious smile.

I pursed my lips together and tried to find words. What _am_ I feeling? Intrigued? Curious? Confused? Interested? I sighed and just pour it all out. "It's like...when I'm idle, all I can do is think about that night with her. Reminisce the short happening and hope that it will happen again. Every night, whenever I sleep, I always dream about her; how amazing it would be if we were...well, a couple" I blushed and scratched the back of head awkwardly. "That's it."

"Aww..." Astrid smiled and held Hiccup closer.

"Honestly, that's how I felt when I first met Astrid" Hiccup blurted out. As soon as he completed his sentence, he immediately clamped a hand over his mouth in sudden realization of what he just said out loud.

Astrid looked down at him curiously. "_Really_?" she smirked.

"Uhh! I umm, y-yeah" Hiccup stammered.

"Whoa, man. You're lost at words! I haven't seen you like this before!" I teased.

He eyed me with fierce half-squinted eyes. I know that look, he's trying to tell me to 'Stop'. I only chuckled and gestured him to proceed with whatever he's trying to say.

The brunette sighed, "You mad at me, milady?" he looked up at her, pouting.

"What?! Are you kidding me? No, Hiccup!" she chuckled and hugged him again. "Why haven't you told me before? That was one of the sweetest things you ever said to me" she said silently.

"I was afraid you'd punch me, 'cause you might think I'm a creep or something" he blushed.

"Of course not." She smiled and brushed away his bangs before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Staring at them, my vision suddenly blurred. My sight transitioned, I saw a reflection of me and Princess instead of the two. We were positioned exactly like how Hiccup and Astrid were. She still had a mask on, of course, and she was wearing her blue gown, the same gown she wore that night. I, on the other hand, was looking up at her and cooing her to take the mask off. We were giggling, having a fun time and cuddling one another. Being the Guardian of Fun, I know what is fun and not, and let me tell you- what I witnessed is something that is _definitely_ fun.

I shook my head and went back to reality. I was still staring at the two and what I saw almost made me gag. "EEW! Get a room!" I immediately covered my eyes and averted my gaze from them. I'm used with the two giving short pecks on the lips, but a passionate French Kiss? No, not at all. Even though I already made a move to make them stop, I still heard kissy noises and puckering of lips. "Hiccstrid!" I called out again.

I heard a _pop_ of lips pulling away then giggles, "Jack. You're such a killjoy at times" Astrid implied.

"Am not." I rolled my eyes, "I just don't like seeing you two...like _that_!" I gestured to their two connected bodies.

"You're just jealous you don't have someone to snuggle with" Astrid teased.

"So what if I am?" I crossed my arms.

"OH!" Hiccup exclaimed and ended up laughing out loud. "See? You finally admitted it!" he pointed his finger at me accusingly.

I rolled my eyes and just shrugged multiple times. "Come on, guys. Need your help"

"Jack, I don't really know which" she held her hands up and gestured both of her index and middle fingers as quotation marks "'dilemma'" Astrid placed her hands down on Hiccup's chest, "you actually wanna solve first"

"Yeah? Which is it?" Hiccup looked at me curiously. "Finding or, possibly, getting over a girl you only met once. Or...figuring out these weird feelings you have for a girl you hated before, if you're going to ignore it and just be friends with her or you're going to admit it to yourself"

"Admit what to myself?" I stared at him.

"That your feelings are evolving from acquaintance to crush" Hiccup said.

I sighed and looked down while biting my lower lip. I have a decision to make. Two girls are slowly making me lose my mind! I don't know which one of them had a worse effect on me! Both of them had managed to equally changed my belief and make me feel this way. Alright fine! I'll admit it now- they both made me crush on them...hard!

Elsa may be pretty bad but...as what most people say: boys like girls with a strong attitude. Just look at Hiccup, for instance, Astrid is a really fierce girl and doesn't let anyone get in her way. If they do, it's either a punch or a kick. And yet, he fell in love with her and so did she, no wonder why they're so fitted together. He's smart and calm while she is assertive and more on fun. They're opposite and they complete one another by filling in the gap of the other half. Hiccup calms her down when she's too mad and she helps him out whenever he argues with someone, which rarely happens.

Honestly, I think I would be Astrid and Elsa would be Hiccup. She's quiet and yeah, a bookworm, just like him. Me? I'm just a free, reckless soul; careless about what grade I might get and if I need to go to the Principal's office, but I still have the chivalrous and kind attitude, I'm not that naughty. This mutual attitude Astrid and I share is probably what makes us close and understand one another. _Wow, I can't believe I just realized all of that. _

_"_Fine. Elsa.._." I finally decided. _Princess is...somewhere out there, better that I move on from her instead of getting my hopes up of seeing her again. I'm not saying that Elsa will be the replacement! I just wanna sort everything out with her. _And yet, I started comparing and contrasting us with Hiccstrid. Hmph, nice going Jack. _

"Then get to know her so you'll see if her attitude is the same with Princess" he plainly put. "Not only am I helping you solve one, I'm helping you with two dilemmas of yours" he smirked.

I suddenly remembered something that Elsa refrained me from doing the moment she struck my foot, and that's basketball. The one humanly activity I actually find fun to do. I don't think Princess, being the very graceful female she was when I danced with her, is capable of doing the sort...right?

"Look Jack" Hiccup placed his hand on my shoulder, "I know it's hard to consider Elsa being that girl you fancy because of what she did." he began to say. It's like he read my mind, _darn it! He's super smart!_ "But you'll never know unless you try and get closer to her, okay?"

"And then I'll get all these mixed emotions" I concluded.

"Exactly" Astrid smiled.

Moments of silence passed. Neither of the two broke it, they just cuddled with one another and savored each other's embrace. I, on the other hand, didn't bothered them and just thought of a way on how I can get Elsa to talk to me more and actually be good friends with her. _I hope the play will be a good excuse!_ Is it gonna go more than that? I don't know. But what I do know is it's not going to be easy, especially if a person is very inconspicuous. All of us have secrets, yes, but I feel like she has more to that which might explain her careful and quiet nature.

Honestly, something as simple as 'Hey! Did you go to Punzie's party?' shouldn't be planned out like this, it's just something that can't be brought up easily. It'll make me look both curious and suspicious. I should probably wait for the right and perfect moment _and then_, quite possibly, I can make her say if she went to that party or not by herself without being too obvious or force.

My hopes are not sky high, but _if she is_ Princess after all...I sighed, "Good luck to me."


	12. Chapter 12 - Elsa's Got it Bad

"So, you're still not going to talk to me?" Anna observed from her desk which is on the left side of the dorm. The blonde, already cleaned and dressed in her night gown, simply ignored her.

For a long day, it's normal that one who is inarguably exhausted and is still in the process of registering all that had happened in _one day_ is well...occupied. So it's no shock that Elsa kept her mouth closed, and focused on the task at hand— a script in need of memorization. That and her sister's, and another friend's, secrecy towards her is still a disappointment in her part.

Ever since the younger Princess studied at the most exquisite boarding school in the North, the sisters have completely fallen apart, relationship-wise. Siblings who used to chat about Arendelle and Princes from different kingdoms, equally shared duties to their people, ate all the chocolate in the kitchen that rendered their parents mad, and who used to quiz one another about Geography, became merely strangers living in the same quarters.

Neither of them would blame each other, though it's obvious that it's _both_ their fault. Elsa, being too busy with Princess life and training to be a young ruler, lost sight of the outside world and everything just became oblivious to her. And Anna, being a thousand miles away, doesn't even call home unless it's urgent.

By now, they should understand and get used with the silence that will frequently hover over them when they're alone. But something about the mood and eeriness of the silence is hard to break and is quite...daunting.

No, Anna shouldn't be intimidated by _her own_ sister! Like her, she is a Princess. They _both_ have royal blood and all the perks that came with that; all the riches they can possibly dream of, uncertain career in the future, but they definitely have one tasked upon them even before birth. Princes around the globe asking for their hand in holy matrimony, all the food served in silver, if not gold, platter and a good reputation in society; the most important thing to royals.

The red head can feel her older sister's bad vibes and how infuriated? Annoyed? Downed? she is after the Mojo thing. Anna would probably understand her if Elsa started talking and eventually tell Anna about her little encounter with Olivia earlier...that is if she doesn't know about it yet. Maybe Punzie already told both Anna _and_ Merida, they are pretty close after all. Elsa became adamant about giving them the silent treatment until they actually have the guts to apologize, just like Punzie. On the other note, Elsa _did_ feel like she's overreacting...a little.

Nonetheless, Elsa decided to forget her problems and just focus on the script the bubbly Belle gave her earlier. She came here to study, not to be famous, get close with the most popular clique, make enemies, or even to be tempted into thinking that her dream guy is none other than Mr. Popular, or Ladies Man—whatever the official nickname for him is—himself; the guy who is the main reason behind her Mojo problem. But she can't fight the strong urge anymore.

She can't believe that after all they had gone through, she actually felt _this_ way about him. A spark of tenderness, kindness and...attractiveness, the latter being something Elsa knew from the very beginning but just can't seem to admit it before, caused her to almost fall head over heels for him during lunch. Yep, Romeo is definitely shaping up to— "_be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet_" Elsa recited, lowly, to herself.

She sighed and remembered how close they were a while ago. His face merely inches away from hers and their lips almost brushed against each other as they spoke their lines. Practicing this thing is definitely more fun with your partner, or in this case—Jack. Instead of memorizing even a line or two so she can have ample time to do the rest of her home works...or dorm works afterwards, she closed her eyes and her brain wandered off into dreamland; a place where she freely imagined the night that, supposedly, never happened with Jack, and not Jackson.

Everything else was a linear blur, it's only her and Jack on the platform, underneath the spotlight. His silver hair glistened and his soft blue eyes met hers like how Jackson's eyes did that night. And yes, she did look paler than usual. Was it the light? Or how both nervous _and_ overly pumped she is? Both. Definitely. She was blushing too. Elsa's still wearing the same outfit, but this time, she was unmasked. _Where did my mask go?_ Jack, as if reading her mind, pulled it out from under his tux and took the liberty of placing it back on her. Like he stole it from Jackson just so he can give it to her himself. The thought made Elsa blush even more.

She smiled up at him appreciatively and they started waltzing all around the hard floor. Jack's grip on her was tight but not the hurting kind, it was the secure kind. He smiled charmingly and kept his gaze locked on her and, with every step, inched closer to her. They danced in perfect rhythm that blended well with the music. The costumed and masked people around them applauded at their gracefully awing chemistry. The noise was oblivious to them, all they can hear were the sounds of music and each other's loud heartbeat. They kept staring at each other, careless if they fall or not. Soon enough, they _did_ fell; shooting Elsa back into reality.

She gasped and sat up in her chair erectly. She blinked thrice and shook her head indignantly. Disappointment clouded her face again. Sometimes, it's really hard to tell which is which. Was it real or was it _just a dream_? What Elsa was certain of was that _dreams are so much better if they become real_. Was she developing feelings for Jack? There's no denying the inevitable now.

"Who wouldn't..." Elsa muttered to herself and sighed hopelessly before she hit the books.

**[ Elsa ]**

"_Peace? Peace? I hate the word..._" Eric read off the lines on his script, pulling out an impressive English accent.

Time _does_ fly fast when you're in deep thought. First, I was in my bed, feeling the warmth and softness it brings to me then the next thing I know, History was over and I'm in English Lit. Ms. Oceania let us take the time to be able to practice. In fact, she offered to give the rest of her class hours this week as our practice time, as long as we remained silent.

At first, everyone yelled in excitement but immediately hushed themselves while forming a circle with their group mates. We all huddled closely and I mentally noted how the other group was just talking with their buddies. The Mojos, in particular, looked like they didn't care at all, which is pretty strange since one of them is _the leader_. They just chatted with one another while painting their nails with precision. If that's how careless they are with every single one of their classes, I wonder how they stayed at the Academy for a long time when everyone kept saying _'Getting in is easy, but staying is hard.'_

Punzie started directing the first scene. Belle, being the bookworm she is—from what I heard the Jocks say—is Punzie's assistant and helped her give out instructions to our peers. Aurora grabbed me all of a sudden, I only gave her wide eyes and a slightly ajar mouth to cue her to tell me what's going on. She didn't answer, she only took out a tape measure from her backpack.

"Umm...what are you going to do?" I finally asked out loud,

"I need your body measurements for the costumes, duh" she wrapped the tape measure around my neck. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows as she read the numbers. She looked back and stated it to Ariel, who hurriedly jot it down on a notebook.

I looked up at the ceiling as she measured me. While _Tybalt_ (Eric) and _Benvolio_ (Roger) exchanged lines for the opening scene, quarreling using the Old English language is more like it, I heard Jack whisper: "Is it necessary that he pulls an accent off?"

I looked over and saw him right behind me, startling me a bit. He looked a bit unique today. Yes, he still wore perfectly unwrinkled uniform and he's still, dare I say it, _handsome_. Yet somehow, his hair got whiter and his way of talking was smoother and relaxed. His gaze on me wasn't as soft and luring in my dream, but it's close enough. "I don't know. It sort of suits him" I replied, hopefully it was something inaudible enough that Ariel won't hear.

Jack smiled and stepped beside me, watching Aurora work. "So...what will the dress look like?"

"Like what _Juliet_ requested" she emphasized the name in both theatre talk and in a teasing way, "Very austere. I planned on giving her a light blue dress, to compliment her eyes. It goes to her knees and it'll be sleeveless. It'll be much easier than wearing a classic Elizabethan gown"

Jack squinted his eyes, probably picturing how the dress will look like. Hopefully, he wouldn't think if I'll good wearing it or not. I believe it would though, blue is a good color on my skin. I can wear it with ease.

"So, would you be needing to measure me too?" Jack asked, snapping me out of his trance.

Aurora observed his body shape, looking at him from head to toe. "No, pretty sure you have the same measurements as Philipp. I'll just copy it off from him."

"Fair enough, he plays for the team too"

"You play?" I suddenly asked the boy beside me.

He turned to me and nodded, Yeah. Basketball, you didn't know?"

_Maybe I do, I just don't believe it._ "No"

"Haven't been training since..." He trailed off and looked down at his foot. I gasped in shame and shut up. My actions must've prevented him from attending basketball practice. Now the large crowd of guys surrounding him that day made sense, that's the entire basketball team!

Jack smiled at me reassuringly, "Don't feel bad Elsa. It's just-

"Jack! You're up" Adam came over and patted his shoulder.

He sighed exasperatedly and sauntered near the platform, where Punzie is practicing the actors and encouraging them to memorize their respective lines. I looked all around me and saw most of my group mates, who has a role to play, holding a copy of the script in their hands and diligently reading the highlighted parts of their papers. The six other students in our cluster were busy with the other stuff which I can guess are the props and technical setup. Three people crowded around a laptop perched up on a desk. They all had headphones on and they constantly pointed at something on the screen, must be the background music we'll use and, if possible, the lighting. The rest of the group were at the back, outside the circle, working on a cardboard. They were only halfway but I can tell that their painting a foyer facing a ballroom.

I have to admit, Dad is right. This school really is prestigious and serious about making its students responsible adults for the future. I once overheard that students here care about their reputation more than their education, which is partly true considering the abundant social groups, the 'food chain' of popularity, and the bad case of bullying—something that the Principal is obviously unaware of. But that statement is redundant to what I'm seeing now; maybe not all of them, but _some_ students actually care about their grades in order to have a bright future.

Even the royalties in this school are pretty responsible for someone who already has a sure, bright future ahead of them. Not a lot of people know who they are, of course, but I can pinpoint some of the group mates I have that are from royal blood. Let's see there's Punzie and I, Princess Aurora of Germany, Prince Philipp of Poland, Prince Adam of France and Prince Eric of the South Seas. It's no surprise that they know my name from the start. I know all of these people from meetings being held from time to time, mostly European gatherings since all of us came from neighboring countries except Eric.

The knowledge of us being Royals is a secret. I don't wanna speak for the others but I know that they feel the same way; we don't want to be a liability for other students to shine, or even receive any sort of royal treatment from the school administration—though they already know about us through our transcripts—because it will surely lead to favoritism and everyone else will have unfair treatment.

The kids don't recognize us being heirs and heiresses of some counties either, maybe they don't care at all or they're just clueless. So far, no one has blown our covers. Besides, we barely pose for photos being published on magazines or newspapers, we always keep a low profile on the streets of our kingdoms. Disguises if you know what I mean. That and we're rarely allowed to get out of the castle because of the impending large amount of attention. Only in the castle and in the company of another Royal family do we get treated like who we truly are.

Aurora cleared her throat, "So how's Arendelle?" she whispered.

"Sunny and...prosperous" I shrugged as she knelt down and measured my legs.

"Hmm, heard you guys have lots of crops ready to get harvested this time of year"

"Yeah, and Germany has more Gummi Bears than any country in all of Europe" I teased.

"Wish we had Nutella instead" the statement made me laugh softly. _I wished that too._

"Okay, we're done" Aurora said as she slowly rose up, both of us equal in height. She rolled up the tape measure professionally, one of her three Aunts taught her a little about sewing. I'm not so surprised she's asking them to make the dresses for the play. "Are your parents okay with you being in a relationship with someone who isn't a Prince?" she whispered, raising her eyebrow and nodding her head towards the direction of the practicing actors.

I looked at her, puzzled, and reluctantly turned around. I saw Jack and Roger rehearsing a scene wherein _Benvolio_ (Roger) comforts _Romeo_ (Jack) about a certain Rosaline—which is played by no one since _she's_ _not important at all_, that's what Belle said. I looked at Aurora again in sudden realization on who she's talking about. "No! We're totally not"

She giggled, "I saw the way you practiced at the garden!" she chirped silently.

I blushed madly, "You did?" I was pacing out, imagining what we might've looked like from another person's point of view but I immediately shook it off. "That's just acting, Ro. Nothing else" I should've just said _nothing_ and left out _else_ because it sure as heck made me look defensive. Too defensive. As expected, Aurora looked at me suspiciously.

"To tell you the truth: you guys look cute together" she looked back at Jack and then at me.

"Don't be ridiculous" I exclaimed silently. "You realize the predicament of our meeting?"

"True, true. But that doesn't mean you guys don't look good together" she snickered girlishly. "Hey, no relationship is perfect"

"Ro, we're not together! We don't even have a confession that we like each other or something"

"Oh?" she crossed her arms and smirked, "You like him?"

"No!" I could've sworn my cheeks burned and my ears turned pink. A sign that I was lying. _Okay, so I really do like him huh? That's just perfect. _

"Never mind if you like each other or not, I'm still shipping and rooting the two of you" she winked at me. "But, hey, a little reminder before you take any step further..." she gestured her fingers as if they skidded along an invisible pavement. "A Princess must only be with a Prince, literally or figuratively speaking. Either way, that's how it's supposed to be, remember?"

"Huh yeah, until Queen Elizabeth's mother allowed Prince William and Prince Harry that they can marry whoever they desire, royal or not. That changed a lot of things since then" Ro raised an eyebrow which made me giggle nervously. "I get it, Ro. But there's no way that that's going to happen." I sighed. "And don't worry, my parents allowed Anna and I" I added in silence.

"Oh goodie! No one will come in the way!" she exclaimed, "But I wasn't really pertaining to _just_ Jack. I'm just reminding you 'cause you might also fall for a different guy, particularly that obnoxious Chris Greg or whatever his name is"

"What?...What now?" I asked, completely dazed and almost speechless.

Chris? Why is he suddenly getting involved in all this? It was really nice of him to show a semi-helpless girl around during her first day of classes around campus but that doesn't mean I'm into him! He's not even my type! There's something about his aura that makes me nervous within. I'm not certain if it's because of the fact that I'm just unaccustomed with him or how dark and drowned in thoughts he is most of the time.

If Ro is teasing me to him because he showed me around campus alone or because he's my Math partner—which, I regret by the way. I wanted Jack to be my partner instead but I never realized how fast and persuasive Chris was—then that's just shallow of her. Before she can even answer my question, someone called out for the two of us to come forth and rehearse.

I sighed. Aurora draped an arm on my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly, "Come my dear" she said in a motherly tone. I forgot that she's going to play as my mother, Lady Capulet.

When we got there, I sat with my legs crossed on a chair in between _Lady Capulet_ (Aurora) and _Nurse_ (Jane). I stayed put innocently while Ro pretended to be busy brushing her hair.

"So, this scene comes after Romeo and Benvolio talk about getting in the Capulet ball. Remember that okay?" Belle reminded.

"Yeah, we're ready now' Jane fixed her bangs.

"Action!"

Aurora turned around and slowly neared towards me, "_I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet_, _how stands your disposition to be married?_"

"_It is an honor that I dream not of_" I said in a disagreeing yet calm tone.

"_I was your mother much upon these years that you are now maid. Thus then in brief: the valiant Paris seeks you for his love_" Ro bent down to my height and pinched my cheek.

As soon as she spoke the words out, my inner naïve, superfluous feminine side made me imagine a scene: I was sitting at that very spot, the wooden chair turned into a fancy cushion and I was wearing the dress Ro told me about. A single spotlight beamed on me and the entire surrounding was pitch black. Standing on either side of me are two young men that looked identical from behind. The one in tuxedo turned around, a mask on his face, and his brown hair shimmered in the light...Jackson. The other turned around as well, his charming smile can make your heart skip a beat and make your legs turn to jelly...Jack.

"_A man, young lady! Lady, such a man as all the world—why, he's a man of wax_" Jane exclaimed and bent down beside Ro while looking up at me as well.

"_Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?_" Ro cooed curiously.

I pictured Jack as Romeo and Jackson as Paris. _Paris bent down in front of Juliet and held her hand while asking for her hand in marriage, she could only look at him in utter surprise. Not a second after he touched the fair maiden's hand, she got pulled away by a third force; Romeo took Juliet in his arms and embraced her possessively, his angry and envious glare fixed upon Paris. Paris had no choice...before he can take her back, Juliet was already embracing the young Montague while proclaiming her love for him. Romeo calmed and kissed Juliet on the-_

There was multiple clearing of throats. I forced myself out of my fantasy and looked up at Punzie and Belle absentmindedly. Belle rolled her hands and tapped her feet alternatively on the floor, "Keep going..." she whispered.

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "_I'll look to like, if looking liking move: but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly_"

"'Kay cut. That was great, girls" Punzie clapped her hands. She suddenly turned her head and looked at me, gesturing me to come over...immediately.

I stood up. While walking over to her, I glanced at Jack secretly. Coincidentally, he was eyeing me as well—a concerned look on his face. I abruptly averted my gaze and hurried over to my cousin. "What happened there?" she asked as I came over.

"Umm, sorry. I sort of got...bogged-down for a second there" I reasoned. I'll just make it look like I briefly forgot my line, even though I didn't, instead of confessing that I just daydreamed about two guys that are overtaking my dreams at the moment.

"Did you get enough sleep?" she asked worriedly.

Now that she mentioned it, I realized I didn't really sleep a full 8 hours last night. "Not really. I slept late, sorry if I ruined the scene." I said apologetically to both Punzie and Belle.

"Oh, don't be silly! It's okay!" Punzie placed assuring hands on my shoulders, "I'm going to make sure you sleep early tonight. I can't risk you getting sick or eye bags now can I?"

I smiled, "Thanks Punzie. But that's really unnecessary, I can take care of myself"

"Nonsense! Now, sit over there" she gestured to a chair by the window near the platform. "After this part, we're gonna need you and Jack to do the pre-balcony scene" she giggled.

"We'll cover the ballroom dance choreography tomorrow" Belle winked.

I knew an intense blush crept over my face because I immediately went over to that lonesome chair without even excusing myself. I sat down and watched as Jack, Roger and Lewis, who plays Mercutio, run lines together.

Halfway into the scene, Jack was the only one I was observing perform. His voice and speech delivery is so subtle, I guess he memorized the script well last night. I can already see how well his overall performance will be on the actual day of the presentation. He will take everyone's breath away just as he did to me..._wait, what?! Okay, shake it off. Shake it off. _

We are sure to win this thing because until now, the other group is still doing nothing. I know that all will be well judging by how motivated and hardworking everyone is right now whereas the other group looked like they haven't made any progress at all.

Every time I looked over my practicing group mates, I often caught Jack stealing glances at me...I hope I wasn't imagining or assuming it. _Nope, I'm certain of it. I already counted seven._ Whenever I noticed his gaze was currently on me, it made me blush more that I had to obscure my face by laying my head on top of the chair's desk while facing the mountain view outside.

I have a conclusion: I got _it_ bad, really bad. What am I supposed to do now?


	13. Chapter 13 - Interruptions

Thirty minutes prior their dismissal, the English Literature teacher left her students to attend to an urgent meeting from the committee planning the incoming Fall Event, hence the room became noisier by the minute.

The Mojos, being the irresponsible students they are, were the ones who scolded the boisterous teenagers to prevent any lessons for the rest of the week. Ms. Oceania does keep her promises after all and the students intend to make her keep her word. After a bully threat from the tanned skin sisters, the 'trying-to-be-cool' kids hushed and just did their assignment for a different class since their leader was just as useless as a television without signal.

Of course, Jenna Orson did try to come up with something. At first, she thought she'll just write her own play to overthrow the many masterpieces of Shakespeare like A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, Macbeth, and especially Romeo and Juliet—the chosen play of the opposing group. The word is _try_, not _do_. Soon enough, she gave up and asked for a brainiac's help, but who wants to help a wannabe cheerleader captain and her other hydra-like sisters? No one. In the end, Jenna gave the leader responsibility to someone who didn't even hear her say it.

Chaos seemed to take over the right side of the classroom while the kids crowding over the left side showed determination, discipline and fun. To some, the Fall Event is just another crap the school supports so the teachers won't have to grade anything where in fact they have to base the students' grade from their performance, if they get chosen of course. To many enthusiastic kids from Group 1, that's a senseless statement.

Punzie is very lucky to have most of her group mates cooperative and only two were not as interested. She wouldn't give a damn if they lose, which is impossible from the looks of it. If they _did_ lose, it wouldn't be for lack of trying, rather, it'll serve as a lesson to persevere better next time. Nonetheless, she's pretty confident her teacher will choose them over the other group. Come on, who would choose a group who hasn't even made a tiny bit of progress?

Looking at it now, she and her fellow cheerleaders made a fantastic choice for casting: an attractive guy playing the lead, a beautiful lady as his partner, good-looking supporting roles with impressive and believable accents, reliable props and technical team, an amazing assistant and...truth be told, a wonderful director.

Yep, everything is, and will be, great.

After the conversation scene between the Montague boys, it was time for the party scene. The group enlarged their space and took over the entire platform since the other group will not obviously not use it. The props moved all the way back to maximize the space their group needed. Punzie positioned everyone, paired them up, told them when they'll be coming in and where their exact position would be once they have the entire floor during the presentation; basically directed.

She paired Elsa with Ryan Hendler, who plays Paris, and positioned them in the middle of it all. "Okay, while you guys are dancing, Juliet will see Romeo in the corner of her eye and will instantly get her attention." Punzie gestured to the spot where Jack is positioned; near the door, top-right corner of the room.

"Jack, you know what to do right?" Punzie glanced at the white-haired boy. He smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Good. Now, while the lovebirds talk, just continue dancing" Punzie instructed to everyone.

"Jack and Elsa? The second romantic music will be the cue for you two to...mingle while everyone else is dancing" Belle announced.

Punzie went up beside Belle. "Guys, just dance like how you naturally would while we play the music. We'll talk about the actual choreography tomorrow" With that, the music started playing from the speakers the techies provided. The first song was a composition by Arnie Roth; one he wrote for _Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses_. Everyone held onto their partners and started dancing as if it was a slow dance during Prom. The music and the dancing instantly caught the other group's attention, even the Mojos! All eyes were now on the practice going on, thus diminishing any more small chatter and noises.

While the score was playing, Jack started speaking his lines. The music was still soft enough that the audience will still be able to hear him, "_What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?_" Jack looked at Elsa as if he was twitter-pated (because he really was). He thought about that desire he's hiding to make his blush intensify and for him to be more eager.

"_I know not sir_" his servant, played by Marcus Evans, told him.

"_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night_" Jack smiled before sneakily sauntered over to the dance floor—to the spot where Elsa was. Until props can finish all the ballroom details they needed, they got creative and used some of the classroom furniture to mark where they're going to place what. In this case, they used a chair to play the part of a tall column where Romeo is going to hide from view while he courts Juliet.

While Jack walked around the entire dance floor, Elsa already noticed him and paid more attention to him than her partner, all the while Eric and Philipp (who plays Lord Capulet) did their part of noticing the enemy in their mansion. They argued and argued and only stopped when Jack reached the chair, then the second music came on.

Elsa slowly detached herself from Lewis and handed him over to Aurora. She slowly backed away from the dance, until her back leaned against the chair. Jack reached for her hand from behind, making her gasp. The techies lowered the music, "_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_" Jack wooed.

Elsa blushed and sighed as she hesitantly pulled her hand away from Jack's grip. She turned slightly and faced him, "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss_"

Jack looked around and grabbed her forearm. He gently dragged her over to his side and onto the platform. He held her closely and looked deeply into her sparkling blue eyes. "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_"

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_" Elsa nodded.

Jack stepped closer, closing their distance and leaning her back on the teacher's desk. "_Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_" his hand moved up and cupped her cheek, reddening Elsa's face even more.

"That is definitely not acting anymore." Belle whispered to Punz. Elsa's cousin just stared at the two with a dropped jaw. She nodded at Belle in complete agreement nonetheless. Only then did she realized how great the two would look if they were ever a couple. She also sensed the change of atmosphere between the two ever since Jack saved Elsa from Olivia's torture. This time, they are no longer hostile with one another, something positive is definitely growing deep within. Woman's intuition is rarely wrong, in this case that theory is proven right.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake_" Elsa almost didn't get the words out. Her insides turned and her body squirmed at Jack's touch. She broke their gaze and looked down at his stomach instead.

Jack pursed his lips and held Elsa's chin up with his free hand, making her look back at his face again. His stare softened as he spoke: "_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I tak_e" he leaned closer, she can literally feel his cool breath against her skin, sending even more chills _and_ electricity up her entire body. "_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged..." _

He leaned even closer...closer...their lips _an inch_ away...Elsa braced herself; she closed her eyes as she gripped the desk behind her tightly, her knuckles turned white. All eyes were on them now, even the supposed to be dancing actors stopped to watch, their classmates held their breaths and waited for the kiss.

"What the hell?!" a high pitched voice suddenly interrupted what would be a first kiss for two souls. Every heads turned to the direction where it came from— Olivia Orson.

_So close_, Jack thought. He let her go but he didn't back away one bit, Elsa doesn't seem to mind their closeness anyway. Jack took advantage of the moment, an excuse wherein he can look at her features more closely and make sure if she and Princess are as identical as he thought they are. He looked at her nose and compared if they're just as cute. Check. If their eyes have the same shade of blue. Check. Fainted freckles. Check. Pale skin. Check.

Come to think of it, it isn't a creepy thing..._slightly_, yes, but Jack is merely being investigative. Elsa was too occupied waiting for Olivia's reason for interrupting their practice to notice Jack. He was still leaning on the desk while his waist was firmly pressed against hers.

"What is it THIS time?" Punzie groaned and turned around with both hands on her hips.

"You're just going to let them..._kiss_?!" Olivia shouted.

Punzie gritted her teeth behind closed lips, "It's _acting_! They have to!"

"Are you sure? Does our teacher know of this?" Olivia countered.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Ariel stepped in and stood beside Punzie, backing up her cheer captain. "I took the liberty of asking and she said it's perfectly fine as long as it's alright with the actors"

Setting aside the predicament of what was going on, Elsa blushed at the statement. All of her wants to kiss Jack and vice versa of course, but an approval will reveal her secret.

"Oh really now?" Jenna stood up. "How do we know you're not bluffing?!"

"Why don't you ask her yourselves when she comes back?" Ariel arched an eyebrow.

"We will! And besides, Jack agreed to kiss..._her_?!" Olivia pointed at Elsa. "That _bitch_?!"

"Hey! You shut that thick mouth of yours!" Aurora cut in.

"Oh-ho-ho. MY thick mouth?!"

The rest of the argument was too fast and out of tune to understand. The girls back talked each other incoherently in chorus, everyone was left out and tried to comprehend their loud bickering. Most of the words involved were 'Try-hard', 'Shut up', Can you not', and 'bitches'. The cheerleaders defended their group and the almost-kiss while the two Mojos just argued with them and stated their opinion and, supposedly, what the school might say if they saw them now. Jenna even tried to reason out Public Display of Affection but was only countered by Punzie.

The loud shouting would have been avoided if it weren't for Olivia being so jealous of Elsa. Instead of telling the truth, she translated it into a whole irrelevant topic. The yelling continued for two more minutes. Fortunately, no one from the outside actually heard the loud noises given the fact that the entire building's floor was theirs.

"ENOUGH!" Maria Orson, the oldest and, quite possibly, the most reasonable Mojo, yelled and stood up from her seat. Her taller height overpowered that of her two sisters. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her with wide eyes. Usually, she'll join her sisters with taking their stand but today was not one of those days. "Just stop." she breathed loudly and sternly looked down at her two younger sisters.

"What the hell are you doing Maria?!" Olivia turned around.

"What the hell am _I_ doing?! What the hell are _you_ doing?!" Maria literally shoved her sister back to her chair, everyone gasped. "What the hell is your deal if those two will kiss, huh?!" she gestured to the platform, where Jack and Elsa stood. They already separated from their close position earlier and just stood side by side. "That's none of your concern!"

"Because Jack is-

"I am NOT your boyfriend!" Jack interrupted. The entire class murmured in shock and as a tease for Olivia. The middle Orson was clearly taken aback, his words making her speechless.

"And I never will be, you got that?" Jack added, clearly angry. Angry because the Mojos were making a fuss over nothing, because the scene was ruined and because he didn't get to do what he had been picturing to do.

"Jacky..." Olivia pouted, "I-

"Shut up" Jack glared at her, his cool completely disintegrated. A new sight for everyone, even for him. He rarely loses control of his temper...yet he just did. _No more Mr. Nice Guy_ as what Alice Cooper would probably say. His sudden mood change made it start snowing outside which is oblivious to his classmates. _At least_ it ended the cat fight.

The bell rang, but no one moved a muscle. They were all too busy staring at Jack and checking Olivia's reaction. Their gaze just went back and forth. Elsa looked at him worriedly, she has never seen him like this before. When they first met, he was angry but not..._this_ angry. Before, it was like he was just pissed and annoyed but this time—he was _really_ angry.

"Let's just forget about all of this." Punzie broke the eerie silence, "If someone says a word, we will _all_ get in trouble" she added. Maria nodded at her. For the first time, a Big Five and a Mojo actually agreed on something.

Jack sighed and dropped the angry look. He jogged to his chair and grabbed his backpack. He immediately went out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Elsa grew even more concerned.

"Great, that's just perfect" Punzie muttered exasperatedly.

* * *

><p><em>AN : This is too short...and Jack's a bit OOC in the last part, oops. Stay tuned ;)_


	14. Chapter 14 - You're Not One

_A/N : Before I let you guys read, I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH for following this story! It just reached 100 follows and I'm, obviously, really glad and ecstatic! As an appreciation, I made this chapter Jelsa-filled, sweet (hope so), and long for you all to enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - You're Not One<strong>

After recess break, not once did Elsa even caught a glimpse of her crush. She was hanging with Punzie and Belle, who were too busy with the play to even notice her anxiety, while she frantically turned in every nook and corner; hoping to at least see a tall, white-haired, charming guy. But no matter how hard she searched, Jack was still nowhere to be seen. Elsa started to get more concerned about Jack's whereabouts and his well being. _Where is he?_

It's understandable why he stormed off earlier. If someone as obsessed like Olivia Orson kept linking you two together when there's _absolutely nothing_ going on, you'll get pissed and tired of it. Best way to handle it is by showing anger and simply telling them to stop. The glare and bitter language is acceptable too, though it may have hurt the other person— which is something not needed to be worried about considering how numb Olivia is.

The day passed by like wild fire. Elsa went to each one of her classes alone. Only then did she realize that without Jack's accompaniment, it's still confusing on which room is which and the possibility of getting lost is higher than average. Plus it's lonesome. Luckily, Jack's absence—a popular and attentive student—was oblivious to each teacher and no one asked Elsa, not even her female classmates who are Jack's fangirls.

Finally, classes ended. Elsa skipped her way towards the cafe and spotted Hiccup and Astrid already sitting at the 'Big Five Table'. "Guys!" Elsa hurried towards them and sat down beside Astrid. She placed her textbooks on the desk, the loud sound made Hiccup look up from his Statistics notebook.

"Oh hey, Elsa! 'Sup?" Astrid smiled.

Hiccup looked at Elsa cautiously, "Why are you panting?"

Elsa waved her hand dismissively at him, gesturing it's nothing. "H-have you guys seen Jack?" her voice sounded more concerned than she intended it to be.

"Umm, no. We haven't" Astrid shook her head. "He's not with you?"

Elsa sighed. "No, I can't find him anywhere since English Lit."

"Why? Did something happened?"

Elsa caught her breath and sighed loudly, "Olivia. Olivia happened" The couple looked at her anxiously, "She must've gone too far or else Jack wouldn't have disappeared like that"

"Yeah, obviously. He's always so calm about it though, maybe she pushed him too far this time" Hiccup said with his brilliant voice. He turned to Elsa, "What did Olivia say?"

That's when Elsa told them everything. She began with the play practice and how physically close she and Jack were. She prevented herself from blushing and gawking at the flashback of memories or else she'd blow her cover. She didn't get into too much detail unlike how she wanted to, she went directly to the point and told them what Olivia said, how two of the Mojos tried reasoning their way out of their own selfish act, how the cheerleaders defended the group and the lead actors in particular. How Olivia said offensive words to Elsa and how Jack threw the tan girl off. She also punctuated the rare moment where Maria, the oldest Orson, sided with Punzie's opinion with keeping the whole commotion a secret instead of turning it into a rumor mill and eventually start World War III in Highland Arts Academy, since that's what the insane Mojos would have most likely done according to Ariel.

"You think he snuck in the dorm?" Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Nah, they lock the dorm gates when classes start and only open them when it officially ends. Plus there are guards by the gates during class hours, Jack couldn't have possibly gone away" Hiccup answered while placing his stuffs back in his bag.

"How come on the first and second day that wasn't implemented?" Elsa asked in pure curiosity.

"Oh, they only do it once the students have comfortably settled in" Astrid said.

"Come on, Jack is probably in the dorm now" Hiccup stood up and carried Astrid's bag for her. Elsa instantly remembered how Jack does that too and how she terribly misses the gentleman gesture. Of course, she wouldn't ask Hiccup to do it! Truth be told, Jack is _the only_ guy she wants to see do that for her.

She tagged along with the couple and made their way up the dorm. For a dismissal period, the corridors were surprisingly empty. People might've gotten in their rooms early, or they were still busy doing work in the library, or maybe most people were hanging out all over campus, or eating at the cafe. Another thing Elsa was used to at a time like this are girls drooling over Jack and, figuratively speaking, kissing the ground he walks on.

She doesn't mind seeing other girls admire him too—now she definitely sees what others like about him, she may even see pass through all that since Jack rarely entertains his fangirls so they know almost nothing about him. Take Olivia for example.

What does Elsa know about Jack? She knows he's passionate about basketball. He sometimes is a total slacker, but he can be extremely serious and dedicated when he puts his mind into a certain task. He often looks occupied but he actually listens to his surroundings. He likes looking out at the mountain view, like he misses the outside. He can be bumptious but knows how to apologize. He's sarcastic and funny. He's easy-going and fun to be with it. He's very helpful. He's comfortable to open up to, plus a very keen listener. He's a gentleman with an attractive face, body and smile. His uniforms are all perfectly ironed, not once did she saw a wrinkle on his blazer. His hair is always proper, and his eyes...mesmerizing. One more thing: he inexplicably resembles Jackson, the mystery guy Elsa danced with that memorable night.

Elsa did some rethinking while Hiccup and Astrid chat about their Statistics quiz. She isn't completely positive but there's a high chance that Jackson and Jack are just the same person. Obviously, Punzie invited Jack to her party, he's one of her closest friends! And Jack, being an 'all-about-fun' person, couldn't possibly turn down a party invitation even if it's imperative that he wears an exaggerated mask over his face. What if he really was the same guy she kissed?

She barely knows 'Jackson' and vaguely remembers his exact facial features. All she knows is that they have the same tall height, body shape, figure, posture and...voice. She doesn't know Jack's natural hair color, maybe if his white hair dye fades off then Elsa can judge properly. She prayed that she wasn't being demented over this, just because Jack's her crush doesn't mean she assumes into thinking he's the same guy she had a wonderful experience with once. She mentally noted that if she's wrong about this, she'll forever remember that even though two people look identically similar, that doesn't mean they are the same person in general.

"Hello? Earth to Elsa?" Astrid snapped her fingers in front of her friend's eyes, completely breaking Elsa's train of thoughts.

"Uhh-umm, what?" Elsa looked at them with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Elsa smiled. "I was just thinking about the play and everything..."

"Alright, well we're here" Hiccup unlocked the door to his and Jack's dorm. When he opened it, they didn't saw anyone in there. The light to the bathroom isn't even on. From Hiccup's perspective, the room hasn't changed at all since he and Jack left this morning. "He's not here..." Hiccup slowly strode inside and set his and Astrid's bag on the couch.

"Basketball practice?" Astrid suggested.

"Probably? But I don't think his foot is completely healed yet..."

Elsa sighed, "Just let me know when you see him, okay?"

"Umm sure." Astrid slowly turned to her, "Aren't you going to hang with us for a little bit?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have a Chemistry homework" she held the textbook along with the notebook up, "and a quiz on History that I have to memorize" she then raised the second textbook.

"Wow. You're...responsible" Astrid complimented politely.

"Heh, thanks. I'll just be in my dorm now" she waved at the two and closed the door behind her on the way out.

"Hmm...she's a lot like you, Hiccup" Astrid remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Too un-stubborn to ditch homework" the statement only made Hiccup laugh.

**[ Elsa ]**

As I went in my dorm, I couldn't help but worry even more for Jack. I know he's just around somewhere on campus, but if that's the case then I would have at least seen him once. Then again this place is huge, I barely had the time to get a tour from an old student or even from an admin of the school. I haven't even seen the gymnasium, auditorium, or heck- the library!

I lit the lights and locked the door behind me. I sat on my bed and did my usual routine: take shoes and socks off, head to the bathroom and shower, get into more comfortable clothes and tie my hair up into a messy bun when it's completely dried, eat some healthy snacks from our mini fridge and watch some TV while I'm at it. And then finally, hit the books.

I'm glad I got this side of the dorm since the wall behind my desk has a window, letting me see what's going on outside and what's left of the sunlight will serve as my desk lamp. I'd be lying if I say that I am completely focused on understanding covalent bonds, no matter how hard I try to do it—I always marvel the grassy view from outside, that and I just can't stop wondering about Jack's whereabouts.

What if while cutting classes earlier, he got caught and got in trouble for it? What if he's on detention and/or is being punished for his defiant actions? _Ugh, Jack. I can't get you out of my head! Darn it, where the heck are you?! _

Instead of reading more in advance, I just did the actual homework. I decided to only copy off a few important details from the book and jot it down on the notebook. I heard the door creak open, Anna's back, but I didn't turn around to acknowledge her. I just let my ears get filled with the sounds from the TV and my sight fully focused on the task at hand while my brain get mixed up with everything that's going on.

It felt like hours when it's only been minutes, seconds even! I never thought I'd see the day where I actually get bored trying to understand all this unnecessary bonds that I honestly think will have absolutely no point or use in my future life. My occupation is already set after all! And I don't think a kid will randomly come up to the Queen and ask her what's the difference between covalent and ionic bond. I sighed tiredly and rolled my pen on the surface. I perched my arms up on the desk and rested my head on top of it. This is going to be a _long_ night.

"Hey...I heard" Anna muttered and lowered the volume of the TV.

I rolled my eyes and continue to ignore her.

She sighed, "Don't let Olivia get to you, Elsa. She's just a female dog who is insecure of every girl who's prettier than her and, apparently, close to Jack."

I shifted in my seat a bit, letting her know that I'm listening but I still kept my silence.

"Anyway, I also wanna say I'm sorry for...for not telling you..._t-that_" she stuttered. "I know, it's wrong to keep a secret about you from you, but we just wanted to protect you-

"Protect me?" I sat up and turned the spinning chair to her direction. Her red hair was in two braids, like it always is, and she's still in her uniform minus the blazer. Her shoes and socks were by her bed and her feet were nicely tucked under her. "How is that protecting me, Anna?"

"We wanna protect you from freaking out and feeling unsafe to go around campus" she explained. "We didn't want you to get all anxious about the Mojos so we thought of just dealing with the problem ourselves, that way you won't have to worry about it"

"Oh yeah?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "How's that plan coming for you all? Olivia still has a devilish tongue to say unpleasant words to me"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But at least she can't lay a finger on you anymore"

"Since Jack's now my 'friend'?" I guessed.

"Yeah, that was our plan- to get him to befriend you so Olivia won't hurt you again..." she looked down at my exposed, bandaged arm. "I'm glad to see it's working"

What she said suddenly hit me in the head. Is Jack only befriending me because they told him to? The thought made my heart _melt_. No, what we have now is obviously friendship! I know he isn't evil to fake all of this. I already told myself that this is how Jack mingles naturally. The way he treats me is the same way he treats Punzie, only he is slightly more delicate with me since I had a bad encounter with his obsessed fangirl.

"Elsa..." Anna slowly held my hand. "I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me...us"

I just smiled and hugged her, "It's okay Anna. I understand, you just had to tell and explain it to me in the first place so I wouldn't have to be a snub to you. Told you that now for future reference, no more secrets okay?"

I felt her smile against my shoulder, she hugged me back and nodded. "Promise, sis"

I managed to finally finish my homework. Anna kept chatting with me while I was doing so, she told me how close her and Kristoff's anniversary are and asked me to give her suggestions on what she should give him or what can she do for the special day. I just told her to give him something nice, nothing specific since I'm not a professional when it comes to this certain topic. I've never had a boyfriend before so I can't suggest her anything either. Yep, NBSB.

Dinner time arrived and I chose not to come. I was still full from the veggie snacks I ate earlier, plus I still have a History quiz to review. Luckily, Anna understood and she took off without me. I turned the TV off and looked through my flash-cards; memorizing every definition, places, dates and what each important person had done that affected that era.

"Scipio Africanus - the general that lead Rome into invading the Carthaginians in Europe" I said out loud in order to memorize it easier. The door suddenly opened and I didn't bother to greet Anna on her way in. _She got out only a few minutes ago and she's already back?_ I just continued reciting what I remembered from the flashcard I was holding behind me. "The war in Zama, now known as Algeria-

"Ended the Second Punic War wherein the Romans won"

I turned around only to see a tall guy in shorts and a blue shirt standing in the middle of the room. His hair is as white as ever and his sight never left mine. He held a Styrofoam box in one hand and a bottle of Sprite on the other. "Jack!" I exclaimed and abruptly stood up. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I exhaled all the excitement out and spoke in a normal voice, "Look who finally decided to show up"

He chuckled and placed the food down on my bedside table, "Don't let me interrupt you, I came here to find out why you're not downstairs. Glad to see you're not there for a good reason"

"Well, _you did_ interrupt me" I placed my hands on my hips.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have caught your attention, Ms. Stiletto" Jack turned to me and smirked.

I shook my head indignantly, "Where were you, Jack?"

"Why? Did ya' miss me?" he smiled charmingly.

"You had me worried, okay? I thought you got detention or something"

"Me? Detention? Pfft—no way" he sat on my bed.

"So where were you then? I mean, you just disappeared" I shrugged.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? And you" he pointed his finger at me, "need to eat dinner" he gestured to the stuff he brought with him.

"I'm still full" I reasoned.

"Aww, come on. It's your favorite" he took the Styrofoam and opened it, revealing the scrumptious looking chocolate cake inside. It made my stomach growl despite the fact that I still feel full. "See, your stomach is giving you away, Els" Jack snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not eating that unless you tell me"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you unless you put that flashcard down and eat this"

_Is he always going to play this game?_ I rolled my eyes, placed the card down on the desk and sat beside him. "Good girl" he praised and patted my back playfully. He gave me the plastic fork and the Styrofoam. "It's a bit unhealthy but you must be having a sweet tooth craving by now since all you ever eat are salads"

"Because those are healthier, Jack" I said before I took a slice and ate some cake. I have to admit, HAA doesn't go wrong with serving delicious foods.

"That or it's that weird...girly diet thing you females do" Jack brushed his hair. "Some starve themselves while others make themselves throw up what they ate"

"You mean the Anorexics and the Bulimics?" I swallowed the first piece and sliced another one. As soon as I lifted the utensil, Jack barged in my personal space and bit the cake off the fork.

I looked at him with utter shock, "Is that what it's called?" He said in between chews.

"Yes! And why did you do that?!" I whined.

"What? This?" he pointed to his chewing mouth. I nodded. "Well, duh! 'Cause I'm hungry!" he gulped the cake down, "What? You didn't think that cake is all yours now is it?"

"Well, sorry but I thought it was" I shrugged and sliced another piece, "Did you ditch dinner?"

"Yeah, cause you're too _responsible_ to ditch homework" he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Really? You didn't eat dinner because you wanted to see me?" my eyes widened upon my mention of the entire sentence. _Crap!_ _I was supposed to only think about that! _

His pale face suddenly reddened. "Well...yeah, I guess" _Aww, really?_ "I thought Olivia got you again, and I have to look out for you, right?" he teased. _Wow, way to kill the moment Jack!_

I ate the cake on the fork and chewed it slowly, "S-so...does that mean we're friends now? Like, real friends" I suggested.

"Yeah, of course. I mean...I know we had a bad meeting and all but, I thought we could just forget about that" he said hopefully.

I nodded in agreement. I sliced another piece and fed it to him. Relief washed over me when he, thankfully, just ate it and didn't tease me for it.

We spent the next few minutes talking about random things like the shows on TV, upcoming movies and our annoying teachers. We shared the cake equally and finished it. I threw the box away in the trash bin and drank the Sprite.

I badly wanna talk to Jack about what happened earlier. Not the Olivia part, rather, the 'we're-so-close-earlier-it-almost-looks-like-you-were-really-going-to-kiss-me' part. I just wanna ask him directly and right away if he was planning on kissing me then. Not that I would mind anyway...but I will obviously tell him the opposite! I'm afraid of getting disappointed at him or he'll just end up laughing at my face. I can't even brace myself if he ever says, _"Ha! I can't believe you actually thought I was gonna kiss you! You?!" _or, he'll react badly about it and say:_ "That was acting, Elsa! What's gotten into you?! Did you thought I like you or something?!" _

Instead of asking about that, I just asked him the thing that made me worry all day. "So Jack, I already ate. Now, you have to do your part of the deal" I faced him. He lay down on my bed in pure comfort, like he forgot it's _my_ bed and not his.

"Mhm, why do you even wanna know?" he placed his hands behind his head.

"Do I have to keep repeating myself?"

"Yes" he smirked.

"I was worried...really worried" I bit my lip.

He sighed exasperatedly, "I was just out, okay? I needed fresh air and distance from that Mojo" he rolled his eyes.

"Funny, I thought you already got used with her constant obsession by now..." I sat on what's left of the bed's space.

"Yeah...but it's not her assuming of us being together that threw me off"

I turned and faced him, "What was it then?" I asked with a soft voice.

"You" his voice transitioned from a careless, light tone to a serious one.

"I'm sorry?" my eyes slightly dilated.

He never broke eye contact as he slowly sat up—our body merely inches away, his shoulder brushing against mine. "She called you the B word...and you're not one, it angered me..."

I slowly nodded and gave him a weak smile, "Thank You for thinking so..." I looked down and let his words seep in, that was really sweet. The fact that I was called something so informal already offended him is really heartwarming. Does it mean that he cares?

"Sorry, this is all my fault" I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I felt electricity zap through my entire body. _Is he seriously HUGGING ME?!_ "You got involved in Olivia's wrath just because we're close, I'm sorry" he whispered.

"J-Jack" I kept stuttering and swallowing my saliva. Oh gosh, I've never been hugged by a boy before (except my Dad), what should I do?! I know I should calm down, I don't want him to pull away just yet, this feels so...warm. The kind of warmth I've never felt before.

Moments of silence passed and we didn't pull away from each other, not even one bit. "Hey, it's okay" I _finally_ managed to talk straight. "None of this is your fault. All her actions were based on her way of thinking. I just ignore her, and I think that's what you should do too"

"I'm trying, but it's easier said than done with her always bickering and following me around"

I pressed my back against his chest, "Try harder"

"Well" he chuckled softly, "I guess now I have a reason to" I felt his arms slightly tighten around me.

"And what is that?"

"Now a what...a who" his cool breath blew against my neck.

"Okay, Jack...who?"

"It's—

The door suddenly opened. We quickly separated from each other, I abruptly stood up from the bed and he leaned back on the wall with his arms over his stretched legs, like nothing happened. _Because nothing did!_ Anna and Hiccup stood by the door, their expressions bore utter shock and embarrassment. "Oh—I'm sorry, we-were we...?" Anna stammered.

"No!" Jack and I said at the same time.

"Umm...okay?" Anna slowly stepped in the dorm while Hiccup remained standing by the doorway. "Guess, I'll just...go do my homework now then, yep..." my sister awkwardly neared us and sat on her desk chair which is inches away from my desk and bed space.

Hiccup whistled, Jack looked at his direction. "Dude, History" the brunette reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." Jack leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes in annoyance. "Ugh, damn Punic Wars" he got off my bed and sauntered towards the door.

I stood where I was, not moving a muscle. I wanna sit down, but my feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Only my eyes moved; they followed Jack towards the door. I watched him grab the doorknob and slowly close it, until he stopped and turned to me. "Night, Els" he smiled that ardent smile I came to grow accustomed to.

"Goodnight" I responded with a little voice, a faint blush crept up on my cheeks.

His smile didn't dissipate as he closed the door and he was out of my sight. Only then did I realize to ask myself..._what was that all about?_ I sat back down on the bed and saw Anna smirking at me wittily. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" she beamed, "Nothing at all" she shook her head and went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15 - Unmasked

_3 Days Later_

It's been days since Jack and Elsa had a little sweet moment back in the dorm room. But even so, the warmth of the gesture was still fresh to them. That was the actual starting point where they developed into growing more and more accustomed with one another. In those three days, they already freely open up their thoughts and do small gestures of both friendliness and sweetness here and there. They're also now more comfortable around their circle of friends; they even playfully feed each other sometimes! All the enjoyment made them decide not to bring up the hug they shared. Or the almost kiss.

Despite all that, there were some teenagers who are skeptical whenever they see the two around. Jack ignored all the smug remarks on how they should despise one another, or how he should avoid Elsa since it's only worsening Olivia's bad mood. All that matters to him is that he's happy and, from the looks of it, she's happy too. Truly, talking and apologizing to one another is a wonderful idea. If they hadn't done that in the first place, then they would miss out on having a great friend.

Monday arrived; the day they're going to present the thing they put all their efforts into this past week. It's time to show the role play...and English Lit was their first period. All of them would still be practicing right now or they'd still be in bed, dreaming about food and sweater weather, if it weren't for Ms. Oceania moving the presentation a day earlier. The group's not panicking, no! They are, however, eager to see their hard work pay off. Sure, there's a 24 hour advance but the sooner they do this, the better they'll remember what they're ought to do later on.

Jack, who's going to play the main part, was cooped up in their bathroom while everyone else was downstairs for breakfast...except for his other group mates, of course. He looked at the mirror and stared at his original reflection a moment longer while the new brown hair dye waited by the corner of the sink.

Everyone in the group insisted that Jack 'takes off the silver dye' for the role of Romeo, just so everything will look natural. Jack shrugged and tried to tell them otherwise but, like how Punzie always is, they're adamant with the leader's first decision. So Jack had no choice but to fly off at nine in the evening just to pick up a new dye from the store down the mountains of HAA.

Jack sighed and started working. He started applying the dye in generous amount. While doing so, he glanced back at the closed door and viewed his costume; an amazingly knitted prince-like outfit and the mask that came along with it. He suddenly remembered a very memorable night from weeks ago. Only difference is he was wearing a tux back then and he already wore the mask before the dancing began. He smiled weakly and just went back to work.

Meanwhile, Elsa was doing the exact same thing next door. She had just finished wearing her blue dress on. _Aurora's aunts sure know style_, she thought. Elsa looked down at the intricate snowflake designs and the sequined upper half of the dress. She admired how this specific shade of blue perfectly goes with her pale skin. She smiled while spraying some Victoria's Secret perfume on her body before tussling her hair.

Thinking about her look during Punzie's birthday celebration, she decided it's always a special thing whenever she lets her blonde locks cascade down her shoulder or back. Today was one of those special days. Was it simply for the play, or to impress Jack? She can't decide which factor has a bigger impact on her decision.

After applying some light make-up on, Elsa glanced at the eye mask she has to wear for the Capulet Ball scene. She smiled as she took the object and stared at it even more, reminiscing a beautiful night from the past. She looked back up the mirror and hovered the mask over her eyes. If her assumptions are correct, she hoped that no berserk happening will occur later.

"Ready, Elsa?" Ariel knocked on the bathroom door.

Elsa took a deep breath and held onto the mask, "As ready as I'll ever be" she whispered.

* * *

><p>The English Literature classroom looked wider and more spacious than usual. The chairs were spread out adjacent to the walls so the center was empty. The inhabitants of the room, meaning the students, were waiting outside for their call to perform. Group 2 will go first. To their surprise, they actually prepared something. Meg remarked that it won't be as good as theirs but Belle insisted not to feel too overconfident with themselves. Their group's not allowed to watch and vice versa, but they will eventually find out if the play's a triumphant act or a recipe for a disastrous grade.<p>

Outside, each group chatted with one another one last time. Punzie and Jenna reminded their group mates about the most crucial parts of their play and what they should not forget above all things. Group 2 only wore casual civilian clothes. From the looks of it, they might do a modern twist to one work by Shakespeare. On the other hand, Group 1 had an Elizabethan style apparel. Since they're only doing a shortened reenactment of Romeo and Juliet, the classic look is the best way to impress and convince Ms. Oceania of their eagerness about the project. Not to mention their preparedness for the Fall Event.

After what seemed like an eternity, group two's props men finally finished setting up what they needed to set up inside the room and gestured their actors that it's time. Jenna slyly smirked at Punzie as she went inside with the others. The doors closed and everything silenced.

"Don't worry about her" Aurora patted her cheer captain's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not." Punzie shook her head, "I know we'll be able to really pull this off"

"Of course we will! Look around you; we're all more decently dressed than them."

"Because we're doing different things" Punzie smirked. "Anyway, the costumes are beautiful, Ro. Thank You" Punzie looked down at her long sleeved clothing that looked more petite than how a personal nurse's clothing normally is back in the day.

"Yes, they really are beautiful" Elsa stepped in and smiled at them.

All the girls turned around and gasped. Then, in unison, they began showering her with compliments that it's no longer comprehensive even if you listen closely. Elsa could only smile brightly in pure gratitude. She's used with the attention yet she's always been humble.

"That's my expression too when she got out of the bathroom" Ariel chuckled femininely.

"I knew the dress will perfectly suit her!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Elsa you're so pretty!"

"Jack will definitely fall for you now" Belle giggled.

As soon as Elsa heard that, heat crept up her cheeks and brightened up her faint make-up even more.

"Come on, Belle. Don't tease our Juliet" Aurora came near and draped an arm over her brunette friend. "But seriously, Els, you _really are_ beautiful. You should have your hair down more often!"

"Th-thanks girls" Elsa smiled, "I only let it down for special occasions" she played with a blonde hair strand, twirling it around her index finger.

"Then consider everyday a special day" Belle advised and giggled. Elsa shook her head whilst she giggled along.

"Come on, cuz. Let's get some fresh air" Punzie walked over to Elsa and entwined their arms together as she lead her towards the staircase at the far-end of the corridor, "Just notify us when it's time!" Punz called out before she fastened her pace.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Elsa smiled and just went along.

"You have no idea how nervous I am!" Punzie silently exclaimed as she skipped hurriedly.

"Oh come on, Punz! You gotta relax!" they arrived by the staircase near the fire extinguisher. "You are a great leader to us! Have you seen how well-put and amazing our last practice was?"

"Yeah I did...but that was yesterday! Today's different! What-what if a prop falls down?! Or worse—what if the backdrop falls over some actors?! Or someone forgot their lines! Or they forgot where they're supposed to go when the music cues in?!"

"Hey, Punz! Calm down!" Elsa placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders and straightened her, avoiding even a shake or stutter of anxiety. "Calm down...everything will go smoothly, just like we planned, you'll see" Elsa rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"She's right, honey" a rather suave voice cut in. The girls turned around only to see a tall guy with broad chest and shoulders ascend up the staircase and walk forth to them. It's none other than the Basketball captain himself, Eugene Fitzherbert; Rapunzel's boyfriend of 3 years. His thin beard and charming smile made him more attractive and noticeable than the other Seniors on campus. That or his reputation had a greater impact on his popularity.

"Eugene!" Punzie quickly turned to him and pulled him for an embrace.

"Whoa! Blondie!" Eugene chuckled and looked down at her, as if she's a lint sticking on a tall beech. "Calm down, honey..."

"I can't!" Punzie buried her face against his ironed uniform and tightened her grip.

"Okay, let's go for a walk" Eugene bent down and carried her bridal style. Elsa looked at them, blushing at how sweet his gesture was. "We'll be back, Els" he winked at her before walking to the staircase leading up to the next floor.

"Take your time!" Elsa waved and turned around to look at the campus from bird's eye view.

From there, everyone on the grounds looked like ants. Or microorganisms under a microscope. Either way, it reminded Elsa so much of home. Back in Arendelle, she always chills at the rooftop of the castle where she can see pretty much everything and everyone. When her private classes are over, she'll always stay up there; enjoying the cool breeze, reading a good book, listening to music, sightseeing from afar and, most of the time during December and January, making it snow. The memories brought a smile to her already beautiful face.

Since it's only June, it'll still be 4 months before she can come back home for Halloween break and 2 more before the longer Christmas holiday. She sighed and felt homesick, suddenly missing all the big and small things from her hometown. Then she remembered what a good...well _mostly good, _experienceit has been at the academy that pushed her to continue.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa turned around. As soon as she did, she and the person standing in front of her gasped simultaneously. Their eyes dilated as they observantly gazed at each other from head to toe. At that moment it's as if the whole world stopped rotating, if not slowed down, and turned back to the night that kept rewinding in their dreams almost every night ever since it happened. The sunlight served as the spotlight and the chattering from the other end of the hallway made the school-to-party transition all the more realistic.

"_Jackson_"

"_Princess_"

**[ Elsa ]**

There was a long, eerie silence after that. We both froze to where we stood, as if someone pressed the pause button on the universal remote control. Seeing this boy in front of me, unmasked, I just knew that it's him. I wanted to leave this place and try to turn back time to the moment when I danced with him: Jackson...Jack, oh whatever, just so I can undo what I did in the first place. I wanted to go back to that guest bedroom in Corona and just sleep the entire night, completely missing out what might be the most romantic evening of my life. I just wanted to be unaffected by this gravitational force magnetizing me to this masked guy who just happens to be the exact same guy whom I hated at first but now have special feelings for. The last thing I want is to deal with him being mad at me...again.

Suddenly, everything now fell into place. _They are the same person_, which explains why Jack looked so familiar from the very beginning, how his voice sounded like somebody else's, why I always remember Jackson in him and why I incredulously developed romantic feelings for him after all that had happened.

I reached deep down and took a courageous breath, "...Jackson..."

"Elsa...it's you..." Jackson/Jack stared deep into my eyes and slowly closed the distance between us. He had a soft expression that I can't seem to read properly.

I swallowed nervously and backed up to the railing, "J-Jack, I—

Someone whistled from the direction of the classrooms. I turned my head to the side and saw Eric, costumed in a red knight-looking ensemble, walking over to us. "Guys, it's our turn!" he gestured to the room. The Mojo's group was all in the process of exiting while some carried the props out and set it down on the tiled floor.

"What? But it's only been like 15 to 17 minutes!" I remarked. _Yes, I guess I wanted to get this confrontation over with after all... _

"Probably lack of practice that it just ended then and there" the raven haired boy shrugged.

I took a deep breath and reverted my gaze back to Jack. Brunette or silver-haired, either way, he still looks as handsome as ever. I glanced down at his costume, it looked like what Leonard Whiting wore in the 1968 movie but Jack's is less plump around the shoulder area. It looked medieval, yet it had a more modern vibe at the same time. I tilted my head back up again, viewing his oh-so-familiar and striking brown hair which really brought flashbacks. "Jack"

His lips curved to a smile, "Come on, Juliet" he gestured his head towards the classroom. "We'll talk later" he whispered. I looked down nervously to cover my blush.

_I can't believe it, it really is Jackson! The guy I danced with, the guy I kissed, the guy who kept visiting my dreams, the one I've been looking for was here all along...and it took me all this time to confirm it! _

We were about to walk when Eugene and Punzie came down from the 4th floor while holding hands. "Hey guys" Eugene waved at the three of us with his free hand, "Just wanna wish you all Good Luck. Your play is going to be amazing, I just know it!"

"Heh, thanks Cap" Jack smirked at him,

Eugene smiled at him, "It's nice to see you took the dye off, it might get bleached out by too much sweat once you return to basketball practice. Plus it's definitely missed"

"Heh. I can't wait!" Jack smirked even wider.

"Now go, go! We don't wanna keep Ms. Oceania waiting" Eugene let go of Punzie and kissed her forehead before jogging downstairs.

Punzie casually walked along. She didn't shudder one bit, thanks goodness Eugene calmed her down. Her worried nature is a force not to be reckoned with. "Ready for this?"

The three of us nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>In all happened too fast, next thing I know the conversation between Aurora and I ended and it's time for the next scene wherein the Montague boys will talk about breeching in their rival's party. My stomach churned all of a sudden, watching Jack play his part is breathtaking. He made all the right gestures that perfectly matched the deep English words he was speaking. His way of mingling with the other boys was all too natural and for a second there, you would think that they're just schoolboys talking about getting in trouble just for fun.<p>

I glanced at our teacher, that smile never left her face ever since Scene 1. I have a really good feeling now. Turning to my cousin, I know she has the same thing in her mind. Besides Jack being Jackson, maybe the turning of my intestines is also caused by how Ms. Oceania condoned kissing both here and onstage...that is, if we get chosen for the Event.

The scene concluded and the props-men started changing the setting. They changed the backdrop from Verona Beach to a really grand-looking foyer that's painted by hand. They added the post and just set a large carpet on the tiled floor. Us actors took advantage of the time and got ready; this is the scene where we all have to look more exaggerated. I took my mask and placed it over my eyes, patiently watching the artists set everything up.

In the midst of it all, I felt someone behind my back..."Well, this certainly is déjà vu"

_Jack_. I took a deep breath and didn't face him, "How come?"

"Oh, you, of all people, know very well how come Elsa" his voice became deep and sarcastic.

I sighed and slightly turned, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

I blushed at the question and tried searching my brain for a logical response, but didn't find an answer. I made a bet that I'll never see him again even if I return to Corona, then again, I also said that I don't know what I'll bet if I ever did. I'm not sure if I should show off how excited I am that I had the chance to meet the man I danced with or if I should let him feel how nervous and scared I am. Supposed that _that's_ the best night I've ever had, I definitely wouldn't be ashamed of it. What I am ashamed of, however, was how I ended it; that's the nerve-wrecking part. I'm not certain what Jack felt about that _then_ and especially _now_ that my identity's exposed.

"I...I gave you a peck" I said quietly.

"Elsa, I'm not mad for that" he placed an assuring hand on my shoulder.

I shivered in his touch, I turned around to face him nonetheless. He had his mask on and his entire look just made it all the more like I'm experiencing that night again. "But...but I kissed you!" I silently uttered in disbelief in response to his reaction about it. "And I-I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry Jack. I really am"

He looked down at me and stared into my eyes again. "So it really is you..." he held his hand up and reached for my cheek, his thumb softly brushing against my skin.

"You know how awkward this is for me?" I fiddled around with a random sequin on my dress while my eyes remained glued to his.

"This is just as awkward for me as it is to you" his eyes appeared so light in contrast with his dark eye mask.

I bit my lower lip–hard. Seeing him with a mask, I felt invincible; I can do whatever I want because he doesn't know me anyway. That is the same thought that registered in my mind when I kissed him out of the blue. But now it's different, _he knows_.

"Why did you run away?" he kept stroking my face in a caring manner.

"Because I was scared" I admitted with an exhausted sigh.

"Scared? Of what?"

"That you'll yell at me for what I did"

"I would never yell at the small, graceful, petite girl I danced with" he smiled.

Before I can even reply to him, he pulled away just as Punzie called our attention to prepare for the party scene. I took another deep breath, hoping it'll calm down my nerves. I turned around and gazed upon the beautiful ballroom set in front of me, "Ready, Romeo?"

"Of course Juliet" he smirked and walked past me.

I went over to Ryan, who's playing Paris, and held onto his arm. He looked down at me and smiled as the music cued in and we slowly walked forth to our spot in the 'ballroom'. I looked all around, waiting for everyone else to get in position before I placed my hands on his shoulders and swaying just as the first music played.

Just like we practiced, I already noticed my Romeo eying me from the corner as he communicated with Marcus before he sneakily went all around the carpeted part of the room, striving to get near me. I listened to Philipp (Lord Capulet) and Eric (Tybalt) get their argument over with before I slowly lent Ryan over to Aurora, who plays my mother. I acted innocently and watched all the couples dance as I slowly backed up to the column placed on the very center of the platform in front of the room. I felt a cold hand grab mine, making me gasp.

The music slightly lowered down, Jack and I exchanged lines one another. He gradually revealed himself to the audience, slowly stepping beside me and away from the shadows. I faced him, "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake_"

This is the moment of truth. After that interrupted practice by Olivia days ago, Jack and I never spoke of it. We acted normal towards each other, especially during rehearsals. Every time we have to practice this scene, he only ever comes close enough so it'll look like we're kissing. Even all the scenes after that where Romeo and Juliet are scripted to kiss, he has never touched my lips with his, but everyone murmured that he should during the actual thing.

The question is...will he?

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I tak_e" he softly held my cheek and leaned forward. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I waited for what's going to happen next. I waited and waited...but I didn't feel anything. I took a peek only to see that he moved his head to my right, in an angle that made it look like he kissed my cheek, completely obscuring the view to the audience. Only thing is...he didn't do it.

He pulled an inch away and looked at me again; "_Y-you kiss by the book_" I recited sarcastically, just to get the mood right. But deep down, I felt...disappointed.

Yes, I honestly assumed that he would do it. Like a hopeless little girl, I expected that my crush likes me back; that he reciprocates my feelings for him. Does this mean he doesn't? Or did he, but after he found out I'm the mystery girl he danced with he got turned off?

_Elsa now's not the time to think about this! Light up!_ Jack and I fooled around as we got chased by Punzie all around the ballroom. When she did catch up to us, she grabbed me and forcefully separated Jack and I. She brought me to my mother who was with Paris at that moment. Jack looked at us in disbelief, the score becoming a melody for sudden epiphany.

"_She's a Capulet_..." Jack murmured, looking at Aurora, Ryan, Punzie and I standing abreast.

Punz whispered, "_His name is Romeo. And he's a Montague. The only son of your great enemy_"

The way Jack said his line and the way I stared back at him in appall was exactly like what happened earlier. This entire play was like an allude to our situation. We hated each other at first, but the reasons for which are contradictory. The dislike slowly dissipated and we warmed up to one another. We didn't dance, but we did meet in a ball and ended up sharing something special almost immediately. Then we had sudden realization of the truth. See how some of the moments and circumstances in the play are similar to our real-life encounters?

Lewis (Mercutio) and Roger (Benvolio) came in the scene and took Jack with them, forcing him that it's time to go home. Everyone distanced themselves from the carpet when I came sauntering over to the center of the platform. The music stopped and the fluorescent lights turned off, a single spotlight provided by the techies downed upon me, brightening up the sequins on my dress. "_My only love sprung for my only hate, too early seen unknown and known too late. Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy_"

Afterwards, they turned the lights back on and the props-men hurriedly changed the backdrop from a ballroom to a balcony underneath a garden. I hastily took my mask off and fixed my hair. Not a second later, I went back to the platform and sat down on the side, near the drawing of the balcony. This is it...the first scene Jack and I ever practiced in front of our friends.

We did the balcony scene in an innocent manner. The same way we always do all the time, wherein there's a 'no space allowed' rule. I succumbed into every single one of Jack's touch, his cool palm sent a relaxing chill down my spine. The way he looked at me only made me like him even more. I kept glancing at our peers and our teacher just to see what their expressions are while watching us be touchy with one another. Good thing they are affected with feels because I am giving all I got for this guy. We finished the scene, still...no kissing.

As rehearsed, everything else went smoothly. We were right on time and only allotted a maximum of 5 minutes per scene, yet it still depends on how long and important that scene is. We decided to cut out the love-making scene because hey—that's inappropriate! Besides, what're Jack and I supposed to do then? We just didn't do it for the sake of diminishing any impending awkwardness. And yes, that was decided even before we found out about how we're each other's mystery dance partner. How coincidental, right?

Plenty of scenes came, backdrops changed, actors played, the music constantly transitioned from soft tones, to dramatic tenors, to thrilling action, and finally—it all came down to the sad blues of an orchestra.

I lay down on the propped bed they made last minute. I closed my eyes and pretended to be lifeless. I didn't hold my breath, the thick blanket covering my body made my breathing unnoticeable. Just as the music died down, I heard something drop on the wooden platform and slow footsteps after. "_Ah dear Juliet...why art thou yet so fair?_" I felt a hand ran through my hair, "_Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous..._"

I noticed Jack's silhouette hovered over me through my translucent sight over closed eyelids. He sat down on my side, bent down and let our foreheads touch. He whimpered like a cute puppy, "_I still will stay with thee. Here, here will I remain_" he sighed sadly and embraced me. I felt his other hand let go, meaning he's reaching for the small bottle in his pocket. He faked a sad cry and nuzzled my neck solemnly, sending more electricity down my stomach.

He sat up and held the bottle to his mouth, "_Oh true apothecary!_" he gulped down the liquid inside the small bottle which was only Sprite.

I slightly opened my eyes to watch him. He faked a choke and fell on top of me, quite hardly if I may add. He suddenly leaned forward...what happened next was something that I least expected he'll do. He pressed his thin, soft lips against my flushed cheek. I forced my eyes to stay closed and pressed my lips hard to stifle a loud gasp. I felt butterflies again and my cheeks heat up. His lips lingered longer than I anticipated it to be. The crowd cheered in awe and excitement, even Ms. Oceania squealed despite how the scene's supposed to be tragic.

When Jack pulled away, he whispered his last line to my ear, "_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die..._" he took one last breath before collapsing on top of me.

Now, it's my turn. I shifted in the bed and slowly fluttered my eyes open. I smiled out of instinct, seeing Romeo sleeping is obviously a good sight for Juliet...until she finds out he has no pulse. I sat up and caressed Jack's cheek, "My love..." I mumbled and shook his face to wake him up.

A few more rubs later, I gasped and got panicked since he won't respond. "R-Romeo!" I started sobbing as I shook Jack more abruptly. Realization dawned and I made my cries louder. The next line after this meant that I'll have to kiss his lips. I bit my lip and just winged it. I glanced at the rubber dagger on Jack's side; I immediately took it and held it up to my chest, "_O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die!_"

I stabbed it against my chest. I gasped in pain and slowly fell on top of Jack, my head resting on his chest. I felt his left hand brushed against my back, slowly rubbing it. _I wonder what that was for..._

The music died down. On cue—Meg, who was the narrator of the story, took the spotlight and walked on the very center to capture everyone's attention. _"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo..." _

When the bright light turned off, a round of loud applause came after. I slowly pushed myself up and looked down at Jack with the faint light coming from outside. He returned the gesture and looked up at me as well.

"You kissed me..." I muttered softly.

"I guess now we're even" he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I didn't put too much attention on scenes I already elaborated on in the previous chapters, hence Elsa's summarization. I also didn't put too much importance on some scenes that involved minor characters more than Romeo and Juliet/Jelsa because it'll only prolong everything more than how it already is. Hope that's fine with you...**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Expect a ****_lot_**** more Jelsa moments in the next chapters. I also want to apologize for the long wait; I'm just really busy with school right now. **

**Don't forget to leave reviews! Thank You for the love guys! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Orsons

"Cheers!" the students all held their varied Coca-Cola branded tin cans up in the air as they toasted for the success their friends' garnered. As expected, Group 1 was chosen for the Fall Event. _Definitely_ no surprise there.

It was already dinner time when the Big Five, along with some close friends and the Group 1 members, gathered around the center ring of the school's grounds to celebrate a job well done. Sure, the Winter Formal is more exciting for most of them, but the Fall Event _is the_ program in the entire school year where the school actually presents something worthwhile for 6 straight hours. The fact that some people from their huge circle of acquaintances are chosen to perform and compete with the other year levels in the said event is truly a delight and something worth perspiring for.

Every year, the Seniors always win in the dramatic role play sector while the Freshmen always come in last due to their inexperience in theater. But this year, since no one else from their social circle chose English for the first semester (besides the winning group), Rapunzel is determined to secure yet another triumph for their hardworking and cooperative cluster. Of course, they didn't let the stress get to them, the event is still 2 weeks away and considering how well put their role play inside the room is, they only need to sway their butts a little more to make the play a perfection, if not, then absolute brilliance will suffice.

In the midst of all the joy, they looked back at the actual performance of the group. Oblivious to the actors, the tech crew actually had the chance to film the entire thing without anyone noticing. So when they played the video, everyone gasped, watched, and applauded how well the dialogues were recited, how realistic the costumes were, how natural the actors acted, how the relatable aspects of the play were simply believable, and basically— how amazing it was.

The two main actors, however, couldn't exclaim along with the rest as they watched how incredulously intimate they are on film. It's hard to believe that _that's_ how they acted earlier considering the awkward happening that occurred prior the presentation. The kind of intimacy they displayed looked like they're a real life couple because it all looked too natural and, it would seem as though, that they're accustomed with the sweet gestures they shared.

Despite Jack and Elsa's bashful dismay, the crowd only kept teasing the two to try and actually date in real life. Cheers just got even more boisterous when the video showed Jack briefly kissing Elsa's cheek. Hiccup and Astrid, having knowledge about Jack's true feelings for the girl, only made matters worse for Mr. Popular.

When the video ended, they remained on the grounds but they all went back to their smaller group of friends to chat to. Eventually, the two main protagonists talked to each other like how they normally would, forgetting the recent discovery they just found out about one another. While Punzie, Merida, Anna, Hiccup and Astrid talked to one another, Jack and Elsa decided to detach from them for a little private talk in the East Wing. Jack insisted on it; something to do with a certain move he did earlier. They sneakily left the grounds and went under the radar.

What they didn't know is that, someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>"What. The. F—!" Olivia hurriedly stood up from her spying spot in the shrubs and stomped towards the direction of the East Wing when all of a sudden, an arm grabbed her and pulled her back from taking any more steps.<p>

"Stay put" her older sister, Maria Orson, scolded and clawed her nails on Olivia's arm. "If you don't wanna be embarrassed _again_, you calm down and shut up" After Olivia's frantic display upon Ms. Oceania's announcement of Group 1's victory, Maria couldn't afford to fix the trouble her sister's tantrum caused. She already felt too dismayed about earlier.

Olivia tried to let loose, heck break free, from her sister's grip but Maria was too strong. The oldest Orson dragged her younger sister towards the direction of their building. Olivia kept demanding to be released and even tried to cut the trip back to their dorm, making it uneasy for Maria not to cause a scene in front of some students who witnessed their little fiasco.

When the two arrived at their dorm, Olivia slid her arm away from Maria's grip and, at the same time, yelled at her older sister. "What the hell, Maria?! You literally just made me let my boyfriend go somewhere dark with that...that bi—!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Maria screamed at the top of her lungs. The youngest, Jenna, who was already in the dorm doing her nails, had no other option but to just remain as is and watch her older sisters argue...not that there's anything new about that.

The Mojos may have done some serious bitchy things in the past, but out of the three, Maria is actually the kindest and the most reasonable one. Sure, she may have helped on some of her sisters' ridiculous harmless pranks in Freshmen year, but that's pretty much it. Most people think she's the brain behind every evil things the Mojos do where in fact she's the one who tries to push them off and stop it. Unfortunately, her two younger sisters just had to be just as meticulous and puckish as their Father. Their different perspectives explain her and Olivia's constant fights.

"He will be mine, you'll see Maria" Olivia said determinedly. "If I have to embarrass that blonde female dog like what I did to Jennifer Hazelton last year, then so be it!"

Upon hearing, Jenna step forth, "You know that kind of display will only embarrass father"

"Ha!" Olivia chuckled, "Father applauded what I did to Jen last year. The man who we no longer live on the same roof with seems to get how my brain works more, unlike you two whom I have been sharing a room with for 3 straight years." she gestured to their red themed room.

"That's because you lied to him." Maria crossed her arms, "You told Father it's because she trashed"—Maria raised her fingers up and made quotation marks—"'the project you worked so hard on' when in reality, she was just mingling with Chris Gregory; the guy you liked before Jack" she placed her hands down.

"And you got suspended for that" Jenna added, "Even though it might get us on top of the social pyramid, we agreed to never expose people like that ever again"

"Ugh! You two are so hopeless!" Olivia exclaimed. "First of all, Father isn't like any Daddy out there! He doesn't care if we get in trouble or cause someone misery! He's an understanding Dad, so I don't know why you two got so worked up when we made an announcement in the cafe on the second day or even when we started giving away those fliers with Elsa's face on it."

"If an admin or even a teacher found out about those, we'll _all_ get in trouble because of _you're_ doing!" Maria accused.

"Like what I've said, we won't! Ever! Father will not side with the faculty. He won't scold us"

"It's not Father we're worried about Liv" Jenna spoke up, "It's the adults here punishing us, thus diminishing our chances at becoming even more popular"

"And by 'we', Jenna meant you two" Maria gestured to the girl in front and beside her. Her eyes remained glued to Jenna, "Don't include me in such statement that I didn't say. I no longer care about our damn popularity, our reputation's ruined anyway "

"Okay, fine! Whatever Maria!" Olivia cursed under her breath. "Now where was I?" she briefly looked away before looking at her older sister again, "Oh yeah...secondly, Chris is history, get over it! And thirdly, I don't repeat the tactics I use" she was about to give another blow when she suddenly stopped.

Maria smirked with crossed arms, "Cat got your tongue Olivia?"

After what seemed like a minute, Olivia slowly looked back up at her sisters with a thoughtful look. "Now that you mentioned Chris Evans...Elsa seems to be befriending him as well" her voice went from annoyed to optimistic.

Jenna raised her brow in confusion, "I thought Chris was history?"

Olivia smirked, "He is...I have Jack now" she walked towards her small canopied bed and sat on the red comforter. She still had an ambiguous smile plastered on which only baffled her sisters even more. Maria and Jenna decided to shrug it off and just go back to their own beds to mind their own business.

Maria took her biology book and started reading what she's supposed to review earlier for the upcoming test she has for the next day while Jenna continued polishing her nails. Olivia, on other hand, got comfortable and only laid on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, the gears in her brain started turning, collected strategies from what she has learnt in the past started processing, possibilities becoming endless...and these all triggered because of one person.

From the moment she heard about Jack's little accident with a feisty transferee, Olivia saw this as a chance to get closer to him by helping him out. Not only that, she also saw it as a perfect opportunity for her little clique to join the Big Five if her plan of humiliating Elsa, for Jack's sake, works out. Liv knew to herself that the Mojos can never overthrow the reign of popularity the Big Five has over Highland Arts Academy, they are _way too_ nice and helpful compared to them. So, the only way to the top is by joining the ones already on top.

Things were going smoothly, she was positive that her plans will work, that was until Jack intervened her simple act of torture on Elsa. After her confrontation with him, Olivia knew that something was definitely up. Though Jack told her to stay away, she still isn't going to give up. She did some observations on the frenemies; they were too close, they actually shared some laughter, they always sat together in class, Jack always carries Elsa's bag, and they even got paired to be Romeo and Juliet!

Olivia was losing hope and was about to give up, but when her sister reminded her about Chris Evans...her enthusiasm lifted up again.

"Isn't it a little strange that Elsa seems to be getting too close with guys?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"By 'guys' you mean a count of three?" Maria countered, still focused on the book.

"No, I mean" Olivia sat up and faced her older sister, "Don't you think she's being a flirt?"

"No, that's friendliness. If she was a flirt, she'd be hanging out with different guys each day."

"Good point" Olivia pouted and mentally crossed out the spreading rumor idea she had in mind. "Okay...when she first came here, she already caused a scene, started a short-lived commotion and then gave us a big heck of a drama. What's with that?"

Maria took a deep breath and looked up at her sister, "You realize that Rapunzel wouldn't have gotten so tense if you, dumb, and dumber aren't trying to get in a painting you aren't even part of, right?" she looked at either of her sisters though the youngest wasn't paying any attention.

"Nevertheless, Elsa's action were on her own. It's instinctive" Olivia crossed her arms.

"If so, then that must explain why she stepped on Jack twice; to make him realize the difference. I wouldn't blame her either, Jack was being an ass that day"

"Her actions were all her own" Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"And so is everyone else's. And every action has a purpose for being done...so what's yours sis?" Maria tested with her condescending voice.

"Ugh! Whose side are you on here, Mar?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"The Losing Side" she gestured to the three of them. "You observed it yourself, Liv. If you already thought of that from the very beginning then all those wanted fliers you passed secretly only meant you wanted to seek attention from the Big Five, especially Jack, not to get to the social pyramid you always dreamt of"

"It's both, Mar! So he'll know how sincere and determined I am to help him and if that was accomplished then we would start dating and...and—"

"Don't you think he could've solved _his own_ problems? Which, he did by the way" Maria raised her index finger as an expression of fact. "Face it, Jack doesn't want to be with you. Stop being so delusional" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Dammit, why are you so harsh on me?!" Olivia pushed the comforter aside and stood up from her bed. "You know, sis, you've changed a lot! You used to be on my side, now you're just a bystander"

"Maybe it's because I've always been one, you were just too damn self-centered to realize it"

Olivia gasped in pure surprise at what she just heard. She gripped the side of her shorts and took a deep breath, "So what are you trying to say?"

Maria closed her book and casually walked towards her sister, "I'm saying, you should be cautious with your actions because people are starting to debate on whether you're the devil's spawn or you're merely just a selfish female dog."

Olivia's eyes widened, "What the hell Maria?! How can you say that to my face so straightforwardly?! I'm your younger sister!" she gestured to herself.

Maria smirked, "Are you?" she looked at Liv then at Jenna, who was finally paying attention. Olivia raised her brow, completely clueless if it was a rhetorical question or not.

Maria reverted her gaze back to the girl in front of her before turning around and going forth to her bed, "I'm leaving"

"Wait...what?" Jenna jumped off her bed and stood beside Olivia.

"I'm leaving this room" she took her luggage, "I'm leaving your damned presence and, most importantly, I'm leaving the group"

"What?! You can't leave us! We're your sisters and we're supposed to be all in this together!" Olivia defended.

"This is real life, not freakin' High School Musical"

"Even so!" Jenna exclaimed.

Maria ignored them and started placing her neatly folded clothes in her luggage. The two sisters hurriedly thought of something to make their 'Ate' stay and a statement that Maria can't counter.

"Where are you supposed to stay then?" Jenna started.

"My best friend's dorm, duh" Maria rolled her eyes. "You think I haven't thought this through?"

"Oh, come on Maria! Father will get pissed at you! He paid lots for this room!" Olivia tried.

"No, he won't. You said yourself Liv, Father doesn't scold us" Maria smirked and grabbed the last pile of her clothing. Her products and other necessities were already packed beforehand and some of her belongings aren't even unpacked yet since they moved back in two days prior the first day of classes.

"See you around, Mojos...or should I say: 'Ojo'" Maria slung her sports bag and purse on, held the handle of her two luggages and walked out of their dormitory whilst it rolled behind her.

Olivia and Jenna were dumbfounded, the last thing they'd imagine is their older sister leaving them, heck any of them leaving the group. Olivia rolled her eyes and slid back to her bed, "Forget about it Jenna, we don't need Maria. She's always been a push back of plans anyway"

"Yeah...but...she's still our sis." Jenna sighed and sat on the edge of Liv's bed. "So what now? Will we still talk to her?"

"Of course! Just because she left doesn't mean we no longer share the same blood"

"Such a shame, I like 'Mojo' and 'Ojo' doesn't really have a nice ring to it" Jenna shrugged.

Olivia grabbed a pillow and buried her face there, '_No wonder why Maria calls her 'dumber'_'


	17. Chapter 17 - In the Cloak of Night

Anna, Punzie and Merida all sat down at the stone table perched up on a platform in the Center Ring of the school. It was considered as 'Big Five Territory' as it's the very spot where the 5's wonderful friendship started and bloomed.

The 4 were already Sophomores when Anna came in the picture as a newly enrolled Freshman. It was all different back then. All was fair, and everyone was equal even though some are more known than others. No embarrassing humiliations, no diabolical pranks involving a fire in the Chemistry Lab, or a rat let loose in the dormitories exclusive for girls—in short, no Mojos. Hiccup was still going through puberty and he was only crushing on Astrid, Punzie had brown pixie hair, Merida (although already excellent in archery) was only a rookie on the team, and Jack never interacted with any other girl besides the girls in the Big Five.

Truly, it's amazing how fast time flies and how things have changed since then.

"It's a little surprising, isn't it?" Merida started.

Punzie looked at her, "What is?"

"How you got Jack and Elsa- of all people! - to play lovers"

"I know" Punzie giggled, "What can I say, Mer? I'm persuasive."

"How did they react when you decided they're the leads?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa is an introvert while her sister is a little intrusive. Anna doesn't admit it but she wants to know everything that's going on in her big sister's life, but Elsa never opened up to her. They are no longer close unlike back in their childhood years, it may have been caused by the distance they had or the fact that they're both too occupied with their own lives to even care about the other.

"Well, they were complaining at first, in the end—majority won" Punzie smirked victoriously. "I would like to think of myself as their fairy godmother."

"How come?" Merida asked.

"Because, without them playing the lead, they wouldn't have developed for each other"

Anna raised her hands, leveled to her chest, as a gesture of pause. "Wait, so they _do...like_ each other?"

"From the looks of it, yeah" Merida nodded while Punzie just shrugged.

Anna had this look of utter surprise and disbelief on her face; her mouth slightly gaped and her right eye twitched twice. She saw the two hugging in their dorm room so the shock she felt shouldn't be so massive. _But why am I still so surprised?!_, she thought.

"Elsa hasn't told you anything?" Punzie looked up at Anna.

Anna shook her head and wiped off the weird look. "N-no. I told you girls already, Elsa and I aren't close"

Before Anna could continue getting emotional and dramatic, Merida stepped in. "U-huh. She and I aren't close either so..." she drifted off.

"Oh well. It's only a matter of time before they tell us what's really going on" Punzie remarked.

"Well, they better" Anna drank from her water bottle.

Punzie gazed at the distance and smiled to herself, _My plan is working after all_.

**[ Jack ]**

I was looking down the entire time we were walking. My eyes widened at the sudden reminder of the truth: Elsa is my Princess and we're together— alone, at night! I hugged her and gave her a peck. I kissed the girl of my dreams, and I _loved_ it.

After 300 years of not being seen, it's such a big deal to be seen by a living person, let alone be able to physically touch them without passing through. The greatest thing my fellow guardians had ever done for me is make everyone believe in Jack Frost by pouring my presence in what they do, even in the littlest way. For example: for the past Christmases, North gave everyone their greatest wish, plus a book about the Spirit of Winter. Bunny, being the closet kind-hearted 'mate' he really is, painted my figure over most of the eggs he hid for Easter celebration. Tooth would leave money under people's pillow with a note that said: 'Regards from Jack Frost'. A bit strange but, _it was_ a way so I didn't argue. And Sandy? He made people dream good dreams about me.

Years later, to prove if their tactics worked or not, they sent me to the real world and people, particularly teenage girls, mingled with me...without them knowing about who I really am, of course.

Since then, I had the second chance to use my human name again, Jackson Overland, plus I get to do what I love; have fun and bring snow to every place I wanna go to with the knowledge that I am no longer invisible to people, which is an added challenge for me to hide well and stay out of sight. I thought things couldn't get any better than that, and that I couldn't be any happier. The recent occurrences surely proved me wrong.

'_Ugh, what is happening to me?!_' I thought to myself as I slumped down on a boulder and took sip of my Sprite.

Is this the feeling Hiccup and Astrid kept mentioning? Likeness? _Love_? If so then it must be serious because the feeling won't wear off at all no matter how hard I try to redirect my mind somewhere else.

We arrived at the exact spot I wanted us to be in, the second best place I like to hang out in on campus. It's at the center of the green grassy field just outside the series of arcs found in the East Wing. Lots of students come here whenever they need silence to think, when they wanna be alone or with someone special, or when they want fresh air from all the tiring fumes our academic exertions bring. This is where I went after Olivia made a scene during rehearsals. Luckily, the tall grasses were high enough to hide me from the school's view.

"Why are we out here, Jack?" Elsa asked, beating me in breaking the silence.

I turned to her, "We can't just ignore what happened between us" I said straightforwardly.

"I know..." she slowly nodded and held her Coke tin can with two hands, like she's depending on it for warmth. _Is it that cold tonight or is it just me? _

I sighed. Now that we know each other's true identity, things got even more awkward and complicated. The brick wall that once separated us vanished...now everything's exposed, no more room left for doubts. She _is_ my Princess.

Elsa still stared down at her Coke. For some reasons, our once talkative nature dissipated and got replaced with this eerie silence. I know this is all too much in one day for the both of us. But, we can either talk about this now or never.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Like I said, to make us even." I smiled in a teasing manner, as if the predicament isn't awkward enough.

"Oh...right" she pursed her lips together and fiddled around with the clasp of the tin can.

I bit my lip, "Are you mad?"

"No. Like you said, you wanted to be even so...I understand" she shrugged.

My eyes slightly widened upon hearing her response. _She doesn't mind?!_ I was expecting a slap from her, which is one of the reasons why I brought her here so if it ever happens no one else will see. But, damn, she understands my purpose for doing such a thing?! This girl just keeps getting more interesting by the second.

"So you're..._not_ bothered...at all?"

"Well, you weren't bothered when I kissed you" Elsa said the latter in a hushed tone.

"Feeling reciprocated?" I smirked, trying to at least lift the mood.

Elsa merely nodded while she took a sip from her Coke. _Is it possible that she likes me back then?_

I felt more urge to continue this. "Just so you know, I was very shocked with what you did"

"Believe me, so was I" Elsa softly laughed.

"I didn't think you would give me...that"

Elsa slowly nodded. _Please say something _

I took a deep breath, "I didn't think you would pull away so soon either"

"It's not like I didn't wanna prolong it" she admitted, shyly from the looks of it.

"Did you enjoy that night...with me?" I asked right away.

Elsa took another sip before swallowing quickly, "Absolutely" she said with a nod.

I smiled genuinely. Now I know for sure that the night is just as unforgettable to Elsa as it is to me. I wouldn't call the night 'perfect'; everything happened way too fast and we didn't get a chance to mingle more.

Though we already established the fact that we are each other's mystery dance partner, I still felt a gap. No matter how hard I try to persuade myself that she's telling me everything, I know that she's still keeping something. And that something is a reason. A reason for her running away. Earlier, she said she was scared that I might yell at her. But, there's more to it. I know. If she only pulled a 'Cinderella act' because she was a coward to face the consequences of doing something so daring is bullshit. I know Elsa more than that, I know she's no coward, she freaking pinned my feet down the first day for North's sake! My smile vanished, "What's the hurry with going away?"

Instantly, I felt her mood drop, the same rate mine did. She sat beside me on the rock. "You really wanna know?" she turned her head to my direction. I nodded.

"I didn't want Anna to find out." I couldn't make out what she's exactly feeling since her expression was so unique and too bland to be readable.

I just asked the most logical question. "Find out about what exactly?"

"That I was out dancing" she bit her lip.

"Why would that be such a big deal?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I was reckless that night"

"Reckless?" I rolled my eyes, "Elsa, you were just having fun!"

"You don't understand—

"How can I?!" I stood up and looked down at her, "You're not telling me everything! We know each other now; the least you can do is trust me with whatever reasons you have. I deserve it; you stole my first kiss dammit!"

Elsa frowned which also made me frown. Great, now I feel worse, it came out harsher than I intended it to be. But, then again, if you're in my position, you might do the same thing. It's difficult to get the other's opinion if they aren't being completely honest, especially when they're still so secretive despite everything you've been through together.

"I'm sorry I kissed you that night, Jack" I looked down at her, "I really am. I didn't mean to steal such a thing from you"

"Is that what you don't want Anna to find out?"

"One of the things..."

I rolled my eyes, "Elsa! Tell me everything now. You just got caught in the heat of the moment and no harm done! Why can't Anna find out?"

Elsa stood up and faced me, "It doesn't matter—

"It does to me. I care for you okay? So just answer me"

"Because that's not how a Princess should act, Jack!" she gasped and immediately covered her mouth as soon as the words slipped out.

My eyes widened, "A...a _Princess_?" I muttered in surprise.

Okay, let's sum it up: this morning, I found out that the girl I used to dislike happens to be the very girl I had strange feelings for. Seconds ago, my infuriation was replaced by sympathy in a snap. And now, she's telling me that she's exactly like the codename I gave her. She's a real, legit Princess— the blood that flows in her veins is royal and, in a way, special and unique compared to common A positives. Her parents are the King and Queen which would probably make her aunts Countesses and/or Duchesses.

That also makes my other friend a Princess because they share the same royal blood! Oh, and look, in a matter of weeks, I now have 4 friends that should be addressed with 'Your Majesty'.

Now, I understand completely. She had an image to protect and a reputation to keep. Celebrity hunters would have easily determined who she is even with that mask on. _That's_ why she ran away...and, apparently, for some other unknown reasons.

"Elsa..." I reached out and held her chin, lifting it so she could look at me. She was teary eyed, it made my heart turn. "Hey, i-it's okay!" I moved my hands up and brushed her cheeks with my thumbs. "I'm sorry I forced you"

"N-no" Elsa shook her head and held my hands, placing them down before letting. "I should be the one to apologize. I didn't explain it to you in the first place"

"What? N-no!" I laughed weakly, "It's not like Princesses tell a regular party goer that they're from royal blood so they have to dash off after doing something so sudden before paparazzi catches them"

Elsa giggled and nodded at that. _Ahh, finally, a smile. A real smile._

"I should have let you catch me..." Elsa met my eyes.

I smiled, "If you only let me, I would have. Guaranteed"

"You just did"

"Not to change the topic, but, Hiccup and I call you 'Princess'"

"Really?" she raised her brows, "Why?"

"In basketball, I was dubbed as 'Prince'...do the Math"

Elsa laughed softly. "Coincidence?"

_Destiny's more like it_. "I guess" I nodded, "No hard feelings, okay?" I assured her.

She was about to say something but I cut her off by placing my index finger over her lips, "If it helps, I won't tell anyone what you just told me" I put my hands down and shoved them in my pants' pockets. I feel like if I have them out, they won't get enough of touching Elsa's flawless skin.

She smiled and nodded, "No hard feelings. And, Thank You for Everything"

"You're Welcome"

"Hey...umm..." She began.

"Yeah?"

"You said you cared for me" she smiled.

I blushed, my eyes widened. I said too much again. "I-I did?"

"Mhm" Elsa nodded with a smirk.

"Oh...well, uhh—

"And I stole your _first kiss_?" she went on.

Okay, I seriously said too much classified information. _Dammit, Jack, you shouldn't blow without thinking first!_ "You might find this hard to believe, but you're the first girl I've ever had a good time with in whatever way we interacted that night"

She suddenly hugged me in a playful way, like a little kid latching on her big brother. "I'm sorry I stole your first kiss" she looked up at me, pouting.

I chuckled, "It's okay. Honestly, it was worth it" _After 300 years. _

Elsa pulled away and fixed her braid. I noticed her cheeks reddened a bit. "Well, to ease you, _you_ also stole _my_ first kiss"

"No way?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Elsa is indescribable. But if I can find the perfect word for her, it would be _precious_. She seems quintessential in everything she does it almost makes me wanna call her 'perfect'. She's excellent in every subject we take, she finds every activity easy, she is a graceful dancer, choosy in a good way, and easy to open up to. In addition to those traits I adore, she's exceedingly beautiful outside. If I had to picture what Aphrodite looks like then I would just stare at her. No, scratch that, she's prettier than the goddess of beauty (if she even exists!)

It's hard to believe that someone like her has never been kissed. I mean, look at her! She has full, luscious-looking, pink lips. Flawless, pale skin. Platinum blonde hair that's always properly tied, a cute nose, alluring smile, and mesmerizing sapphire eyes. Definitely Princess-like.

I've heard of royal folks not leaving the castle grounds unless it's imperial for them to-like say for a charity event, a grand opening of some important institution, wedding of another crowned person, meeting with international leaders, etc. Her status in society made her all the more protected from being touched by a random civilian, explains why she hasn't been kissed by another guy before.

I think it's safe to say that I'm lucky.

"I find that hard to believe" I muttered.

Elsa looked up at me questionably. "If that's so, then I presume you've never been in a relationship before?" I asked.

She nodded. "My parents aren't exactly liberal when it comes to that topic"

"How come Anna?"

"Anna's not the heiress to the country now is she?"

"Whoa...so that's why you're serious about this stuDying thing" I emphasized.

Elsa laughed softly, "Yeah. I guess"

Wait, if she's next in line, then does that mean she has to be with a royal too? I don't know but it made my heart turn again at the thought, my chances darkened.

"But, let's not talk about that Jack. I don't wanna feel pressured here too"

"What do you mean?" I watched her play with the hem of her skirt.

"I only ever come here so I'll have a better education with people around me, that way I won't always be shrouded with silence" she started, "I didn't realize how fun it would actually be. All the drama I've encountered and you guys made me feel like I'm just a...normal girl"

I looked at her sympathetically. She's only what? 16, 17? And yet the burden of ruling over an entire country has already been shouldered to her the second she was born. I'm not saying that's cruel to do to someone, I know they informed her early so Elsa can be prepared, but the pressure put on her must be overwhelming.

"Let it go, okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Enjoy it while it lasts"

Elsa smiled in gratitude and nodded. I pulled my hand away and looked up at the stars.

After that, we didn't say much to each other, there was a moment of silence; the good kind. The only sounds were the ones in the ambiance; the brushing of the grass against each other, hustling of the leaves in the trees, crickets, and the distant chatters of students in the lounge. The wind around us got colder, but to me, it merely sent warmth throughout my skin. I saw Elsa sit back down on the boulder and drank the remaining of her Coke. She looked like she wasn't bothered by the colder sensation at all which is peculiar.

I was about to give her my blazer when an idea suddenly popped into my head. I turned to face her and slightly bent down, "May I have this dance, your Highness?" I asked politely.

I heard her giggle softly, "Really Jack? You said you weren't gonna tell anyone"

"Yeah, but, there's no one around" I looked up at her.

She smiled and jumped off the boulder, "There's no music either"

"Well then, I'll sing for you" I smirked and straightened up.

She ambled towards me, "I didn't know you could sing"

"I can, but not in front of anyone"

"Ahh, so this is a first" she teased and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that's how special you are, Princess" I winked. "So...what song?"

"Hmm, anything that you prefer" she stepped closer.

"Heh, alright" I took a deep breath and stepped back, extending my hand towards her, "_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_" she smiled beautifully and took my hand, "_And every turn will be safe with me_" I twirled her around.

She closed the distance between us and placed her hands on either of my shoulder while I had my hands on her waist, "_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all. And you can't keep—_

"_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_"her voice...wow.

"_Cause my heart is wherever you are_"

Before I knew it, we were singing together, the same way Troy and Gabriella did in the movie. I don't mean to boast, but our voices definitely fit together melodiously. While singing, we were also dancing around, taking over the area we had all to ourselves. She twirled a lot, I was there to hold and support her. There were multiple times when I carried her off her feet, her body swayed gracefully and her hair moved with the wind. We were smiling the entire time and...it's all too good to be true.

When we ended the song, we just fell on the grass, laughing genuinely in happiness. I decided to completely forget that it's possible I can't even date her later on. I'll have to ask Hiccup if royals have a rule like that...yes, him, because if I ask any of the girls then they'll start getting giddy. I looked up at the sky and, ironically, a snowflake fell on my nose.

I've noticed the weather getting strange lately. Usually, around this time in late June, it would be warm and orange. But for the past days, though there _were_ warm days, I've noticed very chilly nights to the point where it sometimes sleets. I don't know which to blame-global warming or my empathy link to the weather. This has never happened last year so my new feeling is most probably the cause of this odd transitioning of the weather.

When I'm happy, it gets very cold and when I'm feeling otherwise, it gets hot. _Okay, now it makes much more sense_. Almost every night, I would dream enchanting dreams about Princess—Elsa—it, obviously, makes me ecstatic to experience dancing with her again. It's like a fantasy I get to live in at night. I wake up with a smile on my face and whenever I look out the window, it's snowing. Naturally, I had to order for it to stop despite how I much I long for the winter months to come already.

I looked over at Elsa, "You cold?"

She glanced at me and shrugged, "Maybe"

I sat up, the snow starting to grow. "I think we should head back in, don't want you getting sick"

Elsa stood up, "Fine. If you insist, _Jackson_" she teased.

"Ha-ha. Right back at me, huh, your Highness?"

She giggled, "I knew Jack was a shortcut for a long name"

"Ahh...you had a feeling?"

"Yeah, I kind of did." She looked down. I can tell she was blushing, I've noticed this is how she acts when she feels bashful. She holds her hands in front of her; she hides her face and rocks on her heels then toes.

I took my blazer off and went behind her, draping it over her shoulders. She looked back at me, her cheeks were bright pink and our blue eyes met again.

"How come you never asked? About my full name"

Elsa shrugged, "I didn't have enough reason to ask, I knew you were gonna tease me"

"Tease you?" I chuckled.

"You do have a habit of teasing me around...like right now" she fully turned to face me.

"Wha? No, I don't" I reacted innocently.

"Oh come on, Jack. Admit it"

I chuckled, my head shaking. I stepped forth and placed my arm over her shoulder, "I think the cold is getting to you"

"Oh please. The cold never bothered me" she said sassily.


	18. Chapter 18 - Oh Darling

"Alright guys, before we start, we're going to change a few things" Ms. Oceania announced. She stood tall in her silk black dress on the auditorium's massive stage. Her blue streaked hair glistened against the sunlight seeping through the open windows from above, making her look like a celestial being.

Instead of discussing works by Shakespeare, the teacher decided to focus more on the project since it will have more impact on grades compared to written work. The students in her English class occupied the large auditorium located in the South wing of the academy. The place was set out like a movie theater; it was split in half for Deluxe and Premium, the floor was lined with multiple rows of red padded seats, there's a stage in front with a large screen behind it, and two additional screens hang on the north wall just in case the people sitting on the farthest can't see what's going on in the stage.

The group participating in the Fall Event sat on the front row while the losing group—soon to be props men who are obliged to assist Group 1—sat on the second row. They sat accordingly; the tech crew were on the far right, main and supportive roles in the middle, and the original props men sat on the left.

"I applaud your group's performance, Rapunzel." Ms. Oceania looked down at the director, "But we have to change things up a bit. We need to drop the old English and modernize what the actors would say"

"But...they already memorized their lines!" Punzie protested.

"I've observed that" she said as a matter-of-factly, "The English Department talked and, well, let's be honest: though some will comprehend, majority of the students won't understand a word you're saying."

"You tell me, I don't even know half of what my lines mean" Adam whispered to Philipp.

"With that, I ask that your scriptwriter revise the entire script, but you may leave some untouched. Like, say, the ending" Ms. Oceania stated.

Punzie let out a sigh of dismay and sank on her seat. "Yes, ma'am"

"Believe me, you'll get everyone's attention better this way" the teacher assured while brushing the ends of her short hair. She started ambling down the stairs. "Now, in addition, I've taken the liberty of searching more scores that will serve as background music. Feel free to choose from any of the choices or just compromise and use all of them" she got off the stage and handed the tech crew a couple of paper sheets.

She started pacing in front of the first row of chairs, "I have no problem with the costumes. They are _divine_" she implied impeccably. "The backdrops are very creative, choreography can be improved, actors are perfect for their roles and their delivery is very natural. This play is only really missing 2 things"

"And that is?" Ariel asked.

Oceania turned to face them, raising her index finger at the same time, "One: props. To really bring out the setting, the props have to be organized and they should make everything look more realistic rather than just having it as a plain setup. Plan the place out like it's your own home. Remember that detail is key" she advised.

The artistic people nodded in understanding then they started whispering ideas to one another. "Second: musical number" Oceania placed her hand down.

"Umm...songs?" Eric paled up.

Belle raised her hand, "Ma'am, there's no singing in Romeo and Juliet"

"Yeah" Aurora agreed. "How are we going to insert that?"

Oceania smirked, "That's the beauty of it, you get to use your creativity into incorporating songs into the play. However, this is not a Broadway musical, we're just going to add a few songs. Let's set _From Here to Eternity_ as an example; it's a drama play with singing thrown into it."

"Yeah, and _Grease_?" Meg asked.

"Exactly" the teacher nodded, "Now I ask you, what's a play without music?"

"I guess it'll be too bland and boring" Punzie said, pouting her lips in contemplation.

"But...how?" Aurora asked again.

"I won't suggest an addition if I won't help you kids with it" Oceania winked. "You can insert musical numbers in some scenes you think it'll be fitting, and absolutely necessary, to add one or in some scenes you wanna summarize through a song since it's perhaps too boring?"

"Ooh!" Ariel giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, "We can finally add all those cut scenes through a song!"

"And have Romeo and Juliet sing to each other in the balcony!" Belle added, a hint of dreaminess in her voice.

At that, the two who kept their silence this entire time caught everyone's attention. Jack and Elsa were sitting together in front, their heads were turned to each other as they were having a quiet conversation. Upon bringing everyone's focus to them, they stopped and sat up straight, redirected their gazes on the stage, and their cheeks turned pink in the process.

Some of the girls giggled knowingly while Oceania rolled her eyes playfully. "You guys ever heard of actors falling in love on set?" she asked, stifling a womanly laugh.

More boisterous cheering came after, further embarrassing the two. Everyone was teasing Jack and Elsa...all except for 3 girls in the back, one of which is no longer sitting with the other two. Olivia grabbed her seat's handles, knuckles turning white and veins popping, while Jenna tried to talk her into calming down. Maria kept her silence and just read the book that's been sitting on her lap.

"Yes, ma'am. It's _very_ common" Aurora said.

Punzie stood up and gestured her classmates to pipe down, "Okay guys, settle down. Let's not get ahead of them, we still have a play to perfect."

"Umm, ma'am?" Eric raised his hand

Oceania glanced at him, "Yes?"

"Will it be lip-sync or we have to sing live?" he asked cautiously, "Because I cannot sing for the life of me"

The students laughed. "You kids are going to have to do it live of course, unless you want me to give you a lower grade" the teacher crossed her arms.

"Right...right" Eric shrugged and slowly put his raised hand down.

Elsa sank on her chair, making Jack look at her. "Hey, is there a problem?" he whispered.

She looked up at him and forced a smile, "Mm-m" she shook her head.

"Now" Oceania faced them all, "For today, I want you guys to brainstorm some fitting songs that you can use. Modern or classic, I don't care, just as long as it's relevant to the scene it's perfectly fine." She started. "Start working on the props, Jenna"—she called out to the apathetic girl sitting on the back—"make sure your little cluster helps out or your _entire_ group will fail this class"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Yes ma'am" she saluted lazily.

Oceania raised her brow and just ignored her attitude. "Get moving then" she clapped her hands.

**[ Elsa ]**

"So...what songs can we use?" Ariel tapped the capped-end of her pen on her chin, "There's so many songs out there, how can we pick just a few?"

"Well, if Ms. Oceania insisted that we use modern words, then I guess the songs should be modern too" Aurora said.

"Right" Ariel pointed the pen towards Aurora, "Let's look at my playlist then" she took out her blue iPod Touch and started running her fingers along the screen. Aurora scooted closer to her, helping her out.

Everyone was scattered around the auditorium. The tech crew had to be in the tech booth to test some things and come up with new ideas to mix the play up a little bit. The props were backstage, behind the curtain, fixing some of the work already done and creating new set pieces. Punzie and Belle remained where they were earlier and hastily revised the script. Ms. Oceania was with them, assisting and making more suggestions to my cousin. Us, the actors, were spread around the stage. We formed smaller groups to pick out some songs that we surely can sing in front of the entire student body. The latter made me very nervous.

I've sang at some family dinners before, the table was only composed of about 20 people. That I can handle, but this? I wasn't entirely sure. 20 to 400 isn't an equal ratio. The tech crew must be feeling massive relief now, they don't have to perform in front of a lot of people since they'll be behind the scenes. _And_ none of them have to rule over a country one day! Lucky.

"I'd be lying if I say you had me believing there" Jack said.

I blinked and turned my head to his direction, "What?"

"Something _is_ bothering you" he folded his arms over his chest, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "Just a bit nervous"

"Oh, the singing part?" he lay down on the wooden floor, his right hand supported his head while his other hand rested on his stomach. His gaze never left mine.

I nodded.

"Don't be. You have a beautiful voice" he smiled that signature alluring smile of his.

"Aww!" At first, I thought that was _me_ reacting out loud what should be just a thought in my head, but no, only then did I realize that Aurora and Ariel were sitting nearby. And they heard what Jack said. Good thing or bad thing? No idea.

"Jack's got it bad!" Ariel teased.

He sat up and scooted beside me, "You girls have to tone it down, seriously"

"Why? Is Mr. Popular shy?" Ariel handed the iPod to Aurora before crossing her arms condescendingly.

"No, it's because of _you-know-who_" he whispered.

"Ohhh" Ariel's red lips formed a perfect 'O'. "Ah, what the heck? Olivia's just an attention whore anyway. We shouldn't mind her"

"Yeah" Aurora looked up from the screen, "We all know that even if she does the most extreme, she never gets the guy in the end nor harm the girl"

"Well, she already hurt me" I held up the arm Olivia scratched before. The wounds have completely healed—courtesy of Jack—only small marks were left behind, flecking my pale skin.

"Really?" She leaned forward and took a closer look, "Jennifer's was still worse" she said, backing up.

"Who's Jennifer?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, no one to worry about. She doesn't go here anymore" she replied and reverted her attention back to the iPod.

I turned to Jack and he just shook his head at me. Code for he doesn't want to talk about it. His response only made the topic even more interesting.

"So" Ariel began again, "From that unscripted kiss you gave Elsa and the bond that's growing closer each day, I'm guessing you two have a little special something going on?" she insisted quite suspiciously.

To be perfectly honest, that's a fantastic question. Is there something going on between Jack and I? What do we call this relationship of ours? I mean, I like him and he _cares_ for me. Hey, I'm not assuming, he said it himself last night!

Ahh, last night. The thought of it alone makes my cheeks heat up, turn my legs into jelly and make butterflies fly in my stomach. It was in the cloak of night that I experienced a very memorable turning point in this rollercoaster that I've been riding ever since I arrived at Highland Arts Academy. Every unanswered question had been answered, every baffling feeling became clear and every room for doubt vanished.

_Jack is Jackson; the boys I've had split feelings for is just one person. And, thankfully, he is not mad at me for what I did. I found out that his singing voice is simply mesmerizing; a delightful addition to the list of all the small and big things that made me admire him in the first place._

Jack snickered charmingly, Ariel grinned before playfully smacking his arm, "Hey, you know I can keep a secret!"

"I, uhh..." Jack's cheeks became red, "have a wonderful friendship with Elsa" he shrugged.

Ariel pouted in disappointment, "You honestly believe that I'm going to buy that?"

"It's not for sale" Jack smirked as he draped his arm over my shoulders.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Keep telling yourself that"

Aurora tapped her abruptly. Ariel's eyes widened and hurriedly turned back to the iPod, eyes moving as Aurora scrolled through.

Taking it as an opportunity, I held the hand that's dangling over my shoulder then entwined our fingers together. His fingers latched on the spaces between mine...I couldn't help but do the same. I felt him scoot closer, I let my head rest on his shoulder. I breathed in relief, feeling the cold and comfort his body brings. "You okay?" he asked.

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "Yeah"

"Ariel is..." he drifted off and ended up chuckling.

"Curious?"

"Yeah" he smiled, "She has to know everything that's going on, but she doesn't rumor them or what. She just _has_ to know"

I giggled, "I figured. But, most of the girls here are very nice, it makes me wonder why you haven't had a fling with any of them before"

Jack chuckled, "I always hang with boys and the girls I only ever have hour long conversations with are Astrid, your sister, Punzie and Merida"

"But, seriously" I detached myself from him. He sat properly and looked at me. "You had zero feelings for anyone in the past?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry. I only have hots for _the girl I was with last night_" he winked.

My eyes dilated, my lips pursed together and I felt my heart thump even faster. At that moment, I wanna stand up and run away from here, look for Astrid, and drag her somewhere private to tell her what Jack said. I wanna yell at the top of my lungs, let the whole world that the guy I like likes me back.

Jack reached out and touched my shoulder. "You're reddening up"

I shrugged his hand off, "You practically just alluded that you..." I breathed deeply and looked away first before setting my sight back on him again, "like me"

He chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know. It's new to me too"

"You had to let it go, huh?" I crossed my arms.

"It's only right that you know"

"I was expecting you'd tell me that straightforwardly somewhere else" I bit my lip.

His lips curved up to a wry smile, "Ah. So _you were_ expecting it"

"Umm, well—"

"And you want it to be special?"

_You're the first guy I ever liked! Of course I want it special, Jack!_ "Yeah, that too much to ask?"

He shook his head, "No, no. Just clarifying"

"Well, uhh, I think you should also know that..." I drifted off, pouting my lips and bracing myself to say it out loud in front of him.

"That?" Jack swayed his hand, gesturing me to continue.

"That I li—

* * *

><p>"Eek!" Aurora and Ariel suddenly screeched in excitement. Elsa covered her ears and looked up, only to see all heads turned to them, even Punzie and Belle looked up from the script they have to get done asap.<p>

"We found the perfect song!" both girls stood up and started cheering happily.

Jack and Elsa backed up from the two and watched them practically perform the entire cheer routine, adrenaline rushing into their veins. The whole class actually watched; the tech crew from the booth's window, the props peeked through the curtains and the other actors turned to see more.

The girls—especially members of the cheer squad—are well known for showing high ecstasy whenever something exciting comes up. The school just copes up with happenings like these since the administration believes that it'll boost up their confidence and 'on-the-spot creativity'. From the looks and duration of the girls' attention-stealing routine, they must've made a great discovery.

When their dance was over, they spun to each other and started jumping even more while exclaiming incomprehensibly. "Okay, okay enough." Ms. Oceania clicked her fingers, silencing the two. "What is it that you found that require you to dance afterwards?" she walked up the stage with hands on her hips.

"Ooh! Ma'am!" Ariel merrily skipped towards her, "We found the _perfect_ song to be sung by those two lovebirds"—she stopped mid sentence to point at Jack and Elsa—"during the Balcony scene"

"Oh" Oceania nodded and folded her arms over her chest, "Let's hear it then"

"Wait, what?" Jack muttered.

"Well, they actually haven't rehearsed it yet" Ariel raised her index finger as a matter-of-factly.

"Hmm" the teacher tapped her finger along her chin, "Okay, since you two"—she pointed at the two cheerleaders—"practically stole 5 minutes of our time, I'm giving you 5 minutes to teach our Romeo and Juliet what they're ought to sing" she said in a light tone.

"So, you're not going to ask us what song it is first?" Aurora asked.

"I wanna be surprised. Plus, I have faith that our director's squad have good taste _and_ that they _don't_ cheer in such thrilled manner over nothing"

Ariel giggled in confusion, unsure if her teacher is being calm over their little display or she's being sarcastic. "We won't let you down"

Oceania looked down at her cell phone, "Okay, so we have 10 minutes before the bell rings. First 5 minutes for practicing Jack and Elsa and the remaining 5 for them to perform. Clear?" she looked at either Aurora and Ariel who both nodded eagerly.

"Alright. Now, for everyone else, 5 minutes left for you to continue on with what you're doing" she announced before going down the stage.

The two secret Princesses ran back to the lead, "This song is just, ahh, I can picture you two singing it live" Ariel held Elsa's hands and gestured to the empty auditorium. "I can already see it. Bright lights, beautiful costumes, romantic backdrop" Ariel sighed dreamily.

"It would help if you tell us what song it is" Elsa smiled.

"_Oh Darling_" Aurora answered and handed Jack the iPod.

Jack smiled victoriously as he looked at the screen, "I know this song, this is actually a great pick girls"

"Why thank you Jack" Aurora curtsied. "We didn't cheer over it for nothing"

Ariel pulled away from Elsa, "I'll get that to the booth now" she grabbed her iPod from Jack's grip and hurriedly walked to the very back of the auditorium.

"Familiar with the song?" Aurora turned to her fellow royal.

Elsa made an agreeing hum and smiled.

"Oh good! We don't have to work on you two anymore" Aurora sighed in relief, "To disintegrate our teacher's rage over our little routine earlier, I wanna make this grand so we can just laugh about the nonsense later on"

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"Well, I wanna have Juliet in the balcony, being pretty" Elsa smirked at that, "And you, Romeo, will have a guitar and you're going to serenade her from below. Since the song starts with Jack, we thought that the scene is just fitting" Aurora stated.

"You got a great imagination, Ro" Elsa complimented.

"Thank You honey" she smiled appreciatively.

"But I don't play the guitar" Jack cut in.

"Oh, Ariel has a karaoke version. You just fake play the instrument" Aurora giggled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go out back and see if they have a guitar in there somewhere and persuade the guys to make a human base for Elsa to stand on" she bid before waving them a 'be right back'.

Elsa exhaled loudly and hugged her stomach. Jack looked at her and placed his hand over her shoulder, Elsa turned to him and chuckled nervously, "Stage fright"

"It's going to be fine" Jack said reassuringly. "Just pretend that you're in a forest, picture the people as trees."

Elsa took another deep breath, "They might tease me...Olivia's even gonna be there" she added the later in an annoyed tone.

"Pretend she's the big bad wolf in the forest then"

Elsa held her stomach and burst into laughter, Jack laughed along with her. While they were in the corner, minding their own business, some of the students already sat on their chosen seats in the auditorium floor. Olivia sat with Jenna, she eyed the two having a good time, her anger for Elsa boiled even hotter.

"You are such a tease" Elsa nudged Jack playfully.

"But it made you laugh" he countered.

"I guess"

"Now, chill" Jack bent to her height and held her shoulders in place, "I'll be there with you, keep your eyes on me if it helps" he winked.

"Oh Jackson" Elsa chuckled femininely. "You know I can't keep my eyes off of you" she flirted.

This time, it was Jack's turn to blush and for his eyes to dilate. He pulled away from her and straightened up, struggling to keep his cool at the same time. "Heh...heh"

Elsa tilted her head to one side and looked up at him curiously. She knows that what she said got Jack pretty good, hence the stuttered chuckle, his sudden lost of words to say, and sheepish grin. She loves seeing him like that; vulnerable, but now's now the right time. "Ready for this?"

"Of course I am" Jack brushed his blazer.

"Thank goodness I still remember the lyrics" Elsa said.

"How can you forget? That song's really good." Jack fixed his brown hair in place, not even needing a mirror to do so. He looked over at Elsa, "I think you should let your hair down again" he suggested.

"What's wrong with my braid?" she looked down, placing her tied hair on her shoulder.

Jack smiled, "Nothing, it's just that..." He reached out and took off the white hair tie that's binding Elsa's hair, "You look better with your hair down"

Elsa undid the braid of her platinum hair. She swayed her head and let her blonde locks cascade down her back. She took a portion and let it sit on her shoulder, the end resting on her breast. She fixed the top and down came her side bangs.

Jack's eyes lit up at the sight. Her looks still amazes him no matter how many times he had laid eyes on her. Sure, Elsa's beautiful no matter what, but there's just something special about seeing her hair without constraints. For some reasons, that's how Elsa fashioned her hair whenever something memorable happens between the two of them; their first meeting, the dance, Elsa kissed Jack and vice versa.

"Alright, Jack and Elsa, let's see what you two got" Ms. Oceania called out.

The two took a deep breath and started for the center stage. All of their peers were already in their own places, every head was looking up at the stage, anticipated to hear the song and how it will be delivered. Ariel gave Jack and Elsa their own lapels to be heard louder by their class.

Aurora went over to Jack and handed him an acoustic guitar she found backstage. Since she failed to convince the boys to assemble themselves as a balcony for Elsa, Aurora used 2 stools stacked on top of each other instead. It looked sturdy enough and it doesn't look like it'll fall, as long as it remains untouched.

Jack stood a safe distance from the stack and watched as some boys assist Elsa to get on top. She used a small ladder to climb her way up, the boys held the stool in place to make sure she won't fall under any circumstance.

"Is it really necessary for her to be there?" Ms. Oceania asked Aurora.

"Yes ma'am. I asked for approval from Punzie and she liked the idea we've come up with. She'll insert this scene before the delivery of dialogue in the Balcony. So, this is sort of like a practice as well" she explained.

"Hmm, I see" the teacher nodded in understanding.

Once Elsa was safely standing on top of the stool, she turned to the audience, immediately feeling queasy. She sighed, closed her eyes, and followed Jack's advice: _just pretend that you're in a forest, picture the people as trees_. Elsa blinked twice and soon found herself in the woods. Sure enough, the wooden floor turned to grass and the curtains transitioned into a stone wall covered with vines.

"Ready!" Ariel turned and gave the signal to the tech crew in the booth. Wendy gave her a thumbs up before the music started playing.

The first 7 seconds were instrumental, Jack fake-played the guitar and hummed softly. He stared up at Elsa, "_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks and I'm the kind of fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook so give it a chance according to your plans. I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss but please understand_"

His voice wowed the girls, even the boys. Jack has never sung in front of anyone, as he told Elsa before, this is his first time and yet he's a natural. Olivia leaned forward and rested her chin on her palms, listening to Jack's alluring voice. That was until it was Elsa's turn.

"_You seem quite shy but you're oh-so-cute, and, I'm the kind of girl that would already be yours if you asked me to so just take a chance, try to hold my hand. I swear I'll never let go just let me know if you'd be my man_"

Her voice rocked the class even more. Elsa was still under the impression that it was just her and Jack in the 'forest'. The way she sang with such affection aided with hand gestures made it all the more complex. Was she just singing the song, or is she already singing her feelings out for Jack?

Jack smiled, "_I really want to...come out and tell you-ou...Oh darling I love you so_"

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_" Elsa placed her hands on her chest.

"_Oh darling just take a chance please_" Jack stepped a little bit closer.

"_So we can stay together 'till hell starts to freeze_" she sang while gradually placing her hands down and carefully swaying to the music.

He continued strumming the guitar. He thought of all the encounters he had with Elsa and all the sweet moments they had to really bring out his emotion for her without being too conspicuous about it. "_You seem quite right for a boy like me_"

"_And I wanna know would you treat me well, would you treat me like a Queen?_" That part made Jack smirk at her knowingly.

"'_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see..._"

"_That although we're different ties we were meant to be_" they sang in unison, their voices commingled perfectly, making their classmates awe sweetly.

**[ Elsa ]**

I got into Jack's advice far too deeply. There I was, stuck on top of a high boulder while my Prince Charming was down below, serenading me. Asking permission for my love. I still had a good view of him though, but I felt the urge of getting closer to him. Without having second thoughts, I moved closer to the edge.

Jack continued on, grinning. He paced closer to her and acted like the eager suitor, "_I really want to...come out and tell you-ou...Oh darling I love you so_"

_"If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say—_ahhh!"I lost my balance, my toes failed me and I suddenly found the surface far too slippery. I screamed and realized I was falling off the boulder—no, _the stool_! The blue sky turned into a bright ceiling, blinding me. I screamed, closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

"ELSA!"

Then, there was a loud thud.

At first, there was silence. A second later, there were gasps then sighs of relief.

"I got you, I got you..." I felt someone hold me. A pair of arms were under me, supporting my weight and keeping any of my body parts from the ground. I exhaled and leaned my head to the right—onto something sturdy. I opened my eyes and got greeted by Jack's face, clouded with worry.

"Hey you" he slowly sat down, still carrying me. "You alright?" he asked, alarmed.

"Y-yeah." I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"You scared me there" he whispered. He observed my body closely, looking for something that wasn't there before.

"Jack, I'm fine" I assured him, "I merely had a clumsy moment back there"

"Are you sure? No bruises, scratches, headache of some sort?"

I laughed softly, "I'm fine, really"

"We can take you to the nurse's office, I mean, _it is_ our recess after this" he insisted.

"Seriously, it's not necessary!"

"Come on, Els. You might have a concussion!" he exclaimed worriedly.

I sat up, settling in between his legs and looking straight into his deep blue eyes. "If I say yes, will that make you happy?"

He raised his brow, "Your safety will make me happy"

"I _am_ fine _and_ safe, you made sure of that" I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks for catching me"

"Okay, your cute smile's not going to work on me this time, I'm taking you there whether you like it or not young lady" he stood up and reached his hand down to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever makes you sleep at night" I reached up and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up to my feet.

I looked down the stage. Everyone, with the exception of the big bad wolf, was smiling at us. Some of the boys whistled awkwardly while the girls laughed softly, even Ms. Oceania had a smirk on her face. They had this look on their faces which hints out that they're now sure of something about Jack and I, and that we were going to be teased romantically. It looked like they saw through our pretenses even before I fell, I can feel it.

I crept my hand up my blouse and felt the lapel's mic. I gave it a light tap and, sure enough, it blared through the speakers. Crap.

They heard, now they know.

Note to self: never _ever, __ever__, _daydream in public again.

* * *

><p><strong>A. N : I <strong>**don't own the song used here. If you are interested in listening to it, look up _Oh Darling by Plug In Stereo ft. Cady Groves_.**

**-Trixie**


	19. Chapter 19 - Turn of Events

The cafe isn't as crowded during the morning. Comparing it with lunch break, nothing interesting really happens. Sure, someone very clumsy always slips on a wet floor and spills their pasta. The latter will cause someone inattentive to fall as well, hence two birds down with one stone. Other than the accidents, recess is usually just a peaceful time wherein the students just hang out with their friends outside the cafe. And, again, nothing twitter-worthy will surface.

But, today's definitely different.

It began with a rumor mill that was, for once, something that actually happened. Unlike most gossips, this one was _very_ accurate and detailed.

A Junior, followed by almost the entire school, alluded about it on their social media. Their circle of popular friends found the story romantic so, naturally, they decided to share and post about it themselves. The student body was discombobulated and curious as they read from their handheld devices. They started murmuring with their friends, wondering and taking wild guesses on who this 'new couple' could be. Possibilities are endless even though the school's population isn't exactly as high compared to public schools down the mountains.

All over HAA, from the cafe, to the gym, to the library, to the center ring, nearby the dorms, the field—basically everywhere, teens started asking Juniors and Seniors for answers since they are the ones who usually have full knowledge about stories circulating the campus. Someone finally caved in and started a trend that made the 'who' of the topic answered.

"Oh my gosh! Have you heard?!" A black haired Freshman practically hit the table's edge due to exhilaration. Her socks were a little muddy, her blouse was wrinkled, and her hair was disheveled. There were even some leaves that got caught at the tips of them. From the vibrancy of it, she obviously tried the confusing hedge maze in the East Wing.

"Whoa, slow down Vivi!" Giselle caught her friend's arm.

"I'm sorry, it's just huge guys" she panted. "Like, it's _so_ fairytale like!"

"What are you talking about exactly?" friend number 3, Wilson, cut in.

"I heard it from a Senior hanging out in the fields, Jack _is_ with the Elsa girl!" she informed them excitedly.

"Really?!" her friends exclaimed in unison.

A tall boy in PE uniform, holding a tray in his hands, passed by their table and overheard the two names. It caught his attention instantly. He inconspicuously neared them.

"Yeah, the entire class overheard Jack's display of concern for her after he caught her when she fell on stage" Vivi went on. "The cheerleaders were so joyful, you should've seen how excited they were for Elsa!"

"Wow...it's not even near a month and she already got Jack under her wing" Giselle remarked impressively.

"Come on, Gis" Wilson placed his hand on her shoulder, "Elsa's very pretty. It's no wonder"

"Yeah, and I heard some teachers talk about how good her performance is too" Vivi added.

"Are you an elephant or something? How are you hearing all of these?" Giselle stood up and finally took it upon herself to take the leaves off her friend's hair.

Vivi laughed, "I just have plenty of sources" she crossed her arms.

"By 'sources', do you mean Twitter and Instagram?" Wilson smiled mockingly.

"Shut up, Wil" Vivi rolled her eyes. Giselle laughed and sat back down.

The group continued on in a different topic, much to the lurker's dismay. He casually walked away from the table, gears started turning in his brain. He was unsure of how things will play out now, especially for Olivia. He knows that she has to be plotting something against the girl who stole her dream guy, then again, the Big Five won't let her lay a finger on an acquaintance of theirs. At the moment, the only thing he is sure of is that he's not happy about this.

* * *

><p>Astrid walked on campus grounds, one hand securing the strap of her backpack in place, while the other had an open book. She raised her brow as she read the complex information about covalent bonds. If there was one thing she dislikes, it's studying when you can just be wrapped around your boyfriend's arms, talking about whatever comes up in mind.<p>

She wasn't with Hiccup that day which is a very rare thing. They always spend the day together, which explains why everyone knows that they're in an intimate relationship. Her pretty physique and, sometimes, assertive way of talking made girls crushing on her boyfriend stay away. Astrid doesn't have a thing for Science, but if she can skip the atoms and just head straight to how perfect her chemistry with Hiccup is, then she's in.

"Hmm..." she was looking down the book the entire time and didn't even noticed her path. Her friend, Kristen, was up ahead and called the blonde's attention before she hit a Sophomore.

Astrid looked up, backed away from the blockage, and walked towards her, "Thanks roomie"

"Hey you!" Kristen smiled brightly, "I see you're studying while walking, tsk, very hazardous"

"I slept on it last night so..."

"I know what you mean. If it weren't for caffeine, I would've had it as my pillow too. Hmm, maybe that would boost up my IQ, don't you think?"

The girls laughed at the humor. Astrid nodded, "I think that would be possible"

"Enough brainy talk. Let's have a little chat" Kristen suggested.

"We talk every night, what is it that you haven't told me yet?"

"The latest news duh!" she exclaimed, "I heard your friend and your boyfriend's bestfriend are a thing now"

This caught Astrid's interest so much that she closed her book despite the fact that she'll take the quiz in two hours. She doesn't have to ask who Kristen's talking about, after all, Jack regularly updates her about his and Elsa's status. Not to mention how she and Hiccup caught them last night, seeing them dance is proof enough that they like each other even with words unsaid. She placed the book in her backpack and asked, "Heard from where?"

"Where have you been, girl? The whole school's talking about it!" Kristen exclaimed.

Earlier, while walking out of her class, she noticed a couple of social circles coming together, loudly whispering about a Junior accidentally slipping on stage and getting caught by a guy. And just any guy; a _hot_ guy. Astrid thought it was just another false gossip and considered scrutinizing the topic's truthfulness, but with the Chemistry quiz she has, she decided to not mind it. Turns out, it was her closest friends that the people are busy chirping about and she _has_ to know more.

"So...what about them?" Astrid shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Haven't Jack or Elsa told you anything? I mean, you guys are close"

"Not yet" she shook her head in reply.

"Well, they said that Elsa fell from stools during practice" Kristen started, "Good thing Jack was on stage with her or she might've had a broken bone. When Jack caught her, he got worried and they started being all sweet to each other. I guess it's already natural for them to act that way since they forgot about the lapel microphones still attached on their uniforms"

Astrid covered her mouth and stifled a laugh, "It echoed through the speakers?!"

Her roommate nodded, "Jack was probably so worried that it slipped out of his mind"

"I see" she nodded. Astrid understood why this is such a big deal to their peers. Jack has _never_ been with any girl. Ever since Sophomore year, the start of his reign as Mr. Popular, not once did he get romantically involved with a girl...not even a made up rumor came up, which is surprising considering Olivia's gigantic crush on him and her reputation for being the gossip queen.

"Alright, well, thanks for telling me this" Astrid smiled at her friend.

"Oh, no problem. You know I always tell you everything" she winked.

"Right" Astrid waved her a goodbye before she started for the center ring; it's where Hiccup will most likely be in. That or the library. Either way, she has to ask and/or inform him about this.

* * *

><p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has always avoided the chain of gossips that often go around. He knows that it's just an evil thing that some girls do to get back at their nemesis. Usually, rumors are started by the Mojos. It's what makes them known and feared. Though a lot are accustomed with their false mouths and are aware that none of what they say is true, some people still believe in them because, hey, anything is possible. Plus the rumors the triplet-like sisters spread are close to the personality of their victim that it's most likely what they do when everyone turns their back on them. Like what happened to Jennifer for example.<p>

This time, Hiccup didn't avoid it. While girls always talk about him and Jack, today's chatter has an unusual addition to it...Jack _and_ a girl. Being the genius he is, Hiccup figured out who this girl is before he even overheard her name. Now all he has to do is find out what really happened.

Though the talks reached the apex of Hiccup's attention, he decided to wait until tonight when Jack himself would tell him everything in a fervent manner. That way, he won't be a hypocrite and gossip with someone about it. For now, he wants to chill in the center ring and just wait—

"Oww!" a playful yet hard smack came blowing onto his shoulder. He rubbed the spot and turned, only to see his beloved girlfriend settling in beside him.

"That was for not fetching me" Astrid smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I told you, if I don't fetch you then that means I have to study!" Hiccup defended.

"What are you busy with now?"

Hiccup gestured to the table. His statistic book, calculator, and notes sprawled all over the marble top. "Don't wanna get a big fat F on my test"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Come on, babe. You don't even get an A minus"

"And I want it to stay that way" he took one sheet of paper with his free hand and observed the words and numbers written on it even though Astrid's beauty already captured his focus.

Astrid looked up and kissed what she can reach from her position—his jaw. Immediately, her boyfriend's eyes lit up and his lips curved to a smile. He placed the paper down and looked down at her. "That's to make up for my hard blow" she smiled.

Hiccup snaked his arms around her waist, "Yeah? Do I get to apologize to you too?" he slowly leaned forward.

"You should" Astrid returned his movement, their lips merely centimeters apart.

"Sorry" Hiccup whispered in pure sincerity. Their pouted lips were about to connect when a clearing of throat interrupted them.

Truth be told, their public display of affection has always been a problem ever since their intimacy reached maximum level and most of their limitations were lifted off. The couple _tried_ their best not to do anything that might land them in the principal's office. They were almost caught twice in the past, looking up at who's standing over them now made them anxious. Was it the Principal? The Assistant Principal? The Prefect? The list of employees goes on since they were about to kiss in the center of the school grounds!

The two looked up simultaneously and sighed in pure relief to see Maria Orson blocking the sunlight instead of some condescending adult who'll bombard them with lectures. This is the first, and probably only, time that they actually felt happy that a Mojo was standing close to them. But if she's here to tease them, that relief will dissipate in a second.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, Maria, I'm glad it's you" Hiccup let out another sigh.

Maria chuckled, "Wow"

"Yeah, let's not mention this to anyone"

"Some people are already seeing us, you know" the tan girl crossed her arms.

"Right, right" Hiccup nodded, "Well, can we help you?"

Astrid raised her brow, "I bet this is another prank that'll—

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Maria interrupted, the two looked at her in confusion. "I'm no longer a 'Mojo'" she smirked sassily, as if she won something big.

"What?!" the couple exclaimed in unison.

"Wait! You mean you left the group?!" Astrid exclaimed the question.

"Yeah" Maria nodded, "It's not like we went on an initiation and took a solemn oath that we shall never leave" she rolled her eyes.

"But, you are sisters. It never crossed my mind that you'll leave them" Hiccup added.

"Rethink that thought because I just did" she said quite proudly. Maria wanted to break her ties with the two even before they formed this social group that became well known in school. Knowing how mean Olivia is, Maria had a feeling this group will leave a bad mark on her reputation. Turns, out she's right. The only factor that really made her stay on her sister's side is their Father. But if she can turn back time, she would've never mingled with Olivia nor Jenna despite how they're blood related.

"So, you came here to..?"

"I came here to warn you" Maria said straightforwardly, having an honest expression on.

"About?"

She bent down, lowering to the two's level and whispered, "Olivia's planning something..."

Hiccstrid gestured her to go on, "It's something against Elsa. Something that may look familiar to what happened to Jennifer Nicholson...maybe even worse." Maria informed the two in a very low tone.

The couple turned to each other, having a conversation through their eyes. They're very alarmed about this. Ever since Day 1, Elsa's been on Olivia's black list albeit they have no connection of some sort. She may have departed from the "Mojo" group but Maria is still related to Olivia and Jenna by blood; that's something that cannot be undone.

On the other hand, from what Hiccup can remember, Maria is never fun and games. He knows she's still an untrustworthy person considering all the pranks she had let passed, but the look on her face says she's not playing around. She's not an actress either unlike her two sisters. Her coming to them- alone-must mean she really cut the ties between the three of them.

Maria came closer, "I know we're not exactly friends—

"We are NOT" Astrid snapped her head back to her direction.

She stopped and rolled her eyes at her, "But that doesn't mean I don't see the right from the wrong especially when it's against someone...even you." she said.

"Uh-huh." Astrid crossed her arms, _says the girl who just let pranks come and go when she could've stopped them_. "How do we know you really are telling us the truth and that this isn't another sick, twisted joke?" she added accusingly.

"I was never helping my sisters out with their diabolical pranks and their display of humiliating others, heck I tried stopping them!" Maria gestured to herself. "It's up to you if you wanna believe me or not"

"We appreciate your warning, but _we already are_ keeping an eye on Elsa ever since those stupid fliers!"

"Just so you know, I had nothing to do with that either" she said, "When we became Juniors, I started staying as far away from them as possible"

"Okay, all that aside" Hiccup began, trying to tone down their unexpected conversation. He swept his arm out, "Why are you telling us this?"

Maria inhaled, "I'm on your side now. I don't care about being known, I never had. All of those talks about me planning to overthrow you guys were just rumors spread around by Olivia herself to make me seem like the mastermind behind everything. In reality, she's the one who plans it all, I'm just the outcast in the group. I didn't participate in any scheme in the past...unless someone I dislike is involved"

"Would we count in on those 'someone I dislike' category?" He asked.

"No. Us siblings don't go by 'all for one and one for all', just because Jenna despises Rapunzel doesn't mean I do too. It's just what my selfish sisters want everyone to believe"

"Just keep an eye out for Elsa." Maria advised before walking, almost skipping, away.

The power couple were left dumbfounded. Their mouths were slightly gaped, never did they think that a day will come when an enemy—their rival—would warn them about a threat that'll come to one of their friends. That's a first.

"What just happened..." Astrid asked rhetorically.

Even Hiccup's genius brain couldn't come up with a rational and exact answer. He was left shaking his head. Despite how serious her tone is, Hiccup still had second thoughts on what to believe. They were on hard grounds for a long time and trust is not an easy thing to give.

* * *

><p>"Sis, you're...shaking" Jenna remarked, observing her sister from the other side of the kiosk.<p>

Daunting stories about the place spread afar which made the West Wing the most unoccupied place in the academy. This side of the school is the exact opposite of the East Wing. Instead of a large, green, open field, a lounge and a greenhouse, the wing is dedicated for more dorms; ones that are mostly housing athletes and girls such as the Mojos—er, 'Ojo'. Three kiosks stand in front of the dorms, windowing the 3 buildings and blocking the narrow aisles in between.

Because of the nature of the said Wing, this is where the Orson sisters always hang out in. Its quiet ambiance and uncrowded surrounding avoids rumors about the talks they have while hanging in the kiosks. In addition, it's so close to their dorm and the air here seems colder.

"Liv!" Jenna rushed to her sister and grabbed her arm.

"What?!" Olivia easily slipped her arm out of her grasp and looked at her indignantly. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her face was red.

"Will you quit being jealous?!"

"I am NOT jealous!" Olivia defended, "I'm just irritated about this mill! Everywhere I went before we got here, _their_ names never fail to pass through people's mouths!"

"You can't blame them. I have to admit, they do look—

Jenna stopped as soon as she saw her sister's bloodcurdling stare directed at her, "Impossible, right?" she stuttered nervously, "I can only imagine how the school disapproves of their fling!"

"You got at right! Jack and I look so much better together. Ha! I can even play Juliet better than the female dog if I'm given the chance" she snapped her fingers.

Jenna's mind became careen, thinking fast on what she could say to not make her 'Jelsa' shipper side obvious. She knows for a fact that Olivia's desperate desire to get Jack is a lost cause, he is clearly enamored with Elsa just as she is allured to him. Of course, as a caring sister, she still wanted to side with Olivia on this one to make her irritation vanish.

Instead of responding, Jenna took her phone from her pocket and decided to check Twitter. The tweets about the newly discovered couple hasn't stopped, not even lessened one bit. The cheerleaders were constantly updating their profiles hence the retweets and favorites by their other schoolmates.

"Jenna!" Olivia exclaimed in aggravation.

"Huh, what?" she looked up from her phone.

"Are you even listening?!" raising her brow down on her sister's glittery phone, she tried grabbing it but Jenna quickly evaded.

She turned her phone off and placed it back in her pocket, "I don't know what to tell you. If I say something, you might get angrier"

"Ugh! Jack and Elsa _cannot_ happen!" she screamed, Jenna covered her ears as it echoed through. Olivia opened up her shoulder bag and took out a red stress ball, "I need a better stress-reliever, this ball can only hold so much" she sighed dramatically.

"What you need is someone on the inside" said a honeyed voice.

The sisters jumped in surprise and looked straight, to the path connecting the West Wing to the back field. Before their eyes, stood the guy whom they thought would never talk to them after all the shenanigans that happened last year. The guy that looks like a nice guy. The guy who can make a girl crush on him in a snap. The guy who is third to Jack and Hiccup.

As usual, his black headphones laid on his neck, his black hair's well combed, he was only wearing the school polo, blazer merely draped on his shoulder, his eyes were sparkling, and a witty smirk formed on his face.

"Whoa...you—why are you here?" Olivia stared at him.

His brown eyes turned a shade darker, "Just like you, I don't want _Jelsa_ to happen"


	20. Chapter 20 - Perfect Gift Part 1

"Elsa!" King Agnarr called out to his little daughter. It was a sunny summer day out in the kingdom of Arendelle. Most of the citizens living there were in beaches to cool up, or at home—enjoying video games. Since it was a Sunday, His Highness took advantage of the day by spending time in the castle wherein he'll be able to rest and spend some quality time with his family.

During lunch, his wife—Queen Iduna—decided to grill burgers for her family and the rest of the staff. It's such a rare thing to happen considering how busy the royals can get, so when it does happen, the castle-workers made sure to join. After all, the Queen's burgers aren't impeccable for nothing. While waiting, he sat on the edge of the stone fountain in their backyard. The King held out his hand as his daughter ran towards him. She was about 4 feet tall, has pale skin, striking blue eyes, and blonde hair which was on a neat bun. She was wearing a pink sundress and a smile on her pretty face.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked as she held her Dad's hand.

"Come hither..." he gently pulled her closer and stood up."You know what I see?" he glanced down at the water, their reflection beaming at them.

"I see...us" she guessed, shrugging.

"Look closer"

Elsa knows that her Dad is very profound. His questions aren't as simple as it sounds; they are complex and deeply rooted which is why she doesn't like answering those questions of his since she's rarely correct, and Elsa doesn't do so well with accepting her mistakes.

"Umm, I see you" her father's hands were on her shoulder and he was standing by her. She pursed her lips, "You're here with me and you won't leave. Is that it?"

Agnarr chuckled, "That _is_ true. You know what else I see?"

She shook her head. "I see a strong young lady who can surely use her gift well" he smiled reassuringly.

Elsa tilted her head to the side. She wasn't expecting such comment from her father as the subject about her 'gift' is often left alone. The anxiety the topic often brings up is searing her heart. When she was born, her parents already knew that something was different about her. Not in a way that it'll somehow humiliate the country but, rather, in a special way that it can make their closest relatives and the entire nation watch her grow up in awe.

When Elsa was first held by her mother—all clean and wrapped in a soft blanket—she sneezed. Oddly enough, it started snowing outside and when the baby held out her hand, a tiny snowflake appeared. Her parents gasped, realizing that their daughter has a special gift; one which could either be an asset or a liability. Growing up within the castle walls, Elsa had an easier time coping with her gift and not having to worry about rumors. She became accustomed with the cold atmosphere, how snow often visits Arendelle and how she can conjure ice at will.

However, she has dealt with the enormity and stubbornness of her powers on countless occasions. She trained herself to have more self control and be less temperamental since she discovered that her mood affects the weather greatly. Like it's somehow linked. Her happiness causes the snow to melt, thus allowing the sun to shine. Her sadness makes large snowflakes fall from the sky, and her anger starts a blizzard—no matter the season. She has discovered all these during the span of her childhood, particularly on that one time they stayed in Italy.

According to weather forecasters, it was only supposed to be a dark and humid August night. The Royal Family went out for a little walk around the streets of Venice. They were casually skipping, like a normal 'no royal status' Italian family. Upon walking, Elsa suddenly tripped, scraping her knee in the process. A bumptious young boy her age saw this and started laughing at her clumsiness. He started calling her names over something so little and normal.

Elsa had a fit, ice started to form from where she stood, and it started snowing like crazy. The wind blew wilder and the river actually started freezing. The family immediately went back to the hotel they were staying at. When the Queen applied some ointment and covered the thin scrape with a bandage, Elsa felt better...and so did the weather. The flurries stopped falling, leaving a thin sheet of snow behind.

Her father couldn't blame her. The boy had no right to make fun of someone in pain; then again society is different compared to his childhood days. If Elsa had no powers, she still would've reacted the same way, just minus the Ice Queen-like effect. His daughter is young; she has more than enough years to learn how to control her powers. And how to conceal what she's feeling inside.

The sudden weather change in Italy caused some experts to scratch their heads and come up with unanswered questions and unproven theories. Since the incident, the young princess used her powers less; fearing that it may cause more troublesome comments and damage later on. She limited the use of her power, only using it in the safety of her room and if her father wants to see.

"I think I'm getting better at it" Elsa said bravely.

"Hmm?"

"With controlling it" she held out her hands and a little snowflake appeared. She blew it and it landed on the fountain. The snowflake sank down into the water, forming large ripples that aren't equal with the size of the entity. As the ripples enlarge, the water slowly turned into solid ice. The blue hue of her power scattered further, some reaching the ends of the stone fountain while some went up to reach the intricate water lily that served as the opening for the water to sprinkle from to begin with.

"Incredible" Agnarr complimented. He touched the stone structure of the fountain surrounding the ice and sure enough, it contrasted the summer heat. "It's amazing, honey"

"That's not all" Elsa smiled. She slowly raised both of her hands, ordering the ice to come off the fountain. The ice floated from the solid surface, gracefully flying into thin air whilst it transitioned into snowflakes. The cluster ascended in a swirl, beautifying the bland sky. Elsa joined her hands; the small snowflakes adhered to form an even larger one. She split her hands and the snow disappeared from the sky, like a firework exploding in the Fourth of July.

Her father clapped his hands impressively. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well done"

Elsa smiled. That was the moment when she started to have more confidence in herself.

—

Elsa's eyes squinted, her sight getting blinded by the sunlight seeping through the window. She groaned, "Anna, blinds" she turned and draped the blanket over her head.

"Oops, sorry" Anna did what she was told and sat back down on her bed.

Elsa turned, feeling the softness of the mattress. After 2 weeks of moving in, she started getting used with what that single bed can offer her. Her lifestyle has drastically changed since moving here. Everything has a big difference with what she grew up with, not that she's complaining or anything. As a matter of fact, she likes this way of life. She doesn't have any servants attending to her _every_ need, she doesn't eat on a silver platter, her bed and room isn't that big, she's with people her age, her sister's with her, and she gets to do whatever she wants without the judgment if it's befitting for an heiress or not.

Now, most girls would love to trade places with her, and believe or not, Elsa would love to trade with them too. Every girl wants to wear a real tiara and experience all the perks included with being a member of the royal family, as a real Princess already living that dream of commoners, Elsa doesn't understand why. Partially, she knows _exactly_ why. Princesses always wear the best sewn clothes and most expensive jewelries, ride the snazziest cars, live in gorgeous castles—which can house up to probably 30 families—, attend the grandest balls, and be known all over the world. Yes, those ups do have their benefits and Elsa can attest how great they are, but with every pro is a con.

As far as Elsa is concerned, the cons of being a Princess are a lot heavier than the pros. First of all, she has to look perfect all the time or magazines start judging her for misplaced hair strand or a tangled sequin on her dress. Secondly, one false, immature, clumsy, stupid, wrong, basically imperfect, move and she's the talk of every rumor in every salon. Like if she slips on a way to a theater, the public will make it seem like she fell over a mud puddle. And lastly? One lucky (unlucky to Elsa) princess is going to rule an entire country someday, and everyone knows all the worse scenarios that could happen in _that_ aspect.

Jack is one of the people that showed Elsa what it's like to be a normal teenager; the drama high school brings and what can bloom in a matter of days. He's the only person, besides the other royals, who knows about her status and yet he still treats her like she's just a normal girl. Though she never mentioned it to him personally, she's thankful for him. He's not just the guy she met in a party and has an infatuation for now, he's her best friend. And he makes her disregard the duties she has to fulfill and forget the burden being an heiress brings. Somehow, he makes her want to give up the crown for her younger sister, so she can continue to blissfully live a normal life. But, she knows too well that the stakes are high and she's being irrational.

"What time is it?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"9:30"

Elsa bolted right up, eyes wide and mouth agape. "I slept in?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she panicked and tossed her blanket to the other side of the bed. She began skipping left and right, unsure on what to do first. She gripped her hair frustratingly, ran to her dresser, opened the first drawer, and found a nice pair of underwear.

"Whoa! Chill, today's _Saturday_!" Anna exclaimed

The blonde's movements stopped abruptly. She placed the garments back in her dresser and exhaled a loud sigh of relief.

"Wow, you went...berserk all of a sudden" Anna giggled.

Elsa turned around, "Ha-ha, very funny"

"I can't believe you forgot it's a weekend. I mean, it's Saturday!" Anna exclaimed, "How can that slip off your mind?"

"Busyness" Elsa grabbed a water bottle from their mini fridge and drank from it.

"I guess, since you're _so_ focused with the play" she looked up at her, "M'kay, so I've been meaning to ask you something"

Elsa swallowed the water, "And that is?"

Before Anna could even start, there was a loud banging on the door. Elsa ran over to the door and opened it, surprised to see Hiccup standing there.

"I'm _so_ sorry for the early ruckus!" he bit his lip, "But it's an emergency!"

"Whoa what happened?" Elsa asked.

"It's Jack—

"What about him?!" Elsa let go of the doorknob and stepped aside to make room for Hiccup to enter. The alarm in Hiccup's voice is hard to ignore and be unalarmed over. If something happened to Jack, a blizzard might come this way. Especially if it's trouble caused by a certain tan girl.

He stepped inside. He was still wearing his sleepwear- red trousers and a white; almost see through, fitted shirt. "Today's his birthday, and I haven't bought him a gift yet or figure out something special to celebrate it"

* * *

><p><strong>[ Elsa ]<strong>

Today's my snowflake's birthday and I have no gift for him! I immediately felt the panic Hiccup felt; it's like forgetting Christmas! We both felt shame, a person near and dear to us is about to celebrate a grand day and we haven't planned anything to do for him. But, in my defense, I don't know when Jack's birthday is nor did he ever mention it to me. He should've though because now I'm totally clueless on what I should give him.

After I took a quick shower, got dressed, and Hiccup had changed into casual attire, we went to a different block of dorms on campus. He told me to bring my wallet just in case we decided to go downtown. The idea got me excited, I've never been to downtown North and I only caught a glimpse of it when I was taken up to the academy. Anna wanted to tag along too, but Hiccup told her to meet up with Punzie and Merida since they need more brains to plan something special for Jack's birthday. Besides, it'll only be fair since there are 3 of them there and there'll be 3 of us on the other hand. I noticed Anna didn't mention the question she was supposed to ask before Hiccup came in. I figured it must be just a typical-school related question, so I didn't bother to remind her about it.

Hiccup and I started ambling for the East dormitories. The fields had a handful number of students; some were having breakfast on the stone tables, some were reading what I can guess is a good book, while some enjoyed the company of others. I guess most students sleep in during the weekend.

"What made you forget your best friend's birthday, Hicc?" I nudged him playfully.

"Hey" he laughed and nudged me back, "You're the girlfriend and you don't even know it!"

I looked down and blushed madly, "I-I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Sure you are...right?"

I looked up at him and shook my head, "He didn't ask me that question yet. And we're not exactly labeled"

"Ahh! I heard a 'yet'!" He laughed and held his stomach. "You're expecting, huh?"

I blushed even _more_. I think having Jack as a roommate meant Hiccup got influenced by some of Jack's personalities such as the teasing and sarcasm. But, then again, I could be wrong. Hiccup is still a slightly new canvas for me. All the encounters I had with him before, he was with Astrid. Maybe this side of him is only shown to those he's really close with?

After racking my brain for a response, all I could come up with was a: "Stop teasing me!"

"Seriously? I thought he already made the move!" Hiccup's laughter died down to chuckles, "Anyway, back to the topic, I forgot since I got too caught up with our long test in Math" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly,

"Uh-huh, I'll agree with you on that one" I nodded. That Math test is the death of me. All the angles, sides, x's and y's are a bit difficult to be a full 45 item test. Sure, Mr. B taught fervently and comprehensively, but the concept itself is just confusing at times. I still don't understand how this will apply in a real-life situation though, it's not like a restaurant will ask us the circumference of the pizza or pie we're going to order. "How'd you remember then?"

"When I looked back at the first day Mr. B taught us those theorems, that's when I recalled saving Jack's butt by telling everyone his birthday's coming up"

Of course, now I feel like an idiot! That's the class when we started singing him an early birthday song! It's an extremely important detail of Jack's, how could I forget that?! Wait, that's also the class where Chris is my partner for an assignment. Crap, is that why Jack was acting strange that day?

"We're here" Hiccup gestured over to the tall building at the dead end of the Wing.

I've never ventured much in the East Wing. All I know is that this is where the gym is, plus the arcs leading to the grassy field and greenhouse. After the barrack-like gymnasium, there's a bunch of plant boxes, with trees in the middle, decorated with colorful fairy lights. Past that is the dormitory, then the building for freshmen classes.

Surrounding the building were flower pots and shrubs. Unlike our dorm, this one is definitely greener and well decorated. "Astrid's building's nice" Just like ours, the entrance to the building is also an open staircase; however, theirs is in the middle.

"Astrid likes our dorm better" Hiccup stood beside me, "She thinks _simplicity is beauty_"

"That and you're there" I smirked.

"Heh, I told her to get rent earlier. That way it won't take so long to sneak in and out"

I giggled, "You guys do that?"

We started for the stairs, "Yes, but don't tell. That's a secret that only you and Jack are in on" Even the corridor is decorated with a variety of images in frames; most of it had printed paintings done by famous artists such as Andy Warhol, Salvador Dali, and Pablo Picasso. Hiccup said majority of the students residing here are part of the art committee, which basically explains the excellent job done in terms of detail.

"Come on, she's waiting" Hiccup and I arrived at the second floor and panned right. He knocked on the door nearest to the staircase. Within seconds of doing so, it opened. Astrid came out and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a white camisole, paired with black leggings and boots. A sweater hang over her mini shoulder bag, I guess the cold is being felt by everyone.

"Hey milady" Hiccup kissed her cheek.

"Took you long enough babe" Astrid teased. She turned to my direction and gave me a hug, "Hey Elsa"

"Hi" I smiled and returned the gesture.

We pulled away shortly after, "So...what's the plan?" she gazed back at Hiccup.

"First off, we need to get Jacky a gift"

Astrid rolled her eyes playfully, "Anything else Captain Obvious?"

"Well, Punzie said we should go and get cake for him"

"Ooh! And we can have Elsa decorate it" she looked at me, her eyebrows rising playfully.

"That's...actually a great idea, Astrid" Hiccup smiled and looked at me as well, "Will you do it?"

"Yeah! Anything for Jack" I exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically.

"Come on, let's go. The trip to downtown takes half an hour" Hiccup got a head start and walked in front of us. Astrid and I followed him to the center of the school.

On the way there, Astrid accompanied me. I figured it must be because walking with Hiccup by her side would make me look like a third wheel, or they want to avoid attention from the lurking teachers here and there. Either way, I'm glad she did.

I like Astrid as a friend. I confide in her more than my own sister and cousin. She's a lot easier to talk to; she's broadminded and our opposite personalities definitely work better for stating variety of opinions in different situations. I haven't told anyone this, but on the night of the day we first practiced in the auditorium—when I fell from the stools then Jack rescued me, and word got out to the entire school about it—I phoned Astrid and told her to meet me in the cafe.

It was after curfew so we had to be discreet. I started telling her about what happened before she can ask me if the rumors are true or not. To my surprise, she already knew most of it. The only part she had no knowledge about was the 'Elsa's daydreaming' part and Jack's chivalry for giving me a piggyback ride when he took me to the clinic. She can't believe that the gossip is actually accurate for the first time ever. I made her swear not to tell anyone about my exhilaration over the memory, not even Hiccup. She did and I remembered her saying: "Even if I keep it to myself, your constant blushing is proof enough that you really like Jack"

When we passed by the cafe, an odd sight caught my peripheral vision. I stopped and look back again to see if it was real. It was Olivia—all dressed up in a mini skirt, spaghetti blouse, and high heels, and she was with someone I never thought would hang out with her: Chris.

"Elsa?" the couple phased back.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked before gazing over at the direction I was observing, "Whoa, I never..." he pursed his lips.

Chris and Olivia ordered a hot cocoa from the cafe. Olivia was about to take her cup when Chris held it for her. She giggled and sat down on a random chair with him sitting opposite her.

"I know right" Astrid draped an arm over his shoulder, "Do you suppose he accepted her after...?"

"I don't know. I guess she's his type after all" Hiccup answered.

"What?"

They both looked at me. Astrid brushed her side bangs, "Chris used to be Olivia's interest. She was obsessed with him, just like how she's obsessed with Jack now"

Hiccup held my shoulder blades and gently pushed me towards the school's main gate, straying me away from the strange view. Astrid followed closely behind. "Aren't you two acquainted?" he asked.

"Who?" I slightly turned my head, "Chris?"

He nodded.

"He just showed me around the first day, and he wanted to be partners in the Math assignment"

"Jack's not flushed with the idea"

"Yeah, I notice—

I suddenly bumped into something, err—someone. I groaned, "What the—

"Watch where you're going, sheesh!" Jenna complained with her annoyingly high pitched voice. "Great, you wrinkled my blouse. I just ironed this!"

"Sorry..?"

Astrid tugged my sleeves. I looked back at her, she mouthed a 'Let's go'

"You better be. God! If Jack was so smart, he shouldn't have dated you in the first place" she rolled her eyes, "I mean: you bumped into him too"

"Thank You for wasting 30 seconds of our lives, Jenna" Astrid reached my forearm and pulled me to her, "If you'll excuse you, we have to go now"

"Ahh...Hiccstrid" she greeted impassively. _No wonder why Punzie hates her so much._

Hiccup rolled his eyes and took my other arm before pulling me towards the gate. I followed him and so did Astrid, who still had her arms on my other arm. The guard gave us a salute before he opened the 20 feet tall metal gate for us. When we stepped out of the school, the sunlight greeting us full on, I took one last glance at Jenna; she was watching us go, and for a split second there, I think I saw her eyes glow a bright green.

After almost two hours of driving down the steep mountains, we finally arrived in the heart of the city. Hiccup, acting like a tourist guide, told me some information about some of the streets and buildings he pointed at. Prom was held at the 5 star _Platimond_ _Hotel_ last year, there's a private resort at the outskirts of town, and he took Astrid out on their first date at Zeus'; a fancy restaurant on 24th street.

I was like a wonder-struck child when we strolled inside the mall. The place has definitely outdone itself; the mall is massive, though it only had two floors, in terms of width—it's wide. According to the map by the entrance, the place is shaped like a huge 'X' from bird's eye view. Each of the 4 corners has their own departments for easier access to shoppers. The very center of the mall had a tall aquarium reaching the second floor, inside were colorful corals and real fishes. Kids curiously followed their favorite fish, aimlessly running all around the glass.

The two directed me to the north-eastern side of the mall where all the boutiques are. We started checking some popular brands there: Mossimo, Guess, and Giordano, but each failed to show me a worthy present for Jack. Luckily for Hiccup, he saw a plain white tee from Oxygen that'll really suit Jack's body. He requested the cashier to take off the price tag and to not attach the receipt on the bag. "This will do" he showed me the bag.

Two shops after, Astrid found a shirt from Penshoppe which she suggested has the _perfect_ quote for Jack—"I Need a Day between Saturday and Sunday". Just like Hiccup, she asked the price tag to be removed and to just give her the receipt. The cashier packed the shirt in a paper bag with Ian Somerhalder printed on it.

After browsing 7 shops, we decided to take a brief break and sit down on a row of chairs circling a potted palm tree. Hiccup sighed exhaustedly, "Man, Jack owes me for this"

I laughed softly, "Come on, his birthday only comes once a year"

"Yeah, babe. Show some spirit over it. It's not every day he turns 17" Astrid elbowed him multiple times.

"I know that" Hiccup chuckled then draped his arm over Astrid. She blushed and leaned to him.

I smiled at the way snuggle. That only occurred to me once; it was in my dorm...with Jack. However, my action was tentative, not an immediate response. I hope one day, Jack and I will be like Hiccup and Astrid as well. Hey, they're the epitome of relationship goals.

I stood up, "I'll be back okay? Hopefully, I'll find a present for him"

"Aww, Elsa" Astrid smiled, "Your presence is already the perfect gift for him"

Heat crept up to my cheeks again, "Thank You"

I made my way over to multiple shops, still looking for something for my special someone. If I had a price limit, which I don't, this would be a lot harder.

I went inside a shop called American Boulevard. It was very funky inside; most of the stuff had exaggerated prints on them. They mostly sell backpacks with an edge to them; there were waterproof ones (covered with a plastic-like fabric) and ones that are like cute monsters when you wear them upright. I went further and looked at the selection of clothes they had. As I was looking through the 5th rack, an apparel caught my eye.

Jack once told me that his favorite season is winter. He likes everything cold. He's fascinated with how snow forms and eventually falls from the sky. It's such a cool thing really, we both like the same thing though it's very different from what most teenagers are interested in nowadays. I, myself, don't know how it happens exactly. Yeah it's my power, but I never gave it much thought until now.

I browsed the remaining racks, but none quite caught my eye unlike the jacket I already saw. I went back to the rack and observed it more closely. It's a navy blue zippered jacket with built in pockets and a hood, the color matches Jack's eyes perfectly. I smiled; surely _this_ will look great on him. I took the medium sized one and paid for it, not wasting any more time.

Walking back to the seats with the bag in my hand, Astrid smiled at me. "What did you get?"

"I got him a jacket"

"Perfect! Jack's going to love that" Hiccup chimed in.

"How can you say that? I haven't even given it to him yet" I raised my brow.

He raised his thumb, "Firstly, it's from you, and secondly"—he raised his forefinger as well—"he only brought one jacket with him" he placed his hand down.

"Darn, I should've gotten him long sleeves instead. This month has been inexplicably cold, don't you think?" Astrid implied.

"Ahh" I nodded, "I feel it too" I really want to leave the subject alone so I instantly changed the subject, "Where to next?"

"Cake, hold on, Punzie texted me the details a while ago" he took his phone out from his pocket, let his fingers dance on the screen and read the message aloud, "_No to circle, yes to rectangle. Everyone opts for chocolate. Let Elsa handle the res_t"

Astrid laughed softly, "I love how she's so...democratic"

I giggled, "Same old Punz"

We started for the south-western part of the mall. That part is probably my favorite branch since restaurants, cafés, fast food chains, and bakeries are all found there. We went inside the slightly busy Red Ribbon and looked down at the display of cakes they had. There were a variety, every cake was well presented and looked _so_ scrumptious, I think I drooled a little bit upon seeing the rectangular chocolate cake.

"Hmm, so many good stuff"

"Can we have this one?" Astrid pointed at the already decorated cake we've eyeballed before scanning some of their other treats.

"But can we have a plain one please? I want to decorate it myself" I requested politely.

The lady behind the glass looked at me amusingly. I could've sworn I heard a muffled 'oh my gosh' from her. I raised my brow. The gesture must've snapped her because she finally nodded and took a plain one from one of the chillers behind her, "Follow me ma'am" she smiled happily, gesturing her head over to the other side where there was more space. I did what I was told, my friends did as well.

The lady set the cake down on a clear counter and took some pastry bags out from underneath. She also took out a card and handed it to us, "Here are the designs we offer for decorating the cake. There are a lot like flowers, crowns, and animals." She smiled that grin at me again. _Okay, she's starting to creep me out now_.

"How many can we choose for one cake?" Hiccup asked. We huddled closely and looked at each of the different fondue designs, all numbered accordingly.

"Oh, you can pick as many as you like" she smiled, "Is the celebrant a boy or a girl?"

"Jack" the three of us said simultaneously. We flipped to the other side of the card; two designs caught my eye, it reminded me of the birthday boy already. I patted Hiccup and Astrid, pointing at the two designated numbers. They smiled at me and nodded.

Hiccup glanced back at the lady, "We'd like number 27 and 31 please" he smiled.


End file.
